The Fire Rises
by Under the Setting Sun
Summary: The team has to be cleared before returning to the field work after the Afghanistan mission. Deeks decides to pick an skill he used as a child. Also Deeks and Kensi have to resolve some relationship issues after the fallout of the mission. The team came back with all it's members, but did they come alone?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters mentioned in this story are property of CBS. I only own the story.

In his subconscious he was experiencing two things: 1) his alarm clock blaring telling him it was time to get up, 2) a continuous loop the mission and the return flight home. So instead of replaying the mission in his head any longer, he does what he would usually does every morning: turn off the alarm clock and get up for the day. Just as he was getting out of bed he got a wet surprise in his ear.

"Ah!" Deeks exclaimed. He lifted his head and turned and looked at his furry friend and scratched him behind his ear.

"How are you doing Monty?" Deeks asked "Did you miss me while I was gone buddy?"

Monty stared up at his master with a look in his eyes that can mean one thing.

"Yeah about that, umm… Mommy won't becoming home for a while, sorry." He said.

Monty cocked his head to the side and continued to stare at him.

"Kensi won't be come over for a while because I did my job, and because of that she'd pissed off at me. So we probably won't be seeing her anytime soon, or ever. Sorry." Deeks explained.

Monty licked Deeks' face in understanding and walked out of the room. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:15 A.M., so he got up to get some running clothes on and grabbed Monty's leash, and they went for a run. When they returned Deeks saw that they had been gone for a half hour. So Deeks grabs his wet suit and board and heads for the beach.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

10 minutes later Deeks was parking his car his usual favorite surfing spot at the beach. As Deeks was getting out of the car he stopped and stared into the horizon. He looked at his watch and saw that he still had about an hour left to surf so he grabbed his gear and head down the beach. Seeing it was still early Deeks let out a shout

"Sanctuary!" Deeks yelled.

The beach has always been his escape from life and the job. Ever since he can remember watching legends like Sonny Amador and Kelly Slater just to name a few. So Deeks thought one day that he would give a shoot and glad he did. Best choice he ever made when it came to finding an escape to forget the bad times, but as of recent times Deeks found himself being drawn to a hobby he hasn't dabble with since he was a child. And that case with the waitress and the waiter back when they were dealing with the compact bomb case brought it back.

"I wonder if I still got my touch?" Deeks asked himself

A half hour went by and Deeks decide to call it quits. The surf was mediocre at best, but not worth spending- who was he kidding; it would have been a waste if he stayed any longer. So he packed up his gear and headed home. Deeks put his gear away, got a shower and got ready for work. Deeks saw that it was 7:30 A.M. and thought out loud.

{There's that music shop over on 33rd that I've been meaning to check out. I'm going to go check it out.}

Deeks lets Monty out one last time, and leaves to get coffee and check out the music shop.

As Deeks was heading to get his morning coffee, he decided to hit the café on the same street as the music shop because something felt off. Deeks couldn't put his finger on the why, but he felt the need to go to a different store so Deeks decided to check that café out near the music shop just to be safe and to avoid any more of Sam's personal security chats. So Deeks got in his car drove over the café on 33rd street. Deeks got out of his car and went into the café, but not before he saw that the music shop was literally right next door to the coffee shop.

"That's pretty awesome. Coffee and tunes right next to each other." Deeks stated. "Hm, I better just use the café every once in a while and only come to the music shop whenever I need accessories to keep up with my hobby. Coming to both at the same time will most likely win me another private session with Sam."

But for some reason Deeks feels off. He turns around to survey his surroundings and heads in for his daily morning elixir of life and a pastry, but while he was in the coffee shop he got a phone call. Then Deeks went over to the music shop. While he was in the music shop he got a text, but he never received either: the text or the phone call because Deeks' left his phone in the car. Deeks walked into the music shop and was like a kid in a candy. Before he got two feet from the door he was approached by a sales rep.

"How are you this morning?" the rep asked.

Deeks checked his watch to see how much time he before had to be to work: 8:30 A.M., one hour until he had to be to work and went for it.

"I'm great, where are your violins? Deeks asked

"Follow me." The rep said.

The rep and Deeks walk around to the back half of the store to the instruments in question. And before long Deeks finds the perfect instrument. Nothing major or fantastic, but it's perfect for trying to pick the violin and trying to playing again. When Deeks looked at the price tag and he almost fell out in shock at the price tag: $599.99.

"Could you put this on hold for me and I will be back for it before the day ends?" Deeks asked the rep.

"Sorry story policy: unless you are buying it right now we can't hold items for over an hour." The rep says.

"No problem. I don't want to be a burden to you or your manager. Thank you though." Deeks say.

Deeks put the violin back and leaves the store. As Deeks was leaving the store the phone rang and a sale rep picked it up. On his way into work, Deeks thoughts returned that violin. Little did he know that he was going to get a violin and then some.

Deeks walks into work and saw that everybody was there before him.

{Strange.} Deeks thought, and then he decided to greet his co-workers.

"Good morn-"

"Where have you been?" Callen cut him off.

Deeks look at Callen and then realized that everybody was staring at him like he was a V.I.P. that was late to his own party. Kensi stared at him with those mismatched eyes, but they seem different. The anger that was prevalent after the missions' completion had almost dissipated, and her features had softened a bit.

{What's up with Kens?} Deeks thought

Sam fixed Deeks with his usually trademark blank expression, but the malice that would usually accompany it was not in it because of Deeks sacrifice last year and Sam was more tolerant of Deeks now. Deeks look at his watch and then responded.

"Seeing as how it's only 9:23 I think that I'm safe."

"Hetty got a call from Granger saying that everybody had to be in by 8:30." Callen said back.

Deeks looks at his cellphone and sees the missed call, and text message from Callen.

"Opps." Deeks replies. "I got side tracked this morning while I was getting my coffee that I forgot my phone in the car. My bad."

"It will be your bad if we get ripped a new one for you being late." Kensi retorted Sam snickered at her response.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your touch Princess." Deeks shot back.

Kensi rolled her eyes as usual and Callen picked up the phone and made a call.

{Well I think we might be regaining some semblance of our partnership after the fiasco that we just experienced last week. I'll approach Fern about it when we have some free time} Deeks thought. Callen hung up the phone and got up out of his chair.

"Now that we are all here, we are need up in Ops." Callen said

Sam and Kensi got up out of their chairs and started walking for the stairs. Deeks put his bag down at his desk and ran after them. After everybody and filed in and took their spots next to the respective partners, Hetty started to speak.

"I got bad news: because the op we just ran practically went pear shaped, SecNav called the director and gave him an order to put us on leave until we had a psych eval."

The field agents stared at Hetty in shock. And it was Deeks, as usual, to break the silence.

"So it's going to be that kind of party?" Deeks asked

Everybody stared at him and was at a loss for words; whereas, Callen and Sam were shaking their heads.

"What? I'm not the only one who wants to be sitting in front a shrink after a tough mission, so don't look at me like I'm crazy." Deeks shot back, and everybody conceded his point.

"So Hetty, what are we going to be doing after we have been cleared for duty?" Sam asked.

"Let's get through our "shrink sessions" as Mr. Deeks so adamantly put it and then we will go from there." Hetty responded.

"Are we at least talking to Nate for this debrief because I'm not up for talking to another person?" Kensi asked

"Somebody ask for a Nate Getz?" The Operational Psychologist asked walking into the room.

The three agents and the detective and turned and simultaneous let out a sigh of relief.

"So, who's first?" Nate asked

Callen raised his before anybody could respond.

"Batter up. I'll see Sam next, followed by Kensi, and finally Deeks." Nate said. "Callen meet me in the boast shed in an hour. Get bite to eat and whatever else you need to do before we talk."

As everybody filed out, Hetty called after Deeks.

"Mr. Deeks, a word in my office."

Kensi looked at Deeks, and he gave her a nod. Kensi followed Callen and Sam out and Deeks went to Hettys' office.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

As Deeks was leaving the armory he saw that Callen, Sam, and Kensi had already left.

"Callen and Sam left together to get a bite to eat and Kensi left on foot." Hetty said as Deeks approached her office taking a seat.

"You wanted to speak with me Hetty?" Deeks asked

"How long have you been driving by that music shop on 33rd street?"

Deeks stopped and stared at Hetty wondering how in the world she knew he had his eye on that shop. Then he remembered that this is Hetty that was asking the question. Then he remembered that conversation he had with Sam, Callen and after that case with Astrid.

-Flashback-

"Anybody seen Hetty?" Deeks asked

"Nope haven't seen her." Callen said

"You writin' off your losses in Vegas as business expenses?" Sam asked.

"What? No. What, what do you take me for?" Deeks asked.

"A guy who sneaks off to Vegas for Phantom of the Opera. And has a secret love for musical theater." Sam responds. "We always know where our team mates are Deeks. Always"

"Phantom of the what?" Deeks asks.

"Opera." Sam responds

"I wouldn't know because I'm not into musical theater." Deeks shots back at Sam.

"Nothing wrong with a good musical, Deeks." Callen chimes in.

"Fair enough, you got me." Deeks say. "Do me a favor-"

"No, no. We won't tell Kensi." Sam spoke up cutting Deeks off in mid-sentence.

-End Flashback-

"Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked

"I've been checking the shop out for about two weeks now." Deeks finally spoke finally after Hetty snapped his mind out of the flashback and backed into reality.

"Kensi told me that you used to play the violin when you were growing up. I'm guessing you are looking for a new outlet for letting of stress." Hetty said

That could be as much as a statement as well as a valid question. Then Deeks remembers that conversation he had with Kensi with perfect clarity.

-Flashback-

"Goth chick on the outside, sexy nerd on the inside." Deeks says. "Make that a sexy nerd with skills. That's some serious string work keeping our waitress up at night."

"You can tell that from a sheet of music?" Kensi asked

"I grew up playing the violin." Deeks responded

"What?" Kensi exclaimed not quite sure if she heard Deeks correctly.

"Yeah, I'm only part Neanderthal." Deeks retorted

-End Flashback-

"You could say that." Deeks spoke up quickly not wanting to test Hetty patience any more than he usually does.

"Since you have some time to kill why don't you head back to the music shop. Talk to one of the reps and tell them that you are there to pick a package for Hetty." She says.

Deeks takes it all in, and realizes the implications of the conversation and thinks a little bit longer, and then he responds.

"Thank you Hetty. You don't know how much this gift really means. In return you will have something that you have been wanting." Deeks said gratefully.

Deeks rises and shakes Hettys' hand and walks away to go pick up his present. After he leaves Hetty started to pour water for tea. Hetty stops and then replays the tail end of the conversation over in her head. When Hetty realizes the implications of the detective's words, she cracks a devilish grin and continues to drink her tea in silence. All her patience, hard work, and effort have paid off.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

As Deeks pulls up to the music shop parks the car and starts to walk into the shop. Just before he walks into the shop Deeks stops in his tracks, he is gets that same feeling that he had earlier when he came here this morning. Deeks feels like his being watched. He turns around and surveys the surroundings again and sees nothing. Still Deeks for some reason can't shake the feeling that he is being watched. He shakes it off and walks into the store.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Two blocks south of the music story on a high rise building is a guy watching the music store. He puts his binoculars down grabs a picture off the table. He verifies the picture and then replaces it for the phone on the table and makes a call. The picture is that of Detective Marty Deeks. Plus there are pictures of Sam, Callen, and Kensi. 5 feet from the table is a rifle leaning against the lip at the edge of the building.

**T.B.C.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: you know the usual: Characters that appear in this story are the property of CBS. And I apologize for any bad grammar, word misplacement or sentence structure.

3 days ago…

Nell is over at Kensi apartment trying to get answers for her strange behavior towards Deeks.

"Kensi what's going on?" Nell asked.

Kensi shakes her head not really wanting to have this conversation with Nell, but knew it was coming so she decide to get out in front of it before it gets really, really bad.

"Everything is fine, why do you ask?" Kensi asked back.

"Really! Seriously! I'm you best friend Kensi, you don't get to answer my questions with questions. Not only that I know what fine means, and you are not fine!" Nell shot back.

Kensi spun around with a shocked look on her face.

{Did Nell hear my conversation Deeks in the armory before Callen and I left for Iran?} Kensi thought to herself.

"Don't forget there are cameras all over the building: including the armory. So what's really going on? Deeks and you have been avoiding each other since the team landed back state side. What really happened in those caves over in Afghanistan?" Nell asked

"I was on a mission to kill a person call "The White Ghost." Not really much to go on though: no name, or picture just information on last known whereabouts." Kensi started to speak. "It was 4 months of misleads, and false information. Then we finally caught a break."

"Wait a minute: we?" Nell interrupted and asked.

"Granger, a C.I.A. operative by the name of Sabatino, I don't remember his first name and I'm not really worried about it, and me." Kensi expounded. "I don't really remember what happened next: other than I was somehow taken prisoner. The next thing I remember is I'm waking up to the sound of Deeks and a couple of other voices screams at each other."

"Who were the people Deeks was screaming at?" Nell asked.

"The White Ghost and a couple of his lackeys: one of his goons had me at gun point and the Ghost was standing behind us." Kensi said. "And another one of his guys was creeping up behind Deeks."

"Who is The White Ghost?" Nell asked bracing herself for the gut punch that would double her over and make everything that has been going on between these two, at least Kensi, perfectly clear.

"The White Ghost is my ex-fiancé: Jack Murdoch." Kensi replied.

Nell thought about her next words very carefully because she didn't want to wind up on the opposite end of her wrath. She has seen some of the things Kensi has done to suspects, and now is not the time to provoke that said wrath.

"What happened after the dust had settled?" Nell asked carefully.

"Deeks shot both of Jack's bodyguards and critically wounded Jack, but not before getting a shot in the arm himself. While I was tending to Deeks, Jack snuck away." Kensi replied.

Nell shot up wide eyed and speechless.

"The bullet grazed his arm. It was a superficial wound." Kensi replied waving Nell. "I patched Deeks up and we fought our way out of the caves, or until we meet up with Sam and Callen." 

Knowing where this conversation was going Nell just jumped in feet first.

"Deeks was doing his job Kensi, and you _know_ Jack would have killed you both if given the chance, so why are you mad at Deeks?" Nell asked.

"I wanted answers! I Want Jack to answer for what he did before Deeks killed him! Now Jack is in the wind, and I will never get my answers!" Kensi shouted.

"I understand that you wanted closure for the time that you spent with Jack, but was it really necessary to sacrifice you future, and Deeks, just to find satisfaction for your past? Are you willing to sacrifice your current lover, for answers on why your ex-fiancé left?" Nell asked.

Kensi stopped before she could utter another sentence and let Nell's words sink in. Everything Deeks has done since becoming her partner starts to flood her memory: The childish nicknames (Fern, Sugar bear, Princess, Light of My Light), saving her from a room full of lasers that would trigger a bomb. Deeks tried to protect her when Hetty had fired him from voicing her feelings prematurely. Deeks playing with the two school age children: one on the trampoline, and the other on the tennis court. Deeks made me start to believe again that going home and having a family was worth it again. All these feelings were nothing compared to what I had for Jack, but Nell is right; is killing Deeks worth finding closure for my past. In find closure for my past would it be worth it if I lose Deeks in the process. Is Max, my partner, my best friend, my BOYFRIEND, the cost for finding closure with my relationship with Jack? Kensi collapses on the floor and starts weeping. And through the sobs Nell can hear….

"No. No. NO! NO! NO my boyfriend's life is not price to pay to get closure for my past. It never has and never will. But…."

Kensi keeps sobbing and Nell just holds Kens in in her arms as she cries herself out. Nell just massaged Kensi neck and back to help through this moment of catharsis that was a long time coming. They both knew the full meaning of it: Jack is finally gone from Kensi heart, replaced by that blond haired detective with that scruffy lovable mutt, too. All the things that have happened to date and Deeks has still been able to break through her walls, and form a strong anchor for Kensi to hold onto. Stronger than Jack could have ever been; just one problem…

"Is- am I too late?" Kensi asks in a whisper.

"What?" Nell asks back.

"Am I too late? Did I throw away this relationship for something that could never been repaired?" Kensi ask in a louder voice.

"Seeing what he went through since your sudden and outrageous reassignment I don't think so and from some of the things that Eric has heard Deeks say, since your return, when he was eavesdropping in on him when Deeks was either in the armory or at the firing range, I'm going to say no. In his mind it seems that you are about to bail on him and move on." Nell says.

Before Kensi responds she has a flashback to the day they had become an official couple. And it was the same day that she was, as Nell so eloquently put it, "outrageous reassignment."

-Flashback-

"You have to promise me something though." Kensi pleads.

"Anything." Deeks says

"Promise you will be patient with me?" Kensi asks

Deeks just stares at Kensi all the while a big smile starts to form on his face.

-End Flashback-

"Hey Nell do you remember any of things that Deeks has been saying since we got back from Afghanistan?" Kensi asked

"Yeah, pretty much: why me? Why am I being punished for doing my job? I don't think Deeks has any plans for walking away from this relationship though." Nell said.

"How can you be so certain about that?" Kensi asked.

"Seeing as how Deeks spent that last 4 months borderline moping around like a puppy that lost its favorite chew toy, not saying that he chews on you, but he was lost at sea without you for a time. Deeks' first assignment after you left didn't involve a partner. His second assignment I was his partner, and his third assignment he was paired with an Arabic man during that case involving the Hawala system. I think I even remember Deeks cracking a joke about Koalas, if I'm not mistaken." Nell says.

Kensi laughs at the last bit about Koalas.

{Koalas, huh. Definitely sounds like something Deeks would make a joke about. Though you are not wrong about the chew toy Nell; I remember having a few bite marks on my body the morning after our first night together.} Kensi thought.

"Stupid question: was it really obvious that we were a couple?" Kensi asked

"Not horribly obvious, but a few emotional choices gave away the change." Nell said back with a sly smile plastered on her face.

N.C.I.S L.A.

Present Day: At the boat shed

"Do we really have to wait an hour to get this shrink session going?" Callen asked Nate.

"You wanted to get started right now? Okay, have a seat and let's get started." Nate stated. "Well you know how I always run these sessions: from the beginning. You can start from the time that Kensi was reassigned, or if the reassignment didn't affect you that deeply just start at the more relevant parts."

"Why wouldn't Kensi reassignment affect me?" Callen asked. "Isn't Kensi on my team?"

"Yes, but is she your partner?" Nate countered. "Yeah Kensi is like a little sister to you, but the reassignment didn't affect you like Deeks."

"Good point." Callen replied "The only thing I will say on the reassignment is that it hurt to lose a team member, but we solider on and kept it together."

"That's good to he-"

Nate was cut off in midsentence when Callens' phone started to ring. Callen dug his phone out of his pants pocket and saw on the caller id that it was OPS.

"What do you have Eric?" Callen asked

"It's Hetty, Mr. Callen." She responded. "We need you back at OPS on the double."

"What's wrong?" Callen asked.

"Shots have been fired at a music store on 33rd street." Hetty said.

"Hetty why are you so riled up? Who was in the shooting" Callen asked

"Mr. Deeks." Hetty responded.

Callen jumped and signaled for Nate to follow him.

"Is Deeks still alive?" Callen asked. Upon hearing that sentence Nate was racing to keep up with Callen.

"As far as we can tell Mr. Deeks is still alive and unharmed" Eric shouted into the phone.

"Any cameras in the area? Any possible way to tell the trajectory of the bullet to get a bead on the shooter?" Callen asked

"No." Nell responded. "All we have is Deeks walking into the music shop. Then 5 minutes later two more guys walk in after him. Then exactly 10 minutes later the same two guys that went in after Deeks ran out of the store and get shot in the head as they get thirty feet from the shop door. Then Deeks walks out sees the dead bodies, and starts to look frantically all over in case he's next. Then he gets a text on his phone: It reads for him to pick up one of the dead guys phones. Deeks walks over and picks up one of the dead men's phone and takes a call. After the call ends Deeks snaps two pictures, one of each dead guy, then heads south. And that is the last we have seen Deeks."

"And how long ago was the shooting?" Callen asked

"20 minutes ago." Nell responds.

"What is that instrument case that Deeks is carrying?" Eric asked

"It's a violin case, Mr. Beale." Hetty responds.

"Hetty, do I sense a future undercover op. involving Deeks as a violinist?" Callen asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out Mr. Callen." Hetty shot back.

"Eric rally the troops, Nate and I will be back in 15." Callen said.

"You got it Callen." Eric responded, and then hung up to call Sam and Kensi with Nell.

"What is situation?" Nate asked after Callen hung up.

"Deeks was at a music shop over on 33rd street and was attacked by to random thugs. Before it can escalate any further the two assailants were executed when they were, most likely, trying to lure Deeks into a trap." Callen said.

"No leads?" Nate asked

"Other than a text to pick up one of the dead guys phones, that's a negative Nate." Callen said. "Deeks what have yourself gotten into?"

The rest of the trip back to OPS was immersed in a heavy silence.

N.C.I.S L.A.

20 minutes earlier on the same rooftop, 2 blocks south of the music shop on 33rd street, the sniper was starting to set up to take the shot as his associates were walking into the music shop. Little did he know that he had an unwanted guest with other plans in mind. He pulled out a silenced pistol and shooting him in the head executing him. 10 minutes later the two guys that were tasked of luring Deeks into a trap, came out and instead were executed in mid run. He made a text message to Deeks, and made a phone call.

"Phase 1 is complete. Go for Phase 2." He said and hung his phone and walked away, but not before seeing Deeks rushing out. Deeks came out of the store with the violin in tow. Ready to use the case to beat the one of the assailants with it if it came down to it, but Deeks looks two his left and sees the two mean that attacked him dead on the ground. He looks all around expecting to get shot himself, but it doesn't come. Deeks looks down at his pants and pulls out his phone. He opened his recent text message and walks over to dead guys and grabs a phone and answers it. Before leaving Deeks takes a picture of the two dead men and takes off in the direction specified by the caller. The man on the roof left, but knows that Deeks will coming up to this very rooftop and see all the information pointing to towards fallen and disgraced marines.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Sam starts to wake ups to a sensation he hasn't felt in 20 years: the morning after shore leave. Sam's head is pounding, he's nauseated and the room or his head, one of the two he can't tell which one, is spinning like a roulette wheel. When Sam opens his eyes he shuts them really quickly. Sam looks up and sees a single light bulb over him. Sam comes to realize that he is handcuffed to a chair.

"Wow! Who'd I pissed off to have an enhanced interrogation sess-"

Sam cuts himself off in midsentence and realizes what the situation really is.

"Crap! I just survived being tortured last year! If I have to go through anymore of this my body or mind is going to give up!" Sam whispers.

Sam starts to look for a way to get out of his restraints and for a possible way out when he looks directly in front of him and freezes. Sam's eyes are out of focus so he lets them adjust and has the ultimate freak out session of his life. 20 feet away is another body. A female body: beat, broken, and bruise. And then the horror truly sets in.

"KENSI!" Sam shouts

Sam gets hit on the back of the head. The last thing he sees before the he passes out and the darkness claims him again is Kensi starts to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: N.C.I.S. L.A. belongs to CBS. And thank you to the followers, and those willing to give feedback. It is all very welcomed.

As Callen and Nate walk into to OPS they realize why it's dead silent. Why Nell, Eric, and Hetty are staring at the two them with concerned looks.

"I'm going to say that Kensi and Sam have been abducted." Callen stated nonchalantly.

"What gave it away?" Eric asked.

"We were just staring at them, Eric." Hetty replied.

"I'm going to spare you the psychobabble, and get us started with the search." Nate said. "Any leads on Kensi and Sam?"

Eric turns back to his computer checking for Kensi and Sam's phones in the database. Eric gets the usual flashing read message on the screen: disconnected.

"There phones have either been turned off, or the batteries have been removed." Nell spoke up.

"Eric look for camera footage of Kensi and Sam being abducted and start a kaleidoscope search for the vehicles they were put into." Callen said

"On it." Nell stated and started looking for the footage.

"Has Deeks phone been disconnected?" Nate asked.

Everyone looks at Nate in surprised. Eric and Nell turn around and start to look into seeing if it is still active, and where his location is at.

"Why is everybody staring at me like that?" Nate asked. "I work with special agents, and a detective with this team specifically, these kinds of questions should not come as surprised."

When Hetty heard Nate make light of Deeks still being a detective she just smiles to herself. If everything turns out in her favor Hetty will have a full complement of agents on her team again. Callen saw Hetty's smile just now and made a note to ask her about it later. For now he had to concentrate on recovering Deeks, before he disappeared like Sam and Kensi.

"Is the GPS tracker on his phone still active?" Callen asked.

Eric typed in the numbers and brought it up on the big screen.

"Yes." Nell said. "It's only… 100 meters south of the music shop."

"What man who survives being shot at would stay in the area after the incident?" Nate asked.

"Hetty?" Callen asked. The little ninja turned to Callen a questioning glance on her face.

"Got any favors you can call in that pertain to satellite access?" Nate finished Callen's train of thought.

There was another pause, followed by all faces turning to Nate with questioning or shock glances.

"Again with the glances, people! Just make it happen." Nate exclaimed.

"No luck on finding the camera footage, both instances of the abduction were in a camera blind spot." Nell chimed

"Eric contact Mr. Deeks immediately and tell him to regroup so we can figure out our next move." Hetty said

"Forget the satellite access, let Deeks play this through." Callen responded

Everybody stared at Callen like he had lost his mind.

"Unless you have a better idea by all means please speak up!" Callen snapped at the group.

"Are you telling me we should dangle Mr. Deeks as bait for either one of these groups to have their way with him?" Hetty asked.

"From your point of view Hetty, and everybody else in the room for that fact, it is the logically the smart option to get Deeks out of this situation and keep him alive." Nate spoke up before Callen could respond. "But from Callen's point of view with Deeks being trapped between two juggernauts there is no way for him to escape them. Either one of the entities will use traffic cameras to keep an eye on him. So in the long run, keeping Deeks in the field will either help or hurt our cause. Here's to it being the former."

"Hey, everybody!" Eric exclaimed, the other 4 looking in his direction. "Deeks is getting another text."

"Put it up on the big screen Eric." Callen said. With a few clicks of the buttons it's up on the screen.

Unknown no.: Are you seeing all the information?

Deeks: Yeah. How long have they been watching us? And who are you?

: Call me Jon Doe. And the answer to you first questions is last Monday.

Deeks: Ever since we got back from Afghanistan? What, wait! Are the guys you just save me from, do they work with The White Ghost?!

J.D.: Ah! So you do know him!

Deeks: My partner stopped me from killing him while we were in Afghanistan.

J.D.: If you want to save your partner and your friend, do as exactly as I say and you will walk away with more than just their lives.

Deeks: I trust you implicitly, but I have to ask you some questions.

J.D.: You get two. Proceed.

Deeks: Am I allowed to involve my team members that have not been captured?

J.D.: As long as Operative Granger isn't involved.

Deeks: Operative? It's Assistant Director Granger. He doesn't work for the C.I.A. anymore.

J.D.: They made him second in command? I feel sorry for that agency. And second question.

Deeks: Was "The White Ghost" former Marine Force Recon?

J.D.: Yes, why?

Deeks: Marine Force Recon was Grangers poison of choice when he was with the agency. Make since why you don't want him involved.

J.D.: You are a very bright man Detective Deeks. I'll contact you with your next bread crumb.

Deeks: I'll be here.

"So that explains why Granger was after "The White Ghost," the fool had a hand on the mans' leash and it broke." Eric replied. There was a beep on Nell's computer.

"You got incoming Nell." Nate replied.

"It's an email from our elusive detective." Nell replied. "It reads: I need an id on the three dead guys. Possible connection to days when Granger was in the C.I.A., also don't let Granger know you are investigating him."

"Does he know we just read that whole conversation he just had?" Eric asked

"Obviously you've never had two of your friends captured, and desperate to get them back. Deeks is on autopilot." Hetty said.

Nell downloaded the attachments and sends the appropriate response back to Deeks. It was an attachment with the three dead men.

"Nell go back to before Deeks comes out of the music shop." Callen says.

She brings up the footage of the two men running out of the shop. The camera footage and the two photos are a match.

"You know the drill Mr. Beale." Hetty responds staring at the big screen. Eric opened a search parameter with the three dead guy's faces.

"Mr. Callen, is Mr. Deeks telling the truth. That Kensi stopped him from executing The White Ghost?" Hetty asked.

"You read the conversation first hand Hetty. So I'm going to say that yes, Kensi stopped Deeks from doing so." Callen responded back with a quizzical look on his face. "Now the kicker is to find out who this white ghost person is and find out why there are so special to Kensi."

When Callen finished his sentenced, Nell hesitated very slightly. Which everybody except Eric and Hetty missed. Nell continued to type on her keyboard hoping not to rouse any suspicions.

"Is there a problem Miss. Jones?" Hetty asked

"A problem? No, there is no problem." Nell responded nervously, hoping to God in heaven that Hetty doesn't pursue the query any further. Nell returned to her work looking for anything that could give the team or Deeks an edge.

"Until Deeks reports in with an update, Mr. Callen and Nate will be staying here. That is an order." Hetty stated leaving no room for arguments. "Three of my people are in already harm's way. I will not allow any more to get thrown to the wolves," Hetty said leaving the room. When Hetty was well out of ear shot she continued "Forgive me Mr. Deeks."

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Twenty minutes after the text with Jon Doe and sending Nell the email Deeks proceed to get lost in the information that was on the roof top hide out. The White Ghost a.k.a. Jack Murdoch had all sorts of information on the team.

{Jack better be lucky that Jon Doe is coming after him. If I was the one to do the job it would not end well for-}

There was a ring on the phone that broke Deeks out of his thoughts. Not his phone, but the one he had taken off the dead men. Deeks is confused at first; then Jon Doe texted back telling him to talk the call. Deeks shrugs, and picks up the phone.

"Is the job done? Is it complete?" Asked the voice on the other line.

"Put the boss on the line." Deeks said in a clear, even keel voice. There was a pause; followed by which Deeks thought what sounded like an argument going on in the back ground. Then after another 30 seconds there was an answer.

"What is it? Has there been a complication" The second voice asked.

"You could say that. It looks like your men won't be coming home for a victory beer after the completion of the job Jack." Deeks said.

"Who is this? And how do you know my name?" Jack asked nervously.

"Relax man; we got all the time in the world." Deeks shot back.

"Who is it?!" Jack growled.

"Wow! You forget to get that bullet wound patched up? Is there an infection at the entry wound?" Deeks asked amused with how the conversation is unfolding.

"Ah the agent from the caves; you know Kensi doesn't want you back, right? She's going to be coming home to me. And you; you'll be dead before you find this hideout." Jack responded.

"Well I got one thing to say about the two of us: we both underestimated each other." Deeks said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Jack says.

"I failed to kill you in Afghanistan, and you failed to kill me since we got back." Deeks says.

"What that's supposed to mean?" Jack snapped at Deeks.

"Really! Force Recon and you can't figure it out?" Deeks asked.

"And that makes you special, how?" Jack shot back.

"Hey man, all I had was a violin, and my service weapon. You tell me Jack." Deeks said sheepishly.

"So what you, think you have me beat?" Jack asks. "Just a violin and a service weapon, and you think you're going to win this little battle?"

"Battle, no. War, yes. Seeing as how you can't read between the lines I'll spell it out for you: I'm still alive." Deeks said. He could hear Jack scoff at his statement. "Here's the deal Jack, you got two options. 1) Throw down your weapons and surrender, 2) Or wait for my friends to come and kill you and I will still keep Kensi. The choice is yours."

"N.C.I.S. will never find me!" Jack exclaimed.

"I'm not talking about them. I'm talking about my new friends. The ones that saved me and are coming to kill you, and finish the job I started." Deeks shot back.

"Getting sloppy aren't we, detective?" Jack taunted him.

"Unlike you fool, I'm will take whatever help I can get. And like I said earlier: I'm still alive. You have got to be running out of bad guys." Deeks taunted back.

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. Jack was contemplating what Deeks just said, and decide to play another game.

"Figured my time was coming to an end soon, might as well make the most of it." Jack said then hung up the phone.

While Deeks was having his conversation with Jack he got a text from Jon Doe.

J.D.: Get Julia Feldman to a safe place now!

"Awkward!" Deeks exclaimed. "We really need to stop meeting like this."

Deeks grabbed the information on the table, and grabbed his violin and left the roof. Once he was back on ground level, Deeks surveyed his surrounds just to make sure Jack didn't back up ready to finish the job. After he felt his satisfied that he wasn't being followed he ran to his car and head over to Mrs. Feldman.

"This ought to be an interesting conversation." Deeks said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

{Where in the world am I- opps scratch that, Sam is here too. So where are we at?!} Kensi thought to herself.

"Sam." Kensi whispered trying to get Sam's attention.

"Sam." She said a little bit louder.

"Don't waste your breath Kensi. Sam can't hear you, for the time being at least." Said an unknown voice. Kensi looked in to the direction of the voice. The person was walking into the light from behind her.

"Jack! What are you doing here?!" Kensi asked with a shocked look on her face.

Just as she finished asking the question one of Jack's goons attempt to cold cock Kensi. Kensi looked back at the person who punched and licked the blood off of her lip.

"I'm not the little girl you left behind Jack. I'm not helpless anymore." Kensi looked at Jack with a menacingly glare in her eyes. "What's wrong with Sam?"

"Sam broke." Said the guy who punched her, all the while he was prepping to punch her again.

"Broke, what do you mean broke?" Kensi asked trying to hide the nervousness creeping into her voice.

"Sam was being tortured, and his body just gave up on him. Or was it his mind that broke?" Jack answered. Then Jack punched her in the nose making Kensi see stars. After the stars had clear her vision she spoke up.

"Well seeing as we're still alive you're going to try to lure the rest of the team here and finish what you started in Afghanistan."

"Gold star for the special agent; now do you want to double down and go for the grand prize?" Jack asked which was followed by another punch from the first guy.

"I'd put a leash on him, before you lose another man." Kensi said. All the while she had been working on her cuffs with a bobby pin that was she pulled out of her hair when Jack and his goon squad weren't looking. The cuff had released its lock when the guy approached for another punch.

"And what are going to do: kick me in the shin?" He asked.

"No! The groin!" Kensi replied and kick him in the groin. Once he double over Kensi stood up and used the open end of the handcuffed and jabbed into the guy's neck, severing the carotid artery, and brain stem. Upon puncturing the skin blood started to spray and gush out of the wound. Jack and his men jumped back at the scene. The body hit the floor and blood shooting out of the wound. Kensi was standing there staring at Jack and his men with a "next victim" glare in her eyes.

"Hit her again!" Jack shouted.

The last thing Kensi remember was being hit from behind knocking her to the floor toppling the chair to the floor on top her. The last thing she heard before being claimed by the darkness is Jack voice in her ear.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you, or let you die until your boyfriend comes to your rescue. Then I will take away the one thing you care for more than anything in the world: Detective Martin Deeks. After the blood has been drain out of his body, then have you permission to die."

Kensi could see Jack smiled as she blacked out.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Prepare to get rid of Sam." Jack said after he restrained Kensi and searched her for any more items that could be used to pick locks.

"As you say boss." Replied one of his men.

"Anybody know the location of Kensi mom?" Jack asked

"Looking into as we speak." Another one replied.

"I want Kensi to begging to be killed before this is over." Jack replied.

N.C.I.S L.A.

Deeks stopped by his apartment before heading over to Julia's house, or mansion to be exact. His prize: the manila N.C.I.S. folder that has been gather dust in his home since before the team went after Hetty in Prague, and then on to Romania. Deeks opened the folder and saw the application inside. Hetty filed out the entire application, and all that was missing was his signature.

"Later. I better get over to Julia's before Jack does." Deeks says closing the folder and putting it in his violin case. "Monty. Come here Monty."

From the direction of the bedroom comes racing that lovable, scruffy mutt.

"Anybody ever tell you that you are a lovable, scruffy mutt?" Deeks asked. To which Monty barks and licks Deeks' face.

"Thanks for the kiss buddy." Deeks says as he was standing up and walked into the kitchen and grabbing his water and food bowl. Deeks grabbed a gallon sized Ziploc bag and put some of Monty's food in it. After closing the bag, Deeks grabs the leash and hooked it to Monty's color and exited the apartment. Deeks locked up his apartment and head out side. Once he was outside and at the car he unlocked it and put Monty in the back alongside the violin. He put the information that he got from the rooftop in the trunk and then jump in the driver seat and continued on towards Julia's.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

As Deeks was driving up to the mansion he had pause to remember the last time he saw this place. First it was from the back walk way when Kensi was being hunted by Peter Clairmont. Then Deeks walked up to the front door and asked Julia to follow him and he promise that Julia would see her daughter again. Then he came back with Callen, Sam, and Granger looking to save Kensi from dying. Now Deeks was in the same situation again: asking Julia to follow him again and believing in him that he would bring Kensi back to her again. And yet again it was a promise that Deeks would never break because not only was Julia expecting to him follow through on it, but both Kensi and him had unfinished business.

{So yet again we play for blood.} Deeks thought. Deeks got out of the car, and walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. And 30 seconds later the same beautiful woman answered the door. Julia sees Deeks and smiled, but it was quickly replaced worried stared.

{Next time I see Kensi I'm telling her how she has her mother's beauty.} Deeks thought.

"We need to stop meeting like this Detective Deeks." Julia said.

"Yes, yes we do. And you can just call me Marty, or Deeks." He said.

"And you may call me Julia." She said back.

There was a pause. Mostly because Deeks didn't know how to proceed, but Julia had an idea what had brought Deeks to her door once again.

"She's in trouble again, isn't she? My Kensi that is?" Julia asked.

"Make that our Kensi is in trouble. Kensi is my partner." Deeks said.

"I think Kensi is more than just your partner." Julia replied with confidence in her voice.

"I need you to follow me again Julia." Deeks said.

"Will I get to see Kensi again if I do?" Julia asked.

"Yes, but I need to get you to a safe place. Once we are there I will explain everything that I legally can, seeing as how most of it pertains to issues of national security. So if you would please follow me, again." Deeks said. To which Julia just smiled, closing the door and followed Deeks to his car. They both got in and strapped themselves in. Julia heard a noise from the backseat and turned around to see Monty, who gave her a kiss.

"Who's this scruffy gentleman in the back seat?" Julia asked.

"That is Monty. He's a retired service dog." Deeks said scratching Monty behind his ear, which Monty responded in kind by licking his hand. Deeks turned his attention back to the steering wheel and started the car and drove off.

"If you and Kensi get serious you should get a Siberian Husky." Julia said. Deeks gave her a question glance.

"Kensi is my daughter remember, and I just gave you-"

"Advice on what type of dog we should get as our first pet together as a couple." Deeks finished her sentence. "I will take that to heart."

And the finished the rest of the drive in silence.

**T.B.C.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters that appear in this story belong to CBS.

Callen walks back into OPS looking for an update on the situation a few hours after Deeks went rogue.

"Eric, Nell tell me you have something." He said

"I've been tracking Deeks movements and cell activity." Eric said. "The cell phone off one of the dead men received a call. It last 20 minutes, tops; after the call Deeks checks his cell phone and…."

"And what Eric?" Nate asked

"And nothing. The message is encrypted with pentagon level encryption, or better." Eric stated with a huff. "And the photos of the three dead are in the system, but they are foreign operative, to be more specific of the Arabic type."

"I don't want to hear any more about that topic." Callen said waving it off.

"Where did he go after he left the rooftop?" Nell asked.

Eric accessed Deeks GPS function on his phone and brought the last visited locations.

"Deeks first stop was his apartment, and he was there for about ten minutes, tops. Next stop was the residence of a Julia Feldman. After that he stopped at a local food truck. His current location looks like." Deeks rattle off the list of stops that Deeks made. Eric tapped a few more keys and brought his final location.

"Deeks is currently at the boat shed. Has been there for about… 5 minutes" Nell said

"Feldman." Callen stated "I think that is Julia Feldman. And if that is the case Deeks picked up Kensi mom again, Deeks sure does have a thing for picking her up whenever Kensi is in trouble."

"Do we have an update on update on Mr. Deeks location?" Hetty asked effective scaring the living daylights out of the two tech analysts, the operations psych, and the agent in charge.

"Deeks is currently at the boat shed." Nate replied. "And no, he hasn't tried to make contact yet."

Just as Nate finished his sentence a phone started to ring. Everybody was waiting for the person to answer their phone, but it didn't happen. Then everybody turned and started to stare at Hetty.

"Opps didn't realize it was my phone." She said while pulling her phone out and answering it. "Lange."

"Sorry I haven't called to give you an update. The last few hours have been kind of crazy." Deeks said.

"Nonsense, Mr. Deeks. I'm just glad to hear you voice." Hetty said. "Are you hurt?"

"You can tell everybody I'm in perfect health, physically at the moment. My mental health depends on the people upstairs calling the shots." Deeks replies.

Hetty covered the receiver and said "Mr. Deeks is no worse for wear." To which everybody let out a sigh of relief.

"Hetty, tell Callen and Nell to come to the boat shed will you?" Deeks said.

"Why?" Hetty asked.

"I've been on the run for 6 hours, or longer Hetty. Aside from Mrs. Feldman, who I just picked within the last half hour, I could stand to see a familiar face. Not only that I have information here that could be looked at with a fresh pair of eyes." Deeks shot back.

"Mr. Callen, Miss. Jones to the boat shed. It seems Mr. Deeks could use a fresh pair of eyes to look over the information and some much need rest." Hetty said to Callen and Nell. As they were walking out of Ops Hetty returned her attention to Deeks. "They are on their way; anything else Detective?"

"Yeah, whenever I make it back to Mission I have a gift for you." Deeks said.

Hetty smiled and replied "I eagerly await said gift. Take care, and keep Mrs. Feldman safe. I'm sure Kensi would kill you if she died."

"Will do Hetty and good-bye" Deeks said, and disconnected the line.

"Eric, start a trace on the anonymous number that has been texting Deeks." Hetty said

"I'll see what I can do." Eric replied.

"I won't stop you. I'll be in my office awaiting an update on your search." Hetty said as she was leaving Eric to his new assignment.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

At the boat shed, Deeks was sitting on a chair playing the violin that Hetty had bought for him. It was the first time that day he had a chance to play it. It was the first time in two decades since Deeks has touched a violin. He was a bit rusty at first, but pick up some simple cords, and then he move on to play a few lines from some classical music. When he finished one section that was particularly hard, harder than he remembered, Julia gave him a standing ovation. Deeks jumped and took a bow.

"Have you ever played for Kensi?" Julia asked.

"No I haven't. Kensi knows that I grew up playing the violin, but I lost interest in playing." Deeks said. "In all honesty this is the first time I have touch a musical instrument in a very long."

"Deeks you have to play for Kensi when she gets back to you." She said.

"Well that will be on my "to do" list, but I have some other pressing issues to attend too." Deeks replied

"Like what?" She asked.

"Well to keep it short and spoiler free because some parts of it pertain to matters of national security: Kensi and I decided to engage in a private relationship a few months back." Deeks said

"Congratulations." Julia said

"Thanks. Continuing on; the day after we decided to start dating, the assistant director decided to take Kensi on a classified mission. In short Kensi and the director fell short on completing the mission, and I was called in with two my other co-workers to rescue them and complete their original mission." Deeks said. He was about to finish the story, but had a visual flash back of the mission. Julia was waiting for him to finish the story, but realized something was off. She looked carefully and saw that Deeks eyes had glazed over and was no longer in the room mentally.

"The mission didn't go as planned?" She asked.

Deeks shook his head coming back to reality. "I'm sorry did you say something?" Deeks asked

"Did the mission fail?" Julia asked

"Except for getting your daughter out, yeah pretty much," Deeks responded. "The mission target happened to be Kensi ex-fiancé."

"I'm sorry did you say ex- fiancé? Kensi was engaged to be married?" Julia cut in.

"Yeah, she was engaged. After your ex-husband was murdered, Kensi spent about a year on the streets. And then somewhere along the line she found the love of her life. I'm not sure how long they were together for, a year maybe, and then he left her. Just up and left one morning. No god-bye, just gone. I think Kensi said it was on Christmas morning, too. Well her ex showed up again and it was as a terrorist. The assistant director gave her orders to execute him. Long story short: Kensi was rescued, but the terrorist got away."

"Kensi wasn't happy that you tried to kill him before she got some closure." Julia responded.

"Yep, now if you'll excuse me I want to return to my violin playing. The last week has been very rough on the team. Not that I don't trust you, but I would like to forget the whole ordeal. I also want to continue playing my violin too. Knowing Hetty I have a feeling it will be come in to play for some op down the road in the future." Deeks said and reset to the playing position and started to play again. It was another 20 minutes before Callen and Nell showed up.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Outside the warehouse that Kensi and Sam were being held hostage, Jon Doe and his team were prepping to hit the car that was leaving to dump Sam's body and go looking for Julia Feldman.

"Follow the car until they dump Sam's body, and then take them down. Leave no survivors, or evidence of the hit. And take Sam to Riverside Memorial Hospital. Check him in as a Jason Wyler.

"You got it boss." His lieutenant said. Then Joe Doe return his attention back to the warehouse. Two minutes later the side door on the warehouse opened and a car left. Through his binoculars Jon could Sam's body in the back seat.

"They're leaving now. Godspeed men" Jon said through his ear piece.

"Same to you too, boss." The lieutenant replied and the radio was silent again.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi was drifting in out of consciousness for what seem like hours, but it doesn't matter if she was awake or asleep. Kensi seemed to have lost all sense of time after she was knocked unconscious. Only one thing was on her mind though: Marty Deeks. All Kensi could think about was his laugh, his smile, even the innocuous pet names he had for. Everything that drove Kensi insane about Deeks was keeping her mind from going off the deep end.

{If I make it out of this alive, I'm never going to complain about the names every again!} Kensi thought

Kensi was willing to take all the ridicule in the world from Callen and Sam for however long they decide to pick on her, if she could just hold Deeks again. And with that she had a renewed vigor to get out of the warehouse alive. So Kensi just bided her time and waited until she had an opening, and conserved her strength. Little did she know that within the next few hours she would get that and more.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

As Callen and Nell were entering the boat shed when they heard some very beautiful and moving music being played. They followed their ears into the main sitting area where Deeks and Julia were sitting. Deeks was in the middle of playing a section of Beethoven's 5th symphony on the violin when Julia saw Callen and Nell enter. She waved at both of them, and they acknowledge her, and she told Deeks that they had company. Deeks quit playing when he heard clapping coming from behind him. Deeks stood up and turned to see Callen and Nell were applauding him and he took a bow for the second time in a 2 hour period.

"Who would have thought that motor mouth was talented in the fine arts?" Callen asked. Which elicited a bark out of Monty; both Nell and Callen walked over and petted the detective's scruffy friend.

"I bet Kensi is going to get some private shows when she gets rescued and released from the hospital." Nell said.

Callen and Deeks stared at Nell in shock and Julia bust in to laughter. Nell looked between Callen and Deeks with a quizzically and asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

"You do know who that is right?" Callen asked pointing at Julia.

"No." Nell replied

"Julia Feldman." Deeks answered.

"No. I'm still drawing a blank here." Nell replied.

"I'm Kensi mom." Julia said. After Julia's words register in Nell's mind did she realize why Deeks and Callen had the shocked looks on their faces, which was Nell's face cue to start blushing.

"I'm Nell Jones." She said introducing herself to Julia. The two women shook hands and Nell continued, "I'm a tech analyst, and friend of Kensi. I forgot that Callen mention that little detail earlier."

"There's no need to be embarrassed by what you said Nell." Julia reassuringly told Nell, "Though she never said it, but Kensi has confided her feelings for Deeks many times to me. Though Kensi never made light of private shows in any of said conversations, I got the feeling that Kensi want something more than a platonic relationship with Deeks."

Deeks had a surprised look on his face while shrugging his shoulders, all the while Callen and Nell stared at Deeks waiting for a denial. When Deeks didn't deny Julia's claim, Callen piped up. "What no denial from our shaggy detective?"

Deeks fixed Callen with a stare that said "Really?" to which Nell and Julia just laughed at the two men.

"Hetty said that you had some information for us to look at?" Nell asked.

"Backpack on the table." Deeks replied. "And while you two are looking over the information I'm going to return to my playing."

Nell was over by the table and opening up the backpack and dumping its contents on the table. Then she tried to make sense of the paperwork and photos.

"That's sounds like a great idea." Callen said as he was joining Nell at the table. "Not sure if Julia said this, but whenever you and Kensi settle your differences you should play for her."

"Yes, Julia has already told me. And I know the perfect song to play for her." Deeks replied and set up to play again.

When Deeks finished his sentence and start to play the violin again, Julia felt a little giddy that her daughter was going to have a handsome gentleman play a musical instrument for her. Julia's ex-husband, Donald Blye, never played an instrument for her but he still provided for her and that was all that Julia could ask for. Imaging in her mind's eye that Deeks was going to play the violin for Kensi, it would definitely be a romantic moment that she was happy that her daughter was going to have.

{I'm glad that Kensi finally found someone to care for, and love her.} Julia thought.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"There they are." Said one of Jon Doe's men.

"Let's do this, and get Sam to the Riverside." The lieutenant replied. "Well look at that they only brought two guys. And they will both have to get out to dump Sam's body."

The four men that Jon Doe sent are moving into position to take out Jack's men as soon as the get the opening.

"Eagle 1 as soon as dump the body; take both of the bogies down." The lieutenant said.

From a van twenty meters away is a sniper waiting for the body dump. The two men get out of the car go to the back door and pull Sam out of the passenger side. The two men struggle to carry the 6'2" 225 pound man to the nearest dumpster. After about a minute of deliberation, the two men decide to dump the body next to the dumpster and walk back to the car. And without hesitation, Eagle 1 put a bullet into the Foramen Magnum of both men.

"I like your style Eagle 1. Nice clean and surgical, the Foramen Magnum, works every time." The lieutenant said.

Eagle 1 drove the van over and two men loaded the bodies of Jack's men with Eagle 1. Eagle 1 and one other guy drove off to the harbor to discard the bodies, while the lieutenant and the last man to come out with them loaded Sam's body into their car and drove to Riverside Memorial. Time is of the essence if they were going to save him from suffer permanent damage, both physical, and mental.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Back at the Mission, Eric was heading down to update Hetty on his newest assignment.

"They number that you wanted me dig into is a burn phone, but every time it contacted Deeks it was in the same location." Eric stated.

"It seems that Deeks new found friend has been sitting on a high value target. Only question is what is being held at that location?" Hetty asked.

"I check traffic cams in and around that area, and see what I can dig up." Eric said before returning to Ops. As Eric was going back up to Ops, Nate was coming to see Hetty.

"The warehouse Eric just mentioned had some action a little a bit ago. One vehicle left the warehouse, and another vehicle left an adjacent warehouse. The vehicles made a stop north of the L.A. harbor, and then a third vehicle joined the party. The vehicle that left the warehouse is still in the same spot; whereas, the other two vehicles have left the scene. One went to the harbor and the other went Riverside Memorial." Nate said.

"Go up to Ops and stay with Eric." Hetty said.

"Where are you going?" Nate asked.

"My agents will be gearing up for a raid soon. Deeks will be me calling to the boat shed to keep an eye on Ms. Feldman." Hetty said as she was getting up to going to the armory, to grab few weapons and await the call.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Callen, Deeks, and Nell were going over the information when Deeks got a call on his cell phone.

"Detective Deeks." He responded answer his cell.

"Detective, it's Lieutenant Bates speaking. Do you want to tell me why somebody was checked into Riverside Memorial using one of your undercover aliases?"

"Which one?" Deeks asked with a puzzled glance.

"Jason Wyler." The lieutenant replied.

"Somebody sending a message, thank you Lt." Deeks said hanging up the phone. After he got off the phone, Deeks look at Callen and Nell once over but more so Nell; Deeks let out a sigh of relief when he realized she was wearing pants.

Deeks phone vibrated and he check his messages:

J.D.: get a partner and be ready to move in an hour.

"Nell do you have a bulletproof vest?" Deeks asked.

"Why?" Callen asked

"That was Lieutenant Bates on the phone." Deeks said

"Why is he calling you?" Nell asked

"A body was checking into Riverside Memorial Hospital under an alias." He responded.

"Then why'd Bates call you?" Callen asked.

"The name given to the nurse checking in patients was Jason Wyler." Deeks shot back.

"Sam!" Callen shouted. "Wait you're sending me to sit on Sam, while Nell and you go and do what exactly?"

"I have a vest in the car." Nell said, and left to retrieve it.

"Callen don't be stupid!" Deeks exclaimed back at Callen, "Sam needs a better protective detail than L.A.P.D.; on top of that Nell and I would be a more welcomed sight than you, no offense."

"None taken bring, and bring her back alive." Callen said, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. Though Deeks is right, he still wanted to be there when they rescued her; Kensi is practically his surrogate baby sister.

Looking over at Julia and remembering Hetty's conversation Deeks responded by saying, "Don't have to tell me twice."

As Nell came back with her vest, Callen was running out of the boat shed to head over to Riverside Memorial, hoping that Sam hasn't had any unwanted guests; before Callen was even out of the door Deeks was on the phone to the little tea drinking Svengali, as Lieutenant Bates called Hetty last time they talked, with an update.

"Yes Mr. Deeks." Hetty replied in her usual calm tone in her voice.

"Sam has been recovered and is at Riverside Memorial Hospital, Callen is on his way now to keep an eye on things until we can move Sam to a more secure location." Deeks said.

"Do you think that is necessary?" Hetty asked.

"I'm thinking there is another player involved, someone who hired "The White Ghost," so just to be safe once Sam is stable I suggest moving him to a safe house." Deeks replied.

"And Kensi?" Hetty asked

"Same deal, but we have to rescue her first." Deeks said, "Which brings me to the purpose of this call."

"You want me to come and keep Julia safe until you take down "The White Ghost" and his men." Hetty said before Deeks asked.

"We need you here with\in the next twenty minutes so Nell and I can be ready when Jon Doe calls." Deeks said not even wondering how Hetty knew what he was calling about.

"Keep Miss. Jones safe, or you won't have a job: as a liaison officer, or agent." Hetty warned.

"You wound me Hetty." Deeks said sarcastically. "I know I wouldn't last a day if Nell or Kensi were killed."

As Deeks was hanging up the phone he noticed that both women were staring at him.

"Hetty just threaten my position at N.C.I.S. if I let either of you died." Deeks replied to Nell. Both women laugh at his response and Monty just whimpered.

"Don't worry buddy, I won't let Kensi die. Too much is as stake to let go of her now." Deeks said scratching Monty behind his ear."

Deeks grabs his violin and walks over and grabs the case and places both on the table. Deeks opens the case and grabs the folder and opens it. Deeks flips to the last page and signs it. As he was signing it Nell walks over and watches Deeks. He returns the paperwork to a flat position and Nell gets a look at the paperwork as Deeks was putting it back in the violin case. Deeks put the violin back in the case on top

manila folder and closes the case.

"An N.C.I.S. application, how long have you had this?!" Nell asked excitedly.

"Two years, and this doesn't leave the room." Deeks said with a serious look on his face and a serious tone in his voice. Nell nodded her acknowledgement of his wish, "The same goes for you too Julia."

"My lips are sealed." Julia shot back at Deeks, to which he nodded his thanks.

**T.B.C.**

Author's note: I know I said there would be romance in this story, and so far it hasn't really happened. I promise its coming, just had to get the life threating parts out of the way. Have faith Densi fans, the romance will be coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles belong to CBS

Author's Note: Starting this chapter, and for a few chapters after that, it will be a consisting mainly Deeks and Kensi. Other team members will make appearance and be mention, but it will be mostly Densi. If you want to read about Sam's recovery, I'm sorry for a shameless plug, check out the story The Warrior Within.

Back at the warehouse where Kensi is being held hostage, Jack and what is left of his men are pacing around. Jack is venting his frustration because his men haven't returned yet.

"So tell me Kensi," Jack said mockingly. "Does my replacement think he has what it actually takes to "replace" me?

"If he is still alive, Max will come for me and he will take you down!" Kensi shot back smugly.

"What makes you think Max is still alive?" Jack asked with a smirk on his face.

"Well 1) you said you would kill him in front of me. 2) You haven't confirmed that Max has been killed, seeing as how you team continues to dwindle in numbers." Kensi shot back wiping that smirk off of Jack's face. "I'm guessing that Max has picked up some new friends along the way."

"What if he has?" Jack asked a little irritated that Kensi stole his fire.

"I see that you still suck at picking up on subtext, I'll let you figure that one out." Kensi said trying to suppress a laugh. "And before you punch me again, I'd be more worried about yourself as oppose to me."

Jack thought about her words and then walked away. Within the next hour Jack was about to have a very bad day.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Back at the boat shed Deeks and Nell were gearing up and awaiting both Hetty's arrival and for Jon Doe's call.

"So what's the play?" Nell asked.

"Watch our six, and be on the lookout for anything that I could have missed." Deeks said

"Deeks," Hetty said getting Deeks and Nell to look in her direction as she walked in followed by an unknown man. "A friend of yours?"

Deeks looked the man over and shook his head. The man may not look familiar, but Deeks thinks he might know the man.

"I understand you questioning stare Deeks, but-"

"Jon Doe, a pleasure to meet you!" Deeks said cutting him off. Deeks walked over and shook the man's hand.

"This Hetty, my boss; this is Nell, a co-worker; and this is Julia Feldman, my partners' mom." Deeks said introducing the three women, and Jon shook their hands.

"Now down to business," Jon said bring everybody in, "Jack is held up in a warehouse 3 miles west of the harbor. My men will draw the rest of Jack's men out."

"How many men does he have left?" Nell asked. Deeks nodded at her for asking the question, to which Nell smiled back at him.

"10 men," Jon said, "Apparently one of Jack's men met an unfortunate end at Kensi' hand. Stabbed him in the throat with a hand cuff; severing the carotid artery, nice and bloody death."

"That's my girl." Deeks said after Jon finished him sentence, which got a chuckle out of everybody in the room. "So what do Nell and I do?"

"You to get the fun part: Taking Jack down and bring Kensi home safely." Jack said "There is one catch through."

"Just give us the weapons to do the job, and it will be done." Deeks said.

Jon walked over to both Nell and Deeks and handed them both weapons. Nell and Deeks realized that the weapons have been modified, and look at Jon with blank looks on their faces.

"We want Jack alive." Jon said. To which Deeks nodded and Nell hesitated a little, "Jack has a lot to answer for, but he won't be traded off for favors like some other government bureaucrat like to do."

"I have a favor to ask." Deeks said. Jon looked at him questioningly, but nodded his head. "Jack was Kensi fiancé; can she get one last moment with him before you guys carry out his sentence?"

"You sure that is a good idea?" Hetty asked while Julia and Nell had shocked looks on their faces.

"I'll run it by superiors. And if they accept I'll get in touch with you." Jon said to Deeks. "My car is outside, if you have any last words before the raid now is the time."

"Hetty could you take my violin back to the mission and hold on to it for me?" Deeks said, to which Hetty just nodded. "Remember that gift I was talking about Hetty, I left it in the case."

Hetty just smiled at Deeks, and walked over to the table and grabbed the violin case and opened it. As Deeks and Nell were walking out the door, Hetty opened the case and saw the N.C.I.S. manila folder underneath the instrument. Outside Hetty and Julia could hear a car start and drive off; after the car had left, Hetty pulled the folder out, opened and flipped to the last page of the application and saw Deeks' signature on the bottom line. Hetty look at Julia and said.

"Deeks has no idea how much this will make your daughter happy." To which Julia responded by shedding a few tears. Hetty walked over to the couch and took a seat in the chair and signaled for Julia to take a seat on the couch.

"So tell me how you and Kensi are getting along?" Hetty asked. Julia got lost in her thoughts, not knowing where to beginning.

"I do have to thank you for Deeks giving me my daughter back." Julia said to Hetty, to which she nodded.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

On the way to the warehouse Jon told them what their guns are loaded with.

"Nell you have a tranquilizer gun. Most like Jack will use Kensi as a human shield, so shoot her with the tranquilizer; whereas; you Deeks have a gun that shoots a dart that will agent with paralyzing properties. So when Kensi goes down do hesitate to shoot Jack. Once Kensi has been stabilized we will take her to the university hospital." Jon said

"Why not Riverside Memorial Hospital?" Nell asked

"Because Jack is only the "tip of the iceberg," right?" Deeks asked

"Yeah," Jon Doe said, "But I think I know how to get the prize that everybody wants. Was that a violin back at the boat shed?"

"Yeah, Hetty bought for me this earlier in the day before your man saved me outside the music shop on 33rd street." Deeks said, "Why do you ask?"

"After we get Kensi out of harm's way and both Sam and Kensi recover fully, I'll give you the details." Jon said. It was silent for another five minutes before Deeks turned to Nell and said.

"Whatever happens stay calm and play it through." To which Nell questioned what Deeks meant, but nodded and turned to look out the window. It was another hour before they got to the warehouse. It would be after sunset when the raid on the warehouse would commence.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Night had fallen by the time Jon, Deeks and Nell showed up to the warehouse. They got out of the car, and walk up to the makeshift command center and got briefed on the current situation.

"Most of the men have spread out around the warehouse. It looks like there is a car out back, possibly for Jack to a getaway." The lieutenant said.

"Take this, and you two take the back." Jon said handing a com unit to Deeks and Nell; to which the two of them turned and ran off for the back of the warehouse. "We breach as soon as you're in position."

"You sure it wise to bring them in on this boss?" The lieutenant asked.

"Those two will want to save their friend, so they won't ruin the main plan of this operation, but before I brought those two I saw a violin with them." Jon said

"So, we are actually going to involve them with the rest of this plan?" The lieutenant asked.

"With that skill, why not? Not only that we could use the back up." Jon said over the com they heard Deeks say that they were in position.

"Eagle 1, take the two guards on the roof, then we breach." Jon said. He waited for confirmation, from his sniper that the job was done to send the rest of the men in.

"Both tangos are down." Eagle 1 replied over the radio. "Let's make this quick." Jon said to his men, who turned and ran for the building.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Deeks what did you mean by "let it play through" on the car ride over here?" Nell asked Deeks.

"Whatever happens when we go in there don't over compensate, don't over think it, just follow your training and protect yourself and me." Deeks replied.

"Of course I'll protect us!" Nell exclaimed. "Why wouldn't I?!"

"Nell relax, and calm down." Deeks said. "This is more than just trying to save Kensi. You have to realize you have someone waiting for you back at the mission."

"Eric, why would-"

"Don't play dumb Nell. Everybody on the team knows that you two have eyes for each other. Trust me when I tell don't waste a moment. Because let's be real: One of these days you going to go into the field and we might not make it in time to save you like we did the last two times. So when you get a chance start to kindle that relationship with Eric." Deeks said to Nell

"What if Kensi says something that doesn't ring true between the three of us?" asked

"Thus the "play it through" statement: let Kensi dictate the pace, but if it goes south don't hesitate to shoot her. I'll deal with the fallout later." Deeks said in a calming voice. They weren't even quite for two seconds before Deeks heard something that sound like muffled gun shots.

"Deeks, Nell we're breaching the compound now." Jon said over the radio. The two checked their guns again and started to enter the warehouse. But before they could ever approach the door it bust open and out came Jack and Kensi. When Jack seen Deeks and Nell, he pulled Kensi in using her as human shield; Deeks and Nell just raised their guns and trained them on Jack and Kensi.

"Who are you?" Jack asked

"Max!" Kensi exclaimed. Nell looked at Deeks and nodded his head.

"So you are the agent from the caves, I should thank you." Jack said.

"And I just would tell you to shove it." Deeks replied.

"Are you really going to try to antagonize me right now? I'm holding your future in my arms, what's stopping me from shooting?" Jack replied

"Really?! How dumb are you Force Recon?!" Deeks shot back. Deeks saw Jack's resolve falter. "What, do you think I've been doing all day? Running around Los Angeles without a clue of who you are, or what you used to do?"

"So what, you think you know what this is all about? You think you won this little encounter?!" Jack exclaimed at Deeks.

"You have no idea what you are up against here Jack." Deeks said. Before Jack could react Nell shot Kensi in the throat. Kensi fall straight to the ground; it was a fast acting tranquilizer. And Deeks followed it up with the paralyzing shot, to which Jack fell to the ground.

"Don't worry Jack. You aren't quite dead yet. Kensi will live. My partner shot her with tranquilizer round. She'll wake up in a hospital; you on the other hand I don't want to be in your shoes in the next 24 to 48 hours, as the old saw goes: there are worse fates than death." Deeks said to Jack. Then he turned to Nell and said.

"Check Kensi for a pulse, I'm going to radio this in." Nell nodded her acknowledgment and walked over to check on Kensi. Deeks walked out of ear shot and then radio Jon.

"Jon, can you hear me?"

"I hear you Deeks, is the target down and the packaged secure?" Jon asked back. Deeks look at Nell and nodded that Kensi was okay.

"Target is down and the package is secure. Waiting for you to come and take over." Deeks said. Nell walked over to Deeks to ask her question.

"How did you know that Kensi was going to call you Max?" Nell asked

"Honestly?" Deeks asked Nell and she nodded her head, "I didn't, but I guess she didn't want to give Jack my real name. So as I said "Let it play through," I have to say that was an awesome shot you took there; big stones Jones." To which she just smiled at him. Jon came walking around the corner a minute later and saw Deeks and Nell standing around talking. Then a white panel van pulled up behind the downed bodies.

"Put Jack in the van and get him to the safe house. The rest of you prep Miss. Blye for her trip to the hospital. I'll take you to the hospital, and then can catch a ride back from there." Jon said looking at Nell when he finished his sentence. To which Nell nodded her understanding of the situation. Jack was loaded into the van and then an ambulance showed to take Deeks, Kensi, and Nell to the university hospital.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

On to the way to the hospital Kensi woke up from the tranquilizer.

"Nell that was one heck of a shot you took." Kensi said groggily.

"Welcome back, Ken." The tiny analyst said. Nell got up and gave Kensi a hug. Then Kensi looked at Deeks and with a sad look on her face she said.

"We need to talk." She said to Deeks, but winced in pain upon completing the sentence.

"We will, but not right now. Once you are better than we will talk." Deeks said. Deeks reached forward and pushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. Nell looked on at the intimate moment and thought back to the conversation she had with Deeks before the raid.

"Deeks, how do you suggest I go about moving forward with the conversation we discussed?" Nell asked. Deeks thought about what she was saying and then asked, "The subject matter we brought up before the raid?" To which she nodded.

"A wise man taught me to treat it like you would when crossing a frozen lake." Deeks said; to which both Nell and Kensi gave Deeks a questioning glance, "Do not run. Walk slowly. Stop to look at everything. Take your time. He will wait for you." Nell face lite up upon recognition of what Deeks was saying and nodded her thanks. Then Nell called Hetty for a lift from the hospital when they got there.

Which hospital Miss. Jones?" Hetty asked. "The one at the university." Nell replied, and then she hung the phone up. They spent the rest of the trip the hospital in silence, but along the way the Nell noticed that Kensi and Deeks were holding hands. The stared into each other's eyes and carrying on a silently communication like they always do.

{It looks like they will make a full recovery from this debacle, and be stronger for it.} Nell thought.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

At the hospital Deeks got out of the ambulance with the rest of Jon's men and went in to the hospital to get Kensi situated. While they were taking care of that, Nell and Jon were standing around waiting for Hetty to show up.

"Aren't you going in to be with your friends?" Jon asked.

"That is well taken care; what about you. Aren't you going to keep an eye on your men?" Nell asked.

"Deeks will take of the heavy lifting. I want to talk to your boss." Jon said.

"Can I ask why? That's if it is within my pay grade?" Nell asked.

"We have another mission coming up, but we are short on men. Not only that a major part of the operation hinges on a skill none of my men have." Jon told Nell. He knows that Nell will be working the op. from her position of safety in the mission to help her team mates.

"The violin." Nell said.

"Yep." Jon replied. After their conversation had ended, Hetty had pulled up and got out to check on Nell. Once she was satisfied that Nell was of sound mind, and unharmed she turned to Jon. "Thank you for keeping my agents safe."

"They were under my care; so they were subject to the same care I would give my men." Jon said shaking Hetty's hand. "Hetty I've come into some interesting information; information that could lead to a terrorist attack in the future."

"What are you asking?" Hetty asked with apprehension written all over her face.

"I have a business proposition; one that benefits both of our teams." Jon said.

"Will I have control of my team?" Hetty asked.

"Hetty I will not put your team willing in harm's way. I will need extra security to make sure a high profile target doesn't escape. And Deeks will be point man." Jon said.

"How so?" Hetty asked. 

"I saw, and heard that Deeks picked up a violin. The operation consists of Deeks being a distraction so we can move into position and take the target down. I need the rest of you team as a deterrent in case he has extra back up." Jon said.

"Deeks goes undercover as a famous violinist and gets close to the target. Can I get the details of the mission when they become available?" Hetty asked

"Sure. I will talk to my boss to keep you apprised of the situation." Jon said. With that Hetty and Jon shook hands parted ways. As Jon was walking to the ambulance his men were returning from dropping Kensi off.

"Hetty." Jon called. Hetty turned and looked at Jon, "I need your team to stay off the grid until the mission is in place."

"No problems. I can find a team to fill in until we hear back from you." Hetty said to Jon. As the conversation ended Jon jumped in the back of the ambulance shutting the doors and it drove off. Hetty turned to Nell and waved her into the car. After they were in and start to drive back to the mission, Hetty picked up the phone and called Deeks.

"Hello Hetty." Deeks said answering his cell.

"How is Miss. Blye doing?" Hetty asked

"Just a few minor bumps and bruise. Mild dehydration being the worse problem; the doctors are going to run a few test and take some x-rays to check the full extent of the damage. I'm guess we should be out by morning." Deeks replied. "Any news on Sam?"

"Still in the coma," Hetty said, "Well when you two are released from the hospital come and see me. Also Mr. Deeks before you come to the mission stop by L.A.P.D. and turn in you badge and shield. Your paper work will be processed by 9 A.M."

"I understand." Deeks said as he was hanging up his phone. After he pocketed his phone he was approached by a doctor.

"Mr. Deeks, I'm Doctor Todd," Deeks and the dr. shook and she continued, "Most of the tests we have run have come back negative. We are rolling Miss. Waring into radiology to take a few x-rays now. You should take a seat, or go down to the cafeteria and grab a bite to each. We will contact you Mr. Deeks when we have an update." The doctor gave Deeks a curt smile and turned to walk away to go check on Kensi. Deeks decided that he hasn't eaten in a while so he decides to that the cafeteria sound like a great idea. On the way he phoned his boss.

"Deeks haven't heard from you in a while; how are you doing?" Lt. Bates asked.

"I'm fine. I'm at the university hospital; another one of my team members was hospitalized." Deeks said

"How are they doing?" Bate asked.

"Good. Can you come down here and meet me in the cafeteria?" Deeks asked.

"Why?" Bates asked

"We have to discuss a subject matter that has been in the making for about two and half years." Deeks said.

"I'll be there in thirty minutes." Bates said hanging up his phone. Deeks replace his phone and continued walking to the cafeteria wondering what was on the menu for the night shift.

**T.B.C.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S Los Angeles are property of CBS

Deeks was staring at the clock for what seem like an eternity, but by the time Bates showed up it was 12:30 A.M.; Deeks waved Bates to sit, and Bates was the first to respond.

"Sorry I'm late; I got held up at the precinct. What's so important that we had to meet right now, and not at the precinct in the morning during work hours?"

All Deeks did was pullout his service weapon and badge and place it on the table in front of Bates. Bates hesitated at first, but instead he grabbed the detective badge and weapon and said.

"I'll meet you at the boat shed at 11 A.M. so we can fill out the necessary paperwork. I have to say of all my detectives I have trained I thought you would have either been forced to retire because an injury, or K.I.A. Deeks."

"Why at the boat shed?" Deeks asked.

"I'm not going to make you suffer that building any longer than you have too." Bates said. Something got Bates attention because he broke eye contact with Deeks. When Deeks turned to see what it was Bates replied as he was getting up to leave.

"Looks like you have company. I'll see you at 11." Deeks unexpected company was Nate.

"This is an unexpected surprise Nate, what are you doing here?" Deeks asked. The men shook hands and took a seat at the table.

"I came to see and Kensi and you, but Kensi is still with the doctors. So I will talk to you for the time being." Nate said, to which a grim expression spread across Deeks face.

"Come on Deeks you have experienced a lot of trauma during the past twenty hours. You shouldn't be afraid of this. You should actually embrace it; this session will help you deal with the fallout of the mission and with Kensi." Nate said with a hard tone in his voice. Deeks is a hard one to read. He can keep up with the agents in the field, but is still lacking certain aspects that the agents have. Technically he doesn't lack them; Deeks has yet to fully hone said aspects necessary to make him more effective. Deeks seemed to shut down, but there is a way to get him to open up.

"I'm going to ask you a question; one that we have already visited, but I think enough time has passed for you to have answered the question: What is the unique ingredient in your partnership with Kensi that is different from Sam and Callen's partnership?" Nate asked

"This conversation isn't leaving the table is it?" Deeks asked. Deeks was nervous about what he is going to say. He's pretty sure the entire team knows the truth about the relationship between him and Kensi, but that doesn't mean he isn't scared to admit it to himself.

"You know I adhere to a strict Doctor-Patient Confidentiality Deeks…. You've never admitted to anybody what you're about to tell me have you?" Nate asked

"Possibly." Deeks said. To which Nate just cocked his head to the side. "Later that night after we talked Kensi came and visited me. I can tell that she was desperate to see me."

"Weren't you happy to see her?" Nate asked

"I was still working out our conversation in my head when she came by. I didn't turn her away because I didn't have the heart to do that to her. And I guess it was time to let Kensi back into my life." Deeks said

"Well what happened?" Nate asked.

"Kensi had bought food from our favorite Chinese restaurant. We sat, ate and talked for a little bit. Then Kensi said that there was a movie coming on at 11, though I really didn't feel like watching it; I tried to anyways. While Kensi was half through her explanation of the movie I had fallen asleep. Kensi asked what happens next." Deeks said. There was a pause and thick tension that hung in the air between the men for a little bit before Nate broke the silence.

"What was you answer Deeks."

"My answer to your question was the answer to Kensi question, though it was a little out of left field given the circumstances, but I said that it was a love story." Deeks replied

"What love story, Deeks?" Nate asked.

"The unique ingredient that makes our partnership special; the difference between our partnership and Sam and Callen's partnership, that ingredient is love. Kensi and I love each. Though we need to talk to make sure we are on the same page." Deeks said.

"What makes you think that you two aren't on the same page?" Nate asked.

"To put it simply I'll give you the short version on my experience with rescuing Kensi in Afghanistan. Callen, Sam and I were sent to rescue Kensi and Granger, not that I'm very wild about the man." Deeks said.

"Why don't you trust of Granger? Kensi is capable of taking care of herself." Nate asked.

"The last time Granger personally over saw a mission the agent in the field died. So you can understand why I'm not fond of the man." Deeks replied dryly.

"Point taken." Nate said, waving Deeks onto continue.

"The mission was save Kensi and Granger, and to kill the man known as The White Ghost. Well it turned out that the person known as The White Ghost was Kensi ex-fiancé: Jack Murdoch."

"Then what was the problem when you and Kensi got back to the States after the mission was completed?" Nate asked

"Because Kensi wanted answers for the way Jack left things when they had first met." Deeks replied

"And you were more concerned with the mission?" Nate asked.

"Had Jack come quietly, and not try to kill anybody on the team I might have obliged Kensi' request, but Jack and one of his men had Kensi with them. The body guard had tried to use Kensi as a human shield, and Jack was behind them. But another one of Jack's men was sneaking up behind me. So I had no choice but to kill Jack and his men to save Kensi, me; plus they would have definitely tried to kill Callen and Sam too. Jack got away though, but not before I had critically wounded him. " Deeks said.

"So Kensi was trying to get back with Jack; or Jack did try to "brain wash" Kensi into believing that he wasn't a terrorist like her superiors had made him out to be?" Nate asked.

"Not from what I could tell. So basically the whole trip back to the states was Kensi telling me I was wrong for getting in the way and for not letting her to get the answers that she desperately wanted." Deeks said.

"But you mentioned that you two were trying back on the same page, how?" Nate asked

"For starters yesterday morning I made eye contact with Kensi and the anger that was dominating her eyes since we got back from Afghanistan had started to wane. And then again on the way to the hospital earlier tonight she was more forgiving and said that we needed to talk. I want to make things right and get our relationship back to what it was before she went to Afghanistan, but I want her to be ready."

"How so? Nate asked.

"The night before Kensi went to Afghanistan, we made love. Now if Kensi isn't ready to pick the relationship up from there I'm okay with that. I want Kensi to be comfortable, and feel safe if we are going to continue this relationship." Deeks said.

"Why wouldn't Kensi feel safe?" Nate asked.

"Nate I don't want to just have "sex" with Kensi, I want love. I want the emotional bond that has been building between us since the day I saved her from the room filled with lasers that would detonate a bomb if broken. I want that emotional bond in every part of our life. I don't want Kensi' for just her body, I want her heart. Though I afraid I wouldn't know what to do with it, but I don't Kensi because she is a woman. If I wanted a woman I would go to one of the bars I have been known to frequent and pick a random woman up. I want a love story that beats the odds; I want Kensi' mind, body and soul. Plus this is Kensi we are talking about; she deserves more than "just sex" Nate." Deeks said

The emotions that were building in Deeks had radiated off of him and into Nate. So much that Nate didn't know how to respond at first.

"Did I come onto strong?" Deeks asked to which Nate chuckled.

"No, not at all Deeks; I didn't realize how much time has passed that the bond you share with Kensi has matured that greatly. To be honest if you had Kensi' heart I'm sure you would know what to do with it. This question is going to be rhetorical: but the things you want from Kensi would you be willing to give them to her?" Nate asked.

"You wouldn't being doing your job correctly if you didn't ask those kinds of questions Nate, but yes it is a rhetorical. All the things I want from Kensi I would definitely give Kensi; that is if she wanted the same thing. Like I said we still need to talk."

"Just to be honest, and you already acknowledge it, what if she needs time? What if you have to build the intimacy back to a certain level?" Nate asked.

"Well the last thing Kensi asked before I went with the suspect to the hospital the day she was reassigned, actually she made me promise her was that I would be patient with her." Deeks said.

"Do you regret anything that has happened to date?" Nate asked.

"If you're asking me if I had the chance to go back in time and change anything about my past, the answer is no. If I changed anything and I might not be here having this conversation with you and be in a relationship with my beautiful partner. There are a lot of bad things that have happened in the past six to twelve months, but none of that I would change. Changing them would have delayed the progress of our "thing" as I use to call." Deeks said.

"Now you're just going to call it what it is: a relationship." Nate said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, no use denying it anymore." Deeks said. Before they could continue the conversation the men heard a page for Deeks to come to the nurses' station on the 6th floor.

"If you'll follow me you can do the same with Kensi." Deeks said and they got up and walked towards the elevator.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks and Nate approached the nurses' station to get an update on Kensi.

"How is Melissa doing?" Deeks asked.

"She is fine, but given the extent of her time spent being held hostage, we want to keep her until morning." The nurse said. "She is in room 603."

Deeks nodded to Nate, and he walked away. Deeks stayed behind to get a little more information out of the nurse.

"What did your test find out about Melissa?" Deeks asked.

"Melissa's worse injury is mild dehydration. She has had a few cuts and bruises, but no concussions or anything that would require s hospitalization for more than a night." The nurse said.

"That's great news." Deeks said as he turn to look at room 603, it was at the end of the hall. Deeks wanted to go and see Kensi, but he knew that he would have to wait a little bit. It was more than just wanting to go see Kensi, he longed for the day when they would be whole again. And then he remembered Kensi words again before he went to the hospital with Thappa; that look of desperation:

{Promise you will be patient with me?} Deeks heard Kensi words echo in his head. He remembered the look in her eyes when she pleaded with Deeks to be patient. If Deeks was being honest with himself he wanted more than just sex. Sex with Kensi would be enticing, but making love to Kensi is the goal Deeks had in mind. Kensi' love is worth the journey back to where they were before the mission to Afghanistan.

"We'll figure it out. We always do." Deeks said as he walked to 603 and sat in the chair outside the room and waited for Nate to work his magic.

N. . L.A.

Kensi looked up as the door opened and a saw that it was Nate and her heart dropped to her feet. She wanted to see Deeks. Kensi wanted to correct the mistakes of the past week and attempt to regain some semblance of the partnership they had before the mission in Afghanistan, but it would seem that Nate would be, hopefully, the last roadblock before Deeks and her could fix the mistakes of the past week. Or at least Kensi could fix her mistakes, seeing as how Deeks came to save her and escort her to the hospital and get checked out.

"Why is it that people are always unhappy to see? First Deeks, now you." Nate said.

"Some things have happened during the past week and I want to make amends for them, but it looks like I'm just going have to wait a little longer." Kensi said.

"I wouldn't worry about it Kensi." Nate said. Kensi gave him a suspicious glance. "It seems the general consensus of the two people I have come to see in the hospital is about "making amends," so you will have no problems there."

Kensi' face lite up with a bright smile. Hope is still alive.

{I can try to salvage the mess I made. Though I not ready jump right back into making love just yet, I'd be lying if I said I didn't want him next to me at night when I go to bed.} Kensi thought

"Penny for your thoughts?" Nate asked

"Before I was reassigned to Afghanistan Deeks and I became an official couple; that was a night I will never forget. The entire time I was in Afghanistan I was always thinking about Deeks, and the night we shared. Anything I got from Deeks, picture or a text, I cherished like it was a gift from a dying relative." Kensi said.

Kensi drifted off into her thoughts again, mainly about her apology to Deeks, and begging that their "thing" was still alive.

{Our thing, I think it's time to start calling it what it is!} Kensi thought.

"Is Deeks forgiven for saving everybody's life in Afghanistan?" Nate asked.

"Yes! While I was being held captive I could see it in Jack's eyes that the man I had once loved was gone. Though I had a little chat with Nell about this subject last week; I just never got around to telling Deeks that I'm sorry for accusing him for doing his job and that I'm sorry for taking it out on him." Kensi said.

Kensi start to cry after she had finished that sentence, and from the way it had been building up it was going to be a good long cry.

{I think it's time to try a different tactic here. Let's see what Kensi has any ideas for the future of their partnership, and relationship.} Nate thought.

"I'm going to try a different tactic, what do you want in the future between you and Deeks?" Nate asked. Kensi finished crying and thought long and hard about what Nate said.

"For now I want to put our lives back together. Then when can think about the future and possible marriage." Kensi said.

{Mutant ninja assassins are still on the table. That's if Deeks hasn't changed his mind.} Kensi thought.

"If the two of you are honest with each other I think marriage and even a family is possible. Just make sure you two have a plan that keeps the two of you together, and something will work out." Nate said.

"I know you firm believer in Doctor-Patient Confidentiality Nate, but without giving anyway anything said in confidence how are our chances; for a relationship that is?" Kensi asked.

"Let's just say that a relationship is still possible in the future between the two of you." Nate said. To which Kensi just smiled. "Look I understand what you want, and I know what Deeks wants. There is nothing but hope for the future, so don't over think it. When the two you start to make amends, be honest. It will only help your chances of successfully saving your relationship." Nate said.

"But both Deeks and I are afraid we will be bad parents. His father was a monster, and my parents weren't exactly saints." Kensi said.

"Let's get one thing straight: do you see Deeks turning into a monster like his father?" Nate asked. Kensi shook her head.

"I think that if Deeks did become a monster I think you wouldn't have a hard time putting him in his place if he did." Nate said.

"Touché." Kensi responded.

"Given the love I feel between the two of you, I think you would make great mother. With Deeks strength Kensi you would do just fine. Don't get me wrong there would be mistakes made between the two of you, but nothing the two of you couldn't handle. And if you have any questions about parenting you could always ask Sam." Nate said which had garnered a smile out of her. Nate got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kensi asked.

"Unless you have anything else to say, which both of us know the answer to that, I have to make my way over to Riverside Memorial Hospital and talk to another person. There is somebody waiting just outside who would keep you company better than I could." Nate said. "Don't be afraid of the future Kensi. Make amends with Deeks and it can and will get better, I promise."

Kensi saw Nate step outside and could be hear him say she's all yours to somebody out of sight. With a finally glance back, and a wave good bye Nate turned and walked away. Kensi looked at the opposite of the door as Nate left to see somebody walk in.

"How are you feeling sugar bear?"" Deeks asked.

When Kensi saw Deeks she started to cry uncontrollably. Deeks rushed over to make she was okay and Kensi almost jumped off the bed into Deeks arms. They just held each other for a while. Deeks let Kensi cry herself out, and then he would try to talk to her. Deeks look at the clock and saw that it was 2:30 in the morning.

{I think we have this conversation after we have rested.} Deeks thought.

After Kensi finished crying she pulled away from Deeks to look him in the eyes. The next thing they did, as if by silently conversing, was kiss each. And this kiss was just as passionate as the one they shared back on the hill when they were hunting Siderov. They pulled away because the lack of oxygen was making it hard to continue the kiss, and Kensi want to say something.

"I'm sorr-"

Deeks put a finger on Kensi lip cutting her off. They both smiled and shared a laugh; remembering the last time Deeks did this Kensi grabbed Deeks arm and put him in an arm lock. Deeks remove his finger and kissed Kensi on the lips again. Then he kissed her forehead.

"There is so much we need to say and do, but it's getting late. We should get some rest because it's going to be a busy day. But once most of the theatrics are done we will have all the time in the world to say what needs to be said. But I give you a gift of words to sleep on until daybreak." Deeks said to Kensi.

Kensi had cocked her head sideways wondering what Deeks has to say. Deeks kissed Kensi one more time, and she smiled.

"I forgive you for you your mistrust, and that I love you." Deeks said. Kensi hesitated at first, but Deeks continued.

"If you're not ready to say it yet, I won't rush you; just know that I love you and had every intention of trying to make amends. Now get some rest, tomorrow has some great surprises in store for us." Deeks said. Then he kissed Kensi and they both smiled. They are both happy that they can kiss each other now and not worry about whether it will ruin their partnership. Five minutes later a nurse came into to check on Kensi and saw both Kensi and Deeks fast asleep, and holding hands. The nurse smiled and continued with her check and left shutting the door behind her.

**T.B.C.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters appearing in this story, just the story.

Deeks was sleeping soundly and unaware that Kensi was up and moving around. While he was still asleep, Kensi has signed her paperwork to be released from the hospital, and was changed into her clothes that she wore to the hospital last night. Kensi looked at the clock and saw that it was eight thirty in the morning. Knowing that Hetty wouldn't hurt them if they didn't show up to work after the events of the past twenty-four hours, but she wanted to go in and get her personal effects that she left at work yesterday. Kensi notice Deeks nose starting to twitch, and she remembered that when his nose twitches like that he was happy. So instead of gently shaking Deeks awake Kensi kissed him.

"Good morning to you too Fern!" Deeks exclaimed while stretching. "That was one heck of a wakeup call!"

Deeks got up out of the chair and kissed Kensi back, to which garnered a smile out the couple. When Deeks finally came down off of his high he realized that Kensi was dressed in her street clothes.

"You free to go home?" Deeks asked.

"I already signed my discharge papers while you were sleeping. I decided to kiss you awake because your nose was twitching. I thought what would be the best way to wake you up: and that would be to wake you up with a kiss." Kensi said. Deeks smiled and the two walked for the elevator. When they got to the parking lot Deeks remember their predicament.

"Crap!" Deeks exclaimed.

"What?" Kensi asked.

"We're going to have to catch a cab to the boat shed, or to the mission." Deeks said.

"Why?" Kensi asked

"Neither of us drove." Deeks said. Just as he finished his sentence Nell and Eric pulled up into the parking lot in her mini cooper.

"Need a lift?" Eric asked. To which Deeks looked at Kensi and nodded to the car, and they both got in.

"Where to?" Nell asked.

"Drop me off at the boat shed so I can pick up my car." Deeks said. As Deeks finished saying that he needed to pick up his car his phone started ringing. He pulled his phone out and saw that it was Hetty.

{If she is calling about L.A.P.D. repossessing their cruiser, she is clairvoyant.} Deeks thought.

"Yes Hetty." Deeks answered his phone.

"Don't bother going to the boat shed for your car. L.A.P.D. already picked it up. Come back to the mission and get your new car." Hetty said.

"Thanks Hetty, we're on our way." Deeks said hanging up his phone. "Nell change of plans: just head back to the mission."

"You got it." Nell said changing directions heading back to work.

"I swear Hetty is psychic." Deeks mumbles under his breathe. Then his phone vibrates. It's a text message from Hetty.

[There are no such things as psychics, Mr. Deeks.] Hetty texted. To which Deeks start to freak out on the inside, but had a serious expression on his face.

"You say something?" Nell asked looking in her rearview mirror.

"Nothing." Deeks said.

The drive back to the mission was a silent one. Everybody was lost in their own thoughts. Deeks was looking forward to get his official N.C.I.S. credential, his new car, and then to the boat shed to say good bye to decade and a half of service to the force.

{We still need to talk about what happened before Kensi went to Afghanistan, and then the events of the past week.} Deeks thought

Kensi was thinking about catching up with Nell, and being debriefed by Hetty. Kensi turned and looked over at Deeks and stares at the gorgeous man sitting in the back seat of the mini cooper with her. Kensi reaches over and grabs Deeks' hand and puts it in her lap. Deeks looked back at her with a questioning glance, but all she does is smile back at him. To which Deeks give her his trademark smile that melts her heart, and winks at her. Nell saw the whole exchange in the rearview mirror and smiles at the two. Nell is looking forward to catching up with Kensi and tell her about enter into a relationship with Eric. Nell just wants to spend as much time as she can with Eric. Eric is thinking about spending as much time with Nell as he possibly can, too. Taking Nell with him whenever he goes surfing, or anywhere for that fact; to show her off to the world that Nell is his girlfriend.

"What are your plans for the morning?" Nell asked both Kensi and Deeks.

"Right now I'm just expecting to be debriefed by Hetty." Kensi said.

"I have to talk to Hetty about a few things, and then I have to head out for a meeting at 11." Deeks said. Kensi could tell Deeks was hiding something, but decided not to press the issue at the moment.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

By the time the mini cooper pulled in the mission parking garage it was 9:30. Everybody started to head in when they heard Hetty called out.

"Mr. Deeks, a word." Deeks nodded at Kensi that he will catch up later, and then walked over towards Hetty. Deeks saw that his new car and stopped dead in his tracks.

"2014 GMC Acadia with the necessary upgrades, plus a surf rack on the roof." Hetty said tossing Deeks the keys. To which Deeks nodded at her. And the Deeks notice a small box on the hood of the car and realized what it was. The true prize, one that would make this new car needed and necessary; Deeks opened the box and saw his N.C.I.S. credentials and new Sig Saur. Deeks turned to Hetty and offered his hand. Hetty took his hand and shook it. Deeks placed his credentials in his pocket and gave the gun a once over. And then nodded at Hetty again and headed for the armory.

"Jon Doe wants to brief you at the boat shed at noon." Hetty said. Deeks turned, nodded at her and resumed his current journey to the armory. "He also wants Kensi to come to."

"I have to meet Bates to fill out the necessary paper work to make my resignation final at 11. I'll try to keep it short." Deeks said. For once it was Hetty's turn to nod her understanding of the situation and Deeks continued on towards the armory.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Upon entering the armory Deeks was approached by Nate.

"What are you up to Special Agent Deeks?" He asked.

"Who told you that?" Deeks asked.

"I saw Hetty pull a new badge and Sig Saur out and put it in a case I saw earlier. Nell already has a Sig Saur, and she only goes into the field when necessary. So you were the logical chose for being the recipient of the badge and gun." Nate said.

"Don't tell Kensi," Deeks said. Nate as about to protest but Deeks cut him off, "I want to tell her myself."

Nate nodded and left the armory. Deeks pulled out a box 40 S&W rounds and loaded his magazines and gun. He put the box back on the shelf and looked at the clock. It was 10:30, and decided to call Kensi on his way to the garage.

"What do you have Deeks?" Kensi asked.

"I have to make one stop, but I will be back to get you soon. Hetty says that you and I are needed at the boat shed at noon; so be ready to go as soon as I get back okay?" Deeks said

"Yeah, see you soon." Kensi said

"Same to you too partner." Deeks said hanging up the phone. Deeks was back in the parking garage and getting into his new vehicle heading out to the boat shed. Little did he know that the new few hours were going to be intereting.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi was walking into ops. to catch up with Nell. Kensi was wondering if Nell took the plunge with Eric.

"So Nell what has happened since we last spoke?" Kensi asked

"Well I took Deeks up on his advice and made a proposition for Eric." Nell said

"Someone say my name?" Eric asked as he was walking into ops.

"No. And we were just leaving." Nell said grabbing Kensi hand and walked out of the room. Eric looked at the two women as they vacated the room and then sat back down at his computer returning to his work.

"The women are going to be gossiping about your relationship, Mr. Beale." Hetty said. Eric jumped at Hetty's ninja skills.

"Well I hope Nell has the decency to redact some of the info when talking Kensi." Eric said taking the conversation in stride.

"Anything embarrassing that you don't want her to know, Mr. Beale?" Hetty asked.

"No, I just need the whole mission to know the specific details of our relationship, for the moment." Eric responded back and then returned to his work. Hetty stared at Eric and smiled. The Tech engineer may seem aloof at times, but he has his head on straight when it counts. Hetty left the rooming making her way back to her desk.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Nell and Kensi found their way to the armory to speak in peace without prying eyes or ears to interrupt them.

"Kensi what's a Frozen Lake?" Nell asked. Kensi laughed remembering what seem almost like a lifetime ago. Kensi and Deeks talking about their relationship and whether it was going to work or not. I guess we are still on the fence about our relationship, but I guess it still hopeful.

{Deeks told me that he loved me. I guess there is still something to be saved; if I'm willing to step up to the challenge.} Kensi thought.

"Kensi." Nell said

"I remember having this conversation with Deeks last year. It's something that I learned in Sayoc. Your frozen lake is the name for what you want the most in the world, and you want it you want it so bad that you'll do anything to get it. And your heart takes over. But because of that it destroys you in the end. It's right there, just sitting in the middle of this frozen lake. And you think you're fast enough to-to go out there and grab it before the ice cracks." Kensi said.

"I guess the advice Deeks gave makes since given what you just said: Do not run. Walk slowly. Stop to look at everything. Take your time. He will wait for you." Nell said. "The last few have hours been interesting. But the best part was that we home together."

"Anything happen?" Kensi asked.

"We're trying to take it one day at a time. To answer your question: we lied down together and just slept in each other arms. Eric is stronger than he looks." Nell said with a prideful smile gracing her features.

"Must be from all the time he has spent surfing." Kensi said smiling.

"I'm sorry, you want to repeat that? It sounds like Deeks is starting to rub off on you!" Nell exclaimed

"I not ashamed to admit that I'm attracted to that shaggy surfer; but this situation is kind of funny given the fact that we're friends and we both have fallen for the shaggy surfer type." Kensi shot Nell a sly smile and laughed.

"You're cheeky broad." Nell said flatly. To which Kensi just laugh again.

"Miss. Jones, Miss. Blye, this is where you snuck off to." Hetty said entering the room, scaring both of the women. The two women turned a deep shade of red, not really sure how much of the conversation Hetty heard before speaking up.

"Can we help you Hetty?" Nell asked.

"You, Miss. Jones, can return to Ops., I need a word with Miss. Blye." Hetty said. Nell excused herself, and headed back to ops., and back to her boyfriend. As Nell was leaving she gave Kensi a look that said good luck, and Kensi nodded back.

"How is the relationship with Mr. Deeks progress?" Hetty asked.

"Straight to the point, okay. It's salvageable, though I don't know who is going to flinch first." Kensi said.

"Flinch?" Hetty asked.

"Who is going to be the first one to break down and admit they were wrong." Kensi said.

"Given the circumstances, pardon the cliché but, I'd say the ball is in your court." Hetty said.

"Excuse me?" Kensi said.

"Don't play dumb child. I read the after mission reports. Deeks was in the right the entire time. Jack tried to kill the entire team in Afghanistan, then he almost succeeded and killing the team again here in Los Angeles. You and Sam were kidnapped. Now Sam is in a coma fighting for his life. You were beaten, bruised, and the worse part of your injuries that you suffered was a mild case of dehydration. Any longer and it would have been a lot worse than that. What are you afraid of Kensi? That Deeks will leave or that it won't be what you imagine it would be?" Hetty asked.

"I don't know Hetty. I want to be with Deeks, but I'm afraid that it will destroy me." Kensi said.

"Destroy you how?" Hetty asked.

"Every heard to the concept of the frozen lake, Hetty?" Kensi asked.

"Yes I have, but I have a question for you Kensi: if your relationship with Deeks would have destroyed your career or anything else, do you think I would have kept Mr. Deeks around?" Hetty asked.

Kensi stared at Hetty like she was insane, but she knew that Hetty was right. Hetty was looking out for the entire team.

{Though sending me to Afghanistan is debatable about it being beneficial to the team.} Kensi thought.

"What about the rest of the team?" Kensi asked.

"Excuse me?" Hetty asked, caught off guard by the question being thrown out there.

"You said the entire team was almost killed again, how?" Kensi asked.

"Well Callen was out of harm's way because he and Nate where already at the boat shed, and Deeks would have been on the six o'clock news." Hetty said.

"Why?" Kensi asked.

"Because Jack was going to execute Deeks in broad daylight exiting a store over on 33rd street," Hetty said. "But it seems that we pick up a few new friends along the way."

"Yeah the ones that were with Deeks when they checked me into the hospital." Kensi said "To answer your question Hetty of what I'm afraid of: yes I'm afraid that Deeks would leave me."

"I'm not going to intervene here." Hetty said getting up and leaving. Just as she was walking out of the armory Hetty said back. "Whatever fears you have will be quelled within the next twenty-four hours. So think on that."

Kens was at a loss for words. She had no idea what Hetty meant.

[What does she mean my fears will be quelled in the next twenty-four hours?] Kensi thought. Kensi thought about her conversation with her boss as she walked back to the bull pen.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks was filling out the necessary paperwork to finalize his termination with L.A.P.D., and sighed.

[It's going to take a few days to get over this.] Deeks thought. He set the pen down on the table and looked at Bate, and nodded. The men stood up and shook hands.

"It was a heck a run Deeks, going to miss you willingness to get the job done." Bates said, then he started to pack up the paperwork in the folder he brought it in.

"Yeah it will probably take a long time be for you find another person on the force to do the things I did, but another will come around." Deeks said "It took you sometime to find me, but you did. So another crazy psychopath will come along."

Out the corner of his eye he noticed a person coming in. Deeks stood up and reached for his gun which caused Bates to react the same way; the man was Jon Doe. Deeks looked at the clock and saw that it was eleven thirty.

"Bates I'd like to continue this discussion, but I have an appointment at twelve o'clock that I have to keep." Deeks said.

"So long Deeks." Bates said and exited out the side door.

"Deeks is it?" Jack asked. Deeks turned to see him as he finished his question. "It looks like Kensi failed in giving me a fake name."

"Wow, Jack!" Deeks exclaimed. "Looks like you should have played nicely. It looks like they decided to give you some "enhanced" interrogation." Deeks notice all the bruises, and a black eye. He doesn't want to know what they did to the rest of him body.

"Who was that man?" Jon asked pointing to the door that Bates had just left.

"Bacon!" Jack exclaimed. With that one of Jon's men punched Jack in the gut. Deeks thought about it for a second and realized that he could use this to his favor. He winked at Jon Doe; and Jon caught on and realized Deeks was about to make a play.

"Yeah I'm L.A.P.D., what's to you Jack?" Deeks asked.

"And to think I was almost taken down by a cop." Jack said.

"Yeah, but this cop gets to live another day, while you will be dead in the less than twenty-fours give or take. Interrogation 1 is over there." Deeks said pointing in the opposite direction of the door Bates had exited. After Jack was placed in interrogation 1 Deeks approached Jon.

"You're early."

"Just had to make everything was clear. Will that officer be a problem?" Jon asked.

"Nope, he won't be coming around here for quite some time." Deeks said. Neglecting the fact that he had just resigned from L.A.P.D. "I'm going to head back and grab Kensi, so make yourselves comfortable."

Deeks exited the boat shed and jump into his new suv, complements of Hetty, and made his way back the mission. 

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi was still in the bull pen lost in thought; still pondering what Hetty meant by her fears being quelled.

{That's a tall order if my fears are going to be gone by tomorrow.} Kensi thought. She felt her desk vibrate and saw that it was a text from Deeks.

[Sorry I'm running late, you're going have to meet me in the garage.]

[On my way.] Kensi texted back; she stood up grabbed her sig and walked for the garage.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Upon entering the garage Kensal was taken back a bit. She saw a suv, but Deeks was behind the wheel.

{Odd,} Kensi thought, {when did he get the suv. I thought Deeks drove a sedan.} Kensi thought. She approached the vehicle and got in shooting Deeks a questioning glance.

"What?" Deeks asked. Kensi shoot Deeks another questioning glance while pointing at the suv. "My car is in the shop, and Hetty leant this to me."

"Really?" Kensi asked knowing that Deeks was hiding something, but wasn't sure.

"I'll tell later you. We're needed at the boat shed." Deeks said as he pulled out of the garage making his way back to the boat shed. The trip was made in silence, but both of them were trying to figure out what the play was. Kensi was trying to figure out why Hetty gave Deeks a nice suv, and why they were both needed at the boat shed. She also wondered where Callen and Sam were at. Deeks was wondering what Jon had in store for them, and what mind games Jack was going to try to play on Kensi. Also he was wanted to show Kensi his new badge and hardware.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Upon arriving at the boat shed Deeks let Kensi out at the door and parked the suv. When Deeks approached the door to enter Kensi stopped.

"What's really going Deeks?" Kensi asked.

"I promise, promise you I will explain everything, but first we need to finish up here. Once were done here we have to report back to Hetty to get a debriefed and briefed for the next op." Deeks said

"Op? What op?" Kensi asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Kensi. Now can we please go in?" Deeks asked. Kensi stepped out of his way and the two of them entered the shed. They walked into the main room and Kensi flinched upon seeing Jon Doe.

"Kensi Blye so nice to meet you in person, it's a pleasure to finally meet you" Jon said holding out his handle. Kensi didn't shake it at first. But when she looked and Deeks and he nodded that it was safe Kensi reached her hand and shook Jon's hand. "Sorry for that I should have given a little more information. I'm the one who –"

"Jon is the one who saved Sam and brought Nell and I along on the raid that saved you from Jack." Deeks said cutting Jon off. "His men also save my butt about the time you and Sam were kidnapped."

Kensi looked at Jon again smiled and shook his hand one more time. This time it showed how grateful she was for save their butts.

"You have a guest in Interrogation 1. And before you get started I had nothing to do with it." Deeks said. Kensi shot him another questioning glance and left. Deeks let out a breath knowing it was going to be a very trying few hours after they leave the boat shed.

{I hope Kensi has matured enough not to buy into the head games that Jack will. But on the flip-side if his mind games get her to open up and tell me how she really feels, I guess I can live with that.} Deeks thought.

Deeks turned to look at the table and saw a manila folder on it with information and pictures. Then he saw photo that look like him. Exactly like him.

"Just give me the footnotes." Deeks said.

"The operation that my group is running requires that you go undercover as a violinist to get close to somebody who has finical ties to numerous terrorist organizations. But word has it that he has a penchant for symphonies." Jon said.

"And who is the gentleman that I'm a masquerading as?" Deeks asked.

"You will be playing the part Matteo Romano, who is an accomplished violinist. How are your skills anyways?" Jon asked.

"I started playing again yesterday for the first in a while, but I'm getting the swing of things. Who's the other guy? The Arabic gentleman in the other photo?" Deeks

"The other person is Ari Akbar. You job is to let him into your room and keep him busy while we move into position." Jon said. "Hetty has the sheet music that you will need for the performance."

"Thanks." Deeks said. Deeks pulled out his phone and texted Hetty.

[Hetty I need you to secure some sheet music for me.] Deeks texted her.

[What's the name of the song?] Hetty texted back.

[My Heart Will Go On by Celine Deion.] Deeks texted back.

[I'll have for you when you return.] Hetty texted back.

[Thanks.] Deeks texted back and placed his phone back in his pocket.

"Anything else?" Deeks asked.

"No. Now we wait for those two to finish then we conclude this business. Hetty can give you a full brief on the mission." Jon said.

"And before you ask we are not going to watch Jack be executed." Deeks said flatly.

"Duly noted." Jon said. The two men took a seat and waited for Jack and Kensi to finish their little chat.

{As much as I want to turn on the tv and watch the conversation, I'm going to refrain and wait for her to come out.} Deeks thought looking at the door to interrogation 1.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi entered the room and saw that her guest was Jack. Jack was beat up and bruised. He had a black eye, a split lower lip, and couple scraps, and a big cut under his eye. Kensi shut the door behind her and took a chair opposite Jack.

{Now I wonder which part Deeks was talking about: the one last hurray before they part ways permanently, Jack looking like he had been beat senseless.} Kensi thought.

"Took you long enough to get here." Jack said.

"Not going to apologize about being late, I didn't want to come." Kensi said.

"Sheesh, really. This is how it's going to happen? You wanted answers for my disappearance, but instead you're going to harass me?" Jack asked.

"You had your chance to rectify that mistake Jack. Instead you waited fifteen, twenty years to show up again. And when you do I have to execute you because you broke protocol. You broke it big." Kensi said.

"Is this some "Oh, holy than thou moment," Kensi?" Jack asked.

"In a word: Yes!" Kensi exclaim. "I'm not dumb enough to commit war crimes Jack. I hope it was worth it to you."

"What was worth it?" Jack asked.

"Whatever made you commit those acts of atrocities. And then on top of it go rogue and more commit war crimes. You had everything back then: a fiancée willing to give you world. I would have given everything to make you happy, but instead you blew a hole in the size of the equator. And what was it for? The money? Please don't tell me it was for the money. Because if you do say it was for the money I will kill you myself."

Jack just looked at Kensi and frowned. Whatever they had together is gone and he isn't about to push his luck. Seeing as how she killed one of his men yesterday with a handcuff, he isn't willing to call her bluff. And then he smirks at Kensi and cocks head to the side.

"You have one last question before I send in the executioners?" Kensi asked.

"Do you trust Deeks?" Jack asked.

"And that matters to you why?" Kensi asked.

"He's L.A.P.D., so what makes you think stay?" Jack asked.

Kensi contemplated what Jack said. She thought long and hard about what he said.

{Jack has a point. Though he's talking about leaving me permanently, and not just as my partner; leaving our relationship behind. I highly doubt Deeks would do that to himself. He loves me too much; and I love him too. Why would Hetty give Deeks that suv to borrow? Deeks is definitely hiding something. I'll ask him about that later.}

"Why so quite Miss. Blye?" Jack interrupted Kensi thoughts.

"Is that best you can do Jack?" Kensi asked with a smirk on her face. Jack's resolve was faltering. He wasn't expecting Kensi to rebound from his question that quickly. "Yeah Deeks is L.A.P.D., and he may get called back to do jobs for them. But there is one thing about Deeks that you don't get."

There was a pause that Kensi was using for effect. Jack was the one to break the silence.

"Which is?" He asked

"Deeks isn't you." Kensi said. To which Jack just stared at her. "If Deeks leaves it will because I forced him to leave not because he's a criminal."

Kensi got up to leave. Just her hand grabbed the door knob Jack spoke up.

"That's it? No good bye?" Jack asked.

"Like I said: you forfeited that luxury when you became a war criminal. Enjoy the rest of your life Jack, or at least what's left of it." Kensi said. And without looking back, Kensi opened the door and walked out into the main hall.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks and Jon turn towards the door shutting and see Kensi leaving the room and coming back.

"Any luck?" Deeks asked.

"If by luck you are asking did Jack try playing me one last game on me, then yeah; there was a lot of luck. If there isn't anything else I'm going to be waiting by your vehicle." Kensi said. Deeks winked at Kensi, and threw her the keys. Kensi caught the keys, winked back at him, and left the boat shed.

"I'd like one last word with him before you take him." Deeks said. Jon waved him on and Deeks walked into interrogation one.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Jack was staring down at the table when Deeks walked in. He straightened up and prepared for anything.

"I'd like to congratulate on trying to play one last mind game, but the odds were in my favor." Deeks said.

"How do you figure?" Jack asked.

"Because I'm no longer L.A.P.D., I'm with N.C.I.S. now." Deeks said pulling out his badge and showing it to Jack. The only thing Jack could do is stared in disbelief that his mind game with Kensi failed miserably. Deeks relished the look on Jack's face and left the room.

"He's all yours." Deeks said "I'll see you again when we prepare for the next mission." Deeks exited the boat shed and got into his vehicle. Deeks and Kensi drove off towards the mission. After Deeks left Jon and his men loaded Jack in van and took him to an unknown location, not located on any map and executed Jack.

.S. L.A.

Kensi was staring out her window lost in thought, and Deeks was staring out the window shield lost in his own thoughts. It carried on like this until they pulled into the mission parking garage. Kensi was the one to break the silence

"Deeks." Kensi said turning to face him.

"Yeah." Deeks said facing her.

"What's going on?" She asked. Deeks shot her a questioning glance.

"What are you hiding from me?" Kensi asked with a look of desperation on her face.

"The best gift you could ask for Kensi, but you're going have to wait a little longer. I want to tell you, and have our heart to heart about Afghanistan and everything else, but I don't want to do it now. I want to do it when we don't have any more pressing matters to attend to. I promise, and this is the last time I say that I promise, that as soon as we get home for the night we will discuss everything. How about say over beer and ice cream?" Deeks asked.

To which Kensi smile and gave Deeks a hug. Deeks was a little taken back, but he knew that Kensi was getting comfortable, and hugged her back. They both got out of the suv and walked back into the office to find Hetty and get the rest of the detail for the mission.

**T.B.C.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This goes without saying: the characters are property of CBS.

Kenis and Deeks walked into the mission, and headed for Hetty's desk. As they were approaching her desk they saw she was the phone.

"What's the word Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked. There was a pause waiting for Callen to say his bit.

"That's good news." Hetty said. Then another pause, during that second pause Kensi and Deeks both took a seat in front of Hetty's desk.

"They're right here if you want to talk to them?" She said. Kensi reached her hand out, but Hetty waved her off.

"The next twenty-four hours will be pivotal." Hetty said. Both Kensi and Deeks looked at Hetty with questioning glance as she continued the conversation with Callen.

"I eagerly await that call." She said hanging up the phone.

"What's the word?" Deeks asked

"Sam and Callen have been transported to a safe house after a complication at the hospital." Hetty said. Kensi gave the tiny woman a strange look.

"Someone tried to finish the job that Jack started, Kensi." Deeks said for Hetty, to which she had nodded her thanks to him.

"Oh, right." Kensi said. "So what's the plan?" Kensi asked.

"Plan?" Hetty asked.

"Jon Doe said you would brief us on the mission details." Deeks said.

"Well aside from what Jon already told us about the mission, I had Eric take the liberty to back stop the two of you until then." Hetty said. That garnered a shocked out of the couple.

"What exactly are we being backed stopped for?" Kensi asked. Deeks just nodded his "ditto," to the same question.

"Well the bad part is the symphony is still six months out, and we can't have our team getting hurt before the mission." Hetty said.

"Six months?" Deeks asked, too which Kensi gasp at the implications of what was coming up next.

Yeah, six months; is that a problem?" Hetty asked. To which both Kensi and Deeks both shook their heads no. They both knew that even if there was a problem, which there was, Hetty wouldn't be hearing any of it. So Kensi and Deeks played along with it.

"Okay, now if you will follow me upstairs we will give you your new credentials." Hetty said leading the two of them up to ops.

N.C.I.S L.A.

As Kensi and Deeks were walking into ops, they saw their pictures on the big screen.

{What are our aliases going to be this time?} Both Kensi and Deeks thought.

"Ah, so Mr. & Mrs. Max Sully have finally arrived." Eric said.

"And Kensi name?" Deeks asked.

"Fern Sully." Nell said.

Kensi and Deeks share a longing look of the past and simpler times. Deeks nodded at Kensi and she smiled back at him.

"So what's the story?" Deeks asked.

"Max is an aspiring musician, that doesn't play for any companies, just around town." Nell said.

"And I?" Kensi asked

"You come from money, but being with Max made you leave that life behind. Your family has labeled you the "black sheep" of the group." Hetty said. Kensi knees start to buckle and she had to hold onto the table in order to keep her balance.

"Kens?" Deeks said reaching his hand out to rest it on her back; gently, trying to help her steady herself. Kensi looks at Deeks and then looks back at the table. On the table were their new ids, which Eric or Nell must have put on the table. Kensi grabs for one and checks to see if it's hers and walks out of the room. Deeks lets his face land in his hand and shakes his head from side to side.

"This is going to be a long six months." Deeks said grabbing his id and then headed for the door to leave ops.

"Mr. Deeks." Hetty called for him as he was reaching the door.

"Yes." Deeks said without turning to look at her.

"I left Monty with Julia." Hetty said.

"Is it alright if I bring Monty along?" Deeks asked

"I don't foresee that being a problem." Hetty said.

"Thanks." Deeks said

"Deeks, you'll need these." Nell said. Deeks turned around and caught a pair of keys that she threw at him. "The address has been sent to your phone.

Deeks nodded at the trio in ops and then left to go find Kensi.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi wasn't in the bull pen when Deeks had descended the stairs, so he went to check the gym. As he was passing his desk he saw that his violin had been placed on his desk, along with a folder that had the sheet music. Deeks opened the folder and thumbed through the pages until he saw what he was looking for. And then as if he knew she was looking.

"Thank you Hetty." Deeks said. Then he put the folder back on the table and continued his trek to find Kensi. As he left the bull pen Hetty approached the railing on the balcony and watched him leave.

"You're welcome Mr. Deeks." Hetty said with a smile.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks had entered the gym to see random people from the office working out. Deeks said "Hi" to a couple of guys working out on the exercise bikes; and then he left heading for the firing range. Last time Kensi was in a bad mood this is where she ended up at. As Deeks was passing the firing range he took one glance in and didn't see Kensi. So he went to the armory. When he got to the armory it was bathed in darkness.

{Kensi is definitely here.} Deeks thought. He walked over to the light switch and was about to turn it on and then decided against it.

"Princess, its Max. I'm going to turn the lights on. Please don't shoot, or throw a knife at me." Deeks said before turned the light on. Once his eyes had adjusted to the sudden brightness he found Kensi over in the corner.

{The only reason to be in a dark room would be to cry. Whether in peace, or otherwise your guess is as good as mine.} Deeks thought. He made his way over slowly and stopped three feet from her. They sat in silence. After a few minutes Kensi spoke up.

"Here to make me feel better?" Kensi asked looking up at him. Deeks got a good look at her a face and saw what he already knew: Kensi had been crying.

"Do you want to me to make you feel better?" Deeks asked. To which Kensi just stared daggers at him. "What? That is a legitimate question."

"I thought we said that answering questions with questions was bad?" Kensi asked.

"1) I said that you couldn't answer my questions with question." Deeks said, to which Kensi had glared at him. "2) You don't seem to be in the mood do anything, but cry your eyes out. So my answering your question with another question is fair enough."

Kensi smiled and wiped the tears away. She held her hand out and Deeks took it and pulled Kensi into and embrace. Kensi tried to fight it, but Deeks just held her tightly. Instead of trying to continue fighting to get of the Deeks arms Kensi embraced him back and started to cry again.

"Shush, shush, shush. It's okay Kens. Hetty didn't mean that to be a slap in the face." Deeks said trying to calm Kensi down. "I think she was trying to get you to overcome your fears and allow me to help you heal your broken heart."

As soon as Deeks finished speaking Kensi stopped crying and look at Deeks. She looked at Deeks with such passion in her eyes he thought that fire might bridge the gap between the two of them and set him ablaze.

{Could this be the beginning of my fears being quelled?} Kensi thought. Instead of thinking on it anymore she decided to wipe the tears away from her eyes, with the help of Deeks. After he let her go, Kensi hugged Deeks. As they were separating from the hug Kensi bit him on the neck. Hard!

"Ow!" Deeks shouted. Kensi just stood there smiling at him. "What was that for?"

"Didn't you say something once about waking up with bite marks on your neck?" Kensi asked.

"Okay it's one thing to wake up after a wild night on the town. Getting bite marks at work is totally different thing." Deeks said rubbing his neck. Kensi let out another laugh and the couple left the armory; heading in the direction for the bull pen.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

As they were entering the bull pen, Deeks handed Kensi a key. She took the key and gave him a questioning glance. And then her phone had vibrated.

[West 35th street and boulevard.] Kensi read the text.

"This is to an address in the valley." Kensi said.

"That's where the Sully's will be living until Jon Doe makes his return." Deeks said with a smile. Kensi smile falter, but played along anyways. "We have to make a stop by your mom's house before going home."

"Why?"

"1) Jack wanted to kill her, so I took her to the boat shed to keep her out of trouble." Deeks said. At the mention of Jack's name, Kensi had become serious and had a frown on her face. "2) Monty is there. So I'm going to get Monty, and you're going to tell her that you're okay."

Kensi thought about going to see her mother and how at first it didn't seem like a good idea, but seeing as how they were going to be in the valley for the next six months it wasn't that bad idea to update her mom on her wellbeing.

{And I get to see that scruffy mutt that I love.} Kensi thought.

"Let's get our clothes and then head to my moms. It's four in the afternoon. Pick me up at five?" Kensi asked.

"See you at five." Deeks said. Kensi packed her gear up and left. Deeks thought these six months might not be as bad, but they still need to talk. If she is open and is willing to work with Deeks then it could be an enjoyable six months. Deeks grabbed his bag opened the folder with the sheet music and flipped to the back. The last piece of music was "My Heart Will Go On," Deeks smiled at the music and closed the folder and put it in his bag. He slung his bag over his shoulder, grabbed his violin and headed for the garage.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

As Deeks entered the garage, he swept the garage once with eyes making sure nothing was out of the ordinary and head for his vehicle. He opened the back door on the passenger side. And put his violin and bag in the back and shut the door. Deeks stopped in his tracks as he was on his way over to the driver side and admired the car. He swept his hand across the hood and took in a full view of the suv.

{If I'd known that Hetty would have given me this I would have signed that application sooner, but I guess I'm more prepared now than I was two years ago} Deeks thought and continued on towards the driver side and got in. He started up his vehicle and left. Off in the corner Kensi watched Deeks little show and then drove off.

{What did he do to earn a vehicle like that? Not only that did I see a violin case that he put in the back seat?} Kensi thought.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi and Deeks had driven home separately to pack the necessary items and a few other things. They thought about the conversations they would be having, the little events they would be engaging in. Last time the played a married couple they had to track a sleeper agent, except this time they won't have to be on their toes the entire time they are there. Deeks had packed the last few items he was going to need and grabbed his bags, locked his apartment, and head out to his suv. He put his bags in the trunk, to make sure Kensi had room for her bags. Deeks also grabbed violin and his work bag and threw it in the back with his bags. After he shut the trunk door, and jumped into the driver seat and shut the door and headed towards Kensi place.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi was moving the last of her bags into living as she heard a knock on the door. She walked over to the door, unlocked it, and opened it to see Deeks standing there looking back at the street.

"See something we need to be worried about?" Kensi asked. Deeks was startled at first and then responded.

"I hope not. I have had enough action during the past twenty-four hours to last me a few months." Deeks said.

"That depends on your definition of "action."" Kensi shot back.

"Easy there killer; I prefer quality over quantity." Deeks said with a smile. Kensi stepped aside and let him in.

The thing that struck Kensi the most about his statement was that he had a genuine smile on his face, and Deeks didn't have a cheeky attitude either when he said it either. She watched as Deeks was grabbing her luggage and started taking out to his suv. Before Deeks could get suspicious Kensi help Deeks with loading the luggage into the vehicle.

{Maybe Deeks wants something more real than just a fling. Even after all those innuendos, there's a gentleman buried deep inside.} Kensi thought. It took the ten minutes to load Kensi bags. As Deeks was coming back in after loading the last bag, Kensi was looking over a piece of paper.

"What are you working on?" Deeks asked.

"A list of some sorts, but it's nothing really." Kensi said. "Everything ready to go?"

"Yep. Off to your mothers, and then off to the valley." Deeks said.

Kensi and Deeks exited her apartment, with Kensi bringing up the rear to lock up. Deeks gave Kensi a cheeky smile and gave her a hug. Kensi hugged Deeks back, and then they got into Deeks vehicle and left for Julia's house.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Is it really a wise thing to go see my mom?" Kensi asked.

"Other than Monty being at her house, I promised I would bring you by after I got you in the clear." Deeks said not taking his eyes off the road.

"In the clear? I'm not some damsel in distress waiting for my knight in shining armor to come the rescue. I can take myself Deeks. I thought I proved that already." Kensi said to which Deeks responded by ever so slightly cocking his head to the side glaring at her.

"Really? I know you're not Snow White Kensi. You're more like Mulan." Deeks said.

"Mulan?!" Kensi exclaimed.

"Yeah, the Disney movie." He said.

"I know the movie Deeks, but how do you get off by comparing me to her?" Kensi asked.

"Seriously Kensi? Mulan pretended to be a guy to go out and met the Huns on the field of battle. You are Mulan, and even Mulan needed a person to pull her butt out of the fire." Deeks said looking at Kensi and then turning his head back to the road. Kensi thought about Deeks words.

{Deeks is protective not because I'm a woman, but because even professionals still need back up.} Kensi thought. She looked at Deeks with a concerned understanding. {Deeks isn't being overbearing with his protectiveness, just wanting to protect his partner, and girlfriend. I guess I can concede that point to him.}

"Touché." Kensi said. To which Deeks looked at her and smiled. The rest of the drive to Julia's was in silence. Though the drive was silent, both Kensi and Deeks had one thought running through their mind: redemption.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi and Deeks had pulled up outside of Julia's house and were halfway up the walkway when Julia opened the door and Monty came bolting out the door. Kensi and Deeks both knelt down and petted the animal and received their kisses from Monty. After everybody said hello they walked back into Julia's house. Kensi and Julia took a seat in the kitchen, while Deeks and Monty went to the backyard. Kensi was content on watching Deeks play with Monty, but Julia brought her attention back into the house.

"How's everything going?" Julia asked.

"Are you asking from a professional or personal stand point?" Kensi asked.

"Both, but start with the professional part first." Julia said.

"Well to keep it legal, last week I got back from a mission that lasted six months and I, technically the team, was slated to take a psych eval. to determine if we were fit to return to the field. But my mission, or the teams missions, came back to bite us in the butt. I was kidnapped, along with Sam, and the team had to come rescue us. Now the team is being split up to recoup for the next six months until the next mission starts. Personally, well that's a work in progress." Kensi said looking back at Deeks. Julia took everything in stride and smiled when Kensi attention returned to Deeks and his dog.

"Has Deeks told you anything that has happened?" Julia asked. Kensi stopped what she was doing and looked at her mother.

"No, why?" Kensi asked.

"I won't ruin the surprise." Julia replied with a sly smile spreading across her face. Kensi had a concerned look on her face, but decided to archive that thought for later. "How are you and Deeks doing?"

"We have a lot to discuss. There are question that demand answers, from both parties. I'm afraid." Kensi said with her attention back on Deeks.

"Afraid of what?" Julia asked.

"Some things were said and done that caused doubt to be casted in the relationship. Mostly from my end, and I'm wondering where we are going from here." Kensi said still watching Deeks and Monty playing.

"I understand what you mean, but I'm looking at Deeks and I don't sense any hostilities towards you Kensi." Julia said.

"Mom, Deeks is an undercover detective. He gets paid to lie to people for a living." Kensi said.

"Be that as it may Kensi, but Deeks wants only one thing in this world." Julia said

There was a silence that hung in the room. Kensi contemplated what Julia said, she knew the answer, but for some reason Kensi asked the question. A question that she already knew the answer to, but was crazy enough to ask anyways.

"Which is?" Kensi asked.

"Is my daughter that stupid to see that she has a very talented man in front of her, but can't see it?!" Julia asked more out of shock than anger.

"Not really, but the last time I got that close to a person it end very badly." Kensi said.

"Your ex-fiancé, Jack was it?" Julia asked.

"Deeks told you then?" Kensi asked.

"Oaky, Kensi what are you truly afraid of?" Julia said "Are you afraid that Deeks is going to walk out on you?"

Kensi was hesitant at first, but then nodded yes that she was afraid Deeks would leave her.

"Why would he leave you? From what I can tell, and from what I can see, this relationship has only got one thing holding it back Kensi. And that thing is you." Julia said.

"What!" Kensi exclaimed.

"Kensi the entire time we have been talking you haven't been able to take your eyes off of Deeks. Trust me there is only one reason why your eyes are glued to him. And that's bec-"

"I know mom. I'm very aware of the fact that I'm in love with Deeks." Kensi said cutting her mother off.

"Does he know?" Julia asked

"No. I-"

"Hey it's getting late, and we have a long drive." Deeks said coming back in. Kensi looked at her watch and saw that it was seven thirty. She finally had look at the horizon and saw that the sun was going down. The two women stared at Deeks; Kensi with a long in her eyes, and Julia with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Am I interrupting something?" Deeks asked.

"No were fine." Kensi said. Deeks just shot Kensi a look that had said "Really?!". "We're good Deeks."

Kensi got up from the table and went to the bathroom. Julia grabbed Monty's bowls and gave them to Deeks. As Deeks took them Julia gave him a hug. Deeks was a little taken back at first, but hugged Julia back.

"I never knew Jack, but I approve of her relationship with you." Julia said after pulling back from the hug and walking over to the island and pulled out a blender. Deeks smiled back at her and asked.

"Where's the dog food?"

Julia bent her knees to get into the cabinet under the Islands counter top and pulled out the food. Just as Deeks grabbed the food from Julia, Kensi was coming back from the bathroom. Kensi grabbed the food and water bowl and keys from Deeks and called Monty to her and head out to the suv. Kensi said night to her mom and left. Deeks nodded at Julia and started to leave.

"Deeks!" Julia called out. Deeks turned back to her. "Kensi wants a deeper relationship with you, but something is scaring her. I don't know what it is, but only you can help her see that you want her and only her."

"Well we have all the time in the world to figure that. We're on assignment for the next six months together. So we WILL be figuring it out. We always do." Deeks said. He walked out of the house shutting the door behind him. Deeks walk out his vehicle and put the dog food in the trunk, then walked around to the driver side and got in. As he was starting the suv up, Julia opened the door to watch her "children" leave. Kensi rolled the window down and both Kensi and Deeks waved good bye to Julia, and she waved good bye back to them. Deeks rolled the window up and drove off. That was the last time Julia saw Kensi and Deeks. It would be another seven months or more before they came back to see her. And they would be stronger when they returned.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

By the time they arrived to the address it was after ten at night. It was a gated community in the valley. Hetty has a thing for putting them up in a gated community. It was a two story mansion with multiple rooms. By the time they unloaded the suv, got the luggage situated, and took Monty for a walk it was eleven o'clock at night. They house was really big and the couple was in awe of how Hetty keeps finding houses like this, but they were too tired to explore and check out the house. Deeks thought he would be tempting fate if he tried to strike up a conversation with Kensi, but he figure he would try anyways. If she wasn't up for the chat he could always try in the morning. The living room had a chaise near the back door, a couch against the back wall. On the other side of that wall was the kitchen. On the wall opposite the one with the couch was a L.E.D. tv mount on the wall. Deeks was on the chaise relaxing as Kensi was heading for the stairs.

"Kensi." Deeks said.

"Yeah, Deeks." Kensi said.

"You up for it or do you want to do it in the morning?" Deeks asked.

"I want to, but I'm really tired. Can we do it in the morning?" Kensi asked.

"Okay." Deeks said with and hollow tone in his voice. If Kensi could tell that his voice was missing its usual emotional, inflection she didn't let on. Deeks was still in on the chaise by the back door as Kensi continued heading to bed.

"Deeks." Kensi said turning to look at Deeks.

"Yeah Kensi." Deeks said looking up at her. Deeks could see from the look in Kensi' eyes that she was having a hard time finding the words to what she was thinking. And then he read her mind. "Yes Kensi, I will."

Kensi smiled and continued heading up the stairs. Though she hard time finding her voice to speak the words, Deeks knew what she wanted. It's not that she couldn't, or wouldn't give voice to her words, she was still getting used to the idea that her dream of finding love was coming true again. The words she had a hard time voicing, but Deeks knew that she wants was that: even if they fight through the six month period she didn't want Deeks to sleep in another bed other than then one she was going to be sleeping in. So basically Kensi took the first step towards healing the relationship, and Deeks had obliged, giving her what she wanted.

N.I.C.S. L.A.

It was midnight by the time Deeks headed to bed. He had a shower and got cleaned up. Deeks put on some fresh underwear and pjs and crawled into bed with Kensi. As he was crawling into bed, Deeks notice that Kensi was on the right side of the bed with her back to him. He smiled to himself kissed, her on the cheek and went to sleep, spooning with Kensi. Deeks was asleep when Kensi stirred long enough to notice that Deeks had come to bed with her. Kensi noticed that Deeks arms were in the seat belt position: one draped across her breasts and the other across her waist. Kensi grabbed the hand that was on her shoulder and kissed it, and then drifted off to sleep again. The couple didn't stir until morning, when they would attempt to have a civil conversation about the past six months, and their future.

**T.B.C.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S Los Angeles are property of CBS.

A/N: Sorry for the not updating it sooner. I was distracted by life. To make it up I threw in a little bit of angst, some hurt, and a lot of romance.

Deeks was the first to stir. He looked at Kensi and smiled, but it wasn't a genuine smile. He looked at the clock and saw that it was six in the morning and sighed. Deeks heard Kensi stir, but lied still. Deeks got out of bed and stopped. He looked at Kensi and thought for a moment.

{After what has happened to us in the past week: the return of Jack, the words said in misguided anger and our hearts starting to mend I think it would be a serious oversight not to leave Kensi a note.} Deeks thought. So Deeks grab a piece of paper and wrote a note. He folded it once and left it on his pillow, and then got changed into some running clothes, grabbing his brosack and putting his gun and phone in it, and went for a jog. He decide while he was out he would do some surveillance and see where he could play his violin. After he got changed and was heading out the bedroom door he heard Monty start to follow him.

"Sorry buddy, but I need you to stay and look after Kensi." He whispered to his furry companion. Monty whined a little but walked back to his bed and lied back down.

Deeks quietly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen makes a pot of coffee and sets it to start brewing at seven forty-five. Then Deeks heads to front door quietly opening and shutting it behind him; heading out for his morning jog. After Deeks shuts the door Monty comes downstairs and heads towards the kitchen to get some food. After he ate his fill he heads back upstairs and jumps on the bed with Kensi and gets comfortable and falls back to sleep.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks wasn't twenty meters into his morning jog when he was stopped by one of his neighbors.

"You new around here?" The neighbor asked.

"Yeah, just moved in last night with my wife. Max Sully." Deeks said offering his hand.

"John Maxwell." The neighbor said shaking Deeks hand. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm an aspiring musician, but we are house sitting for the time being." Deeks said.

"Oh yeah, what instrument?" John asked.

"Violin." Deeks said.

"Not very many people play that instrument now days. There's a little café over on Broadway, about 3 miles from here, that lets musicians' play. You should check it out while you are in town sometime." John said.

"I shall do that. Thanks for the tip John, see you around." Deeks said as he started off jogging off.

"See you around Max." John waved back to Deeks and started heading back to his house. Deeks decided to head out towards this café and see what his chances of playing are, and what time of day.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

About a half hour later Kensi start to stir and looked at the clock and saw that it was six thirty in the morning, and then went back to sleep. Monty looked at her and went back to sleep. Kensi hadn't realized that Deeks was out of the house, but she wasn't too concerned given the fact that they were both, on a technicality, off duty. So she just continued to sleep.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

About an hour later Deeks was approaching the café on Broadway that John had mention. He walked in and took a look around. As he was trying to catch his breath, Deeks had noticed a tiny stage in the corner and smiled. Then he was approached by a barista.

"Can I help you with anything sir?" The woman asked Deeks.

"Do any open mic nights or something like that?" Deeks asked.

"You a singer?" The woman asked.

"Musician; I play the violin." Deeks said. The woman smiled back at Deeks.

"Hold on one second." The woman said and turns to leave. A few seconds later she returns with another person, probably her boss.

"So my associate here is telling me that you play the violin, and looking for information on open mic nights; is that what you're asking about?" The manager asked.

"Yeah, I'm house sitting and I heard from a neighbor that this establishment lets traveling musicians play." Deeks said. "Free of charge, though. I'm not looking for fame, or to make a name for myself. I just want to play my instrument and make beautiful music."

"I think that can be arranged; the lunch rush is kind of a drag usually, so why don't you come by about eleven forty-five and get set up to play?" The manager asked.

"Shouldn't be a problem." Deeks said.

"What kind of music do you play?" The manager asked.

"Seeing as how it's a violin, I'm going to say classical. But if you, or your patrons, have any request make a list and I shall try to accommodate." Deeks said.

"Good, good. Come back then and play for the lunch hour and if the crowd is satisfied, we may let come and play as you please until you're done house sitting." The manager said.

"Okay, I'll see then. Good bye." Deeks said as he was heading for the door.

"Good bye." The manager called after him.

After Deeks was back out on the street he checked his watch. It was seven fifteen.

"Time to head back. Kensi should be up by the time I get back." Deeks said. He opened his brosack and checked his phone for messages, to which there were none, so he started to head back.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

It was seven twenty by the time Kensi started to wake up and take her surroundings in. She reached over to Deeks side of the bed and felt that it was ice cold. She sat up real quickly fighting the urge to think of what might have happened, but before her brain had a chance to assume the worst she saw a note on his pillow. She grabbed the note and opened it to read what Deeks wrote.

_Dear Kensi,_

_I wrote this note for two reasons: 1) To let you know that I went for a run and planned on returning. So relax and breath, you won't be getting rid of me that easily. 2) It seemed the right thing to do after everything that has transpired the past week. I'll be back to finish this little vacation with you. I set the coffee maker to start brewing at seven forty-five, so enjoy. 143._

_ M.D._

{143? What does that mean?} Kensi thought, she also let out a breath that she just realized that she had been holding. Kensi saw that Monty had jumped up on the bed after Deeks had left for his run, so she scratched the dog behind his ear and got up to get dressed. Kensi made her way downstairs and explored the house. As Kensi was making her way down saw four rooms on the top floor, which would be explored later, on the ground floor there were three rooms, the dining room, the kitchen and the living room. Kensi looked into the three rooms on the ground floor and saw that one was an office, a den, and another bedroom.

"Monty." Kensi called after the dog. Next she saw was the dog come trotting down the stairs and look at Kensi; looking at her with a "now what look" expression on his face. "Stay down here and keep watch would?"

Monty huffed at Kensi and walked over into the living room and plopped down on the floor, and waited for his day to proceed from here. Kensi walked into the living room, scratched Monty behind the ear and walked towards the kitchen. As she was entering the kitchen her nose went on high alert.

"Ah! Time for my morning pick me up!" Kensi exclaimed. The coffee had finish brewing by the time she got in. Kensi grabbed two mugs out of the cupboard and pour one cup for her.

{That must have been one long run. It's darn eight in the morning, where is Deeks at?} Kensi thought. Kensi was starting to get worried that, though he promised, Deeks is trying to postpone their conversation. {How is Deeks really doing? I don't think Deeks fully recovered from his PTSD. He may be an undercover cop and lies for a living, but he isn't hiding his problems that well. Even though he agreed to sleep in the same bed with me I could hear something was off in his voice.}

Monty's barking had interrupted her train of thought. Kensi put the coffee cup down on the counter and walked to the front door. As Kensi was entering the foyer, Deeks was entering the front door. He bent down and scratched his furry friend behind the ear.

"Having you been taking care of Kensi while I was out?" Deeks asked Monty, to which Kensi just smiled. She missed the domesticity of being with Deeks and Monty.

{Our own little "family".} Kensi thought to herself. Monty walked back into the living room and plopped back down on the floor, and Deeks walked over hugged and kissed Kensi. While Kensi was distracted by the hug and kiss, Deeks pick Kensi up in his arms in the bridal position; to which Kensi squealed like a little girl.

"Come on Fern, you going have to do better than that now that you're married to the jungle cat." Deeks replied with a cheeky grin.

"Do that again and I'll kick your butt." Kensi threatened as her cheeks turn a crimson color.

"I love it when you talk dirty." Deeks shot back. Kensi glared at Deeks, but laughed at his joke.

"Is this your idea of foreplay Deeks?" Kensi asked trying to clear the blush out of her cheeks

"Well if you have to ask." Deeks shot back wiggling his eyebrows. To which her cheeks turn the same crimson color she was trying to erase, but Deeks just smiled. Deeks entered the kitchen and put Kensi back on her feet, and then he walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee and walked to the back door and opened it. What Deeks saw out the back door blew his mind.

"Wow!" Deeks exclaimed when he saw the backyard. It was about four hundred feet long by four hundred feet wide. "Monty come out here and check this out!"

Next thing Deeks saw was a brown bolt of fur come speeding by him, it was Monty. Deeks watch Monty run and play. Deeks took two sips of his coffee before he realized that Kensi had walked up beside him and was staring at him with curious eyes. There was also a hint of concern mixed in there to.

"Penny for your thoughts, Kensi?" Deeks asked.

"Where did you go?" Kensi asked.

"When I was out jogging?" Deeks asked back.

"Could you please not answer my question with another question." Kensi said. There was a bit of edge in her voice.

"I'm just trying to make sure I answer the right question. I'm just trying to get you to clarify the particular question you are asking." Deeks said backing away from Kensi to put some significant space in between them in case she was in a hitting mood.

"Why do I need to clarify that question?" Kensi asked.

"Why?" Deeks asked putting his coffee down the ground next to him and walked over to Kensi and stopped right in front of her. They were toe to toe, staring into each other eyes. Kensi was extremely uncomfortable. She looked into Deeks eyes and instead of them being for full clear and full of life, they were cold and lifeless. There was a storm brewing in Deeks mind and Kensi can read it from staring back into his eyes. "I wanted you to clarify you question because you want to know how I've been coping since you were away in Afghanistan. You want to know how the rescue mission is affecting my wellbeing, and how I've been coping since we got from Afghanistan; that about right?"

Kensi didn't answer she just turn her face away from Deeks and stared at the ground. Unwilling to give voice to the words that she and Deeks both knew that needed to be said Deeks looked at his watch and saw that it was eight thirty.

"To answer your question about when I went jogging, I heard from a neighbor that there was a café over on Broadway three miles away that lets people play instruments." Deeks said looking up from his watch. He called Monty to come back into the house, and turned back to head in but stopped. "To answer your question about my coping I'm not going to answer that one."

"Why not?!" Kensi asked with anger in her voice.

"Because I'm eagerly and patiently awaiting you to give me a straight answer for a change." Deeks said stepping back and bent over to pick his coffee up off of the ground waving Kensi back into the house. After they were all back in the house Deeks put his mug on the table and started walking towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Kensi asked.

"I just came back from a six mile run Kensi, I need a shower. And you; you need to think long and hard. You have a bad habit of backing me into a corner and act like this relationship doesn't apply to you." Deeks said.

"How dare you!" Kensi exclaimed.

"I do dare because unlike you nobody ever wanted me around!" Deeks turned yelling back at Kensi. Upon Deeks admission Kensi felt as the blood had been drained from her body, and a look of pure horror had been etched into her features; Deeks had felt himself deflate a little for blurting that piece of history out. Before Kensi could react Deeks pushed on. "I don't want your hugs Kensi. I want you to think long and hard about what you want out of this relationship, because there are worse things than being left behind."

With that Deeks turned and continue walking to the stairs. About half way up he heard Kensi speak again as she approached the stairs.

"What could be worse than being left behind?" Kensi asked. Deeks turned around and looked her dead in the eyes. He did that long enough for to see that his eyes once so full of life and color had become lifeless.

"I could take on a personality like Callen, and Hetty: cold and calculating, not flirty and playful. Now ask yourself what is worse: being left behind, or working a lifeless shell for a partner." Deeks said then continued his trek back up the stairs. After Deeks had reach the top of the stairs and was out of sight Kensi felt the weight of the conversation crashing down on her and she collapsed to the ground and started to cry. Kensi could hear Deeks turn on the shower and get in. Monty came over to check on her, and lick her face. Kensi snuggled up to the mutt and started to speak softly to him.

"I'm sorry mommy and daddy are fighting. It has nothing to do with you boy, we love you dearly Monty, and we still love each. Even then lovers still have fights. So please don't be sad for us boy." Kensi said.

Monty barked at her, and Kensi scratched him behind the ear. Kensi got up and went upstairs to get dressed. As Kensi was making her way to the master bedroom she heard a noise coming from the bathroom. She noticed that it was cracked and she heard a sound. Kensi slowly pushed the door open and took a step in and stopped dead in her tracks as the blood had drained her face. She could see that Deeks, through the clear shower curtain, was curled up in a ball in the shower and was crying and was babbling on about how he was a fool for not having a tighter leash on his emotions. And how the darkness is creeping on the outskirts waiting to swallow him whole and consume his entire being.

"Oh my, NO!" Kensi whispered and backed out of the bathroom quickly, shutting the door half way, and quietly and ran into the bedroom. Kensi shut the door behind her and fought everything in her entire being to keep her spirit from breaking into a million pieces. Kensi dropped to her hands and knees and fell into the fetal position and broke down crying; harder than she did in the foyer with Monty.

{His entire life he was rejected by people that were supposed to love him, or be his partner. His father beat him and his mother, and he had _to shoot his father to protect him and his _mother. His mother left him for dead after his father went to prison. So he graduated high school, and college and law school without the help or support of his mother. As a cop people despised Deeks as a person, but they still accepted him because he did the job that was required of him. N.C.I.S. that was a wild trip for Deeks nobody wanted to deal with him, but we accepted him because Hetty told us to do so. Callen abided Deeks presence because Hetty said too, but said very little. The occasional complement, but that was the extent of it. Sam never trusted Deeks for anything. He even said that if he needed Deeks help for anything that would be the day he hung up his gun. Deeks had to kill himself, practically, to earn Sam's trust. And what have I done. Other than physically abuse him, push him to the limits to see if he is worthy to be my partner. I couldn't be honest with Deeks either. I forced him to be honest and open, but I couldn't give him the same in return. I accused him of screwing around with Monica; both times I told him to be honest during the case we were chasing Sidorov. Looking back he didn't answer because… because…. because I was a coward and would have run. I had to protect Michelle, but I left without a backwards glance after he had kissed me, I know that had to hurt him. He did exactly what I wanted him to do, and what did I do?! I took off running like a child. And then again when he took me out on that not date and I accused him of not saying what he was actually saying. The look on his face when I was tearing him down, the hurt and anguish was prevalent. Then I tried to break his jaw for not taking a shot that could have killed me. Then I was shipped off to Afghanistan: what was Deeks doing to keep his PTSD in check? I know that had to really hurt him. I was the only reason he didn't give Michelle up, and again another time he stepped up and was open, I let him down. Then the biggest problem with Afghanistan mission …. I, I don't want to think about it.} Kensi thought as she continued to cry as she lay curled up in the middle of the bedroom floor.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Ten minutes earlier….

Deeks made his way to the bedroom to grab a fresh change of clothes and then head to the bathroom closing the door part of the way. He turned the shower on and set the water to his liking and got in. Deeks was letting the water rinse of the dirt, grime, and sweat from the run when his conversation with Kensi hit him like a freight train. His legs got wobbly and he had to use the walls to stabilize himself before he hit his head on the water knobs. He curled up in a ball and started to cry.

"How many people are going to reject me before I break down and die? First my parents, then my peers at L.A.P.D., followed by N.C.I.S.? What else am I going to do? I haven't felt these useless in ages, wish these feelings would have stay buried deep in the black abyss of my soul." Deeks said between sobs. Then he noticed his vision start to darken on the outer edge. "It seems the darkness is close to winning this battle. The battle seems pointless; sometimes it seems easier to allow the darkness to swallow me whole and let it devour my being."

After Deeks had cried himself out, though he felt he could go on for a lot longer, he finished taking his shower on wobbly legs and got out of the shower. Deeks got out of the shower, dried off, and got dressed. He opened the door, and took stock of what was going on. He looked around heard total silence around the house, but the master bedroom door was shut.

{I thought I left the door open before I took a shower.} Deeks thought. And then saw Monty sitting outside the bedroom door. The only thing that crossed his mind was Kensi. Deeks dropped everything and ran for the bedroom opening the door and looking all over to see Kensi curled up on the floor in the fetal position. Deeks blood went cold and rushed over to Kensi to make sure she was alive and breathing.

"Kensi, talk to me!" Deeks exclaimed. Then Kensi reacted by uncurling from her current position and throwing herself at Deeks and continue to cry. Deeks was disturb, and at a loss for words.

{What in the world is going on here?} Deeks thought.

"I'm so sorry Deeks! I'm so sorry!" Kensi said through the tears. Deeks had picked Kensi up in his arms made his way to the foot of the bed, positioning Kensi so that she would be in his lap and sat down with his back to the bed. After he got comfortable he took in the sight of the train wreck sitting in his lap.

{I've never seen Kensi so spooked before, what set her off?} Deeks thought. And then he saw the dark circles in his vision and he rubbed his eyes again. {Really? Now! Of all the times the darkness wants to come, it has to come now!} Kensi sobbing slowly started to subside and she looked Deeks in his eye looking for something he can't see, imagine, or understand.

"What's the matter Kens? What just happened that had you lying in the fetal position in the middle of the floor?!" Deeks asked.

"Do you hate me, or the team?" Kensi asked.

"WHAT, NO?!" Deeks exclaimed. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"1) your admission of nobody wanting you around." Kensi started, and Deeks felt himself deflate even more. Deeks bowed his head and shut closed his eyes as a futile attempt to shut Kensi out.

{Kensi had no right to ask me these question seeing as how she hasn't even said I love you to me yet, but I have a feeling where this is going. And as much I hate giving her this information, if it brings us closer so be it. I'll open the gates of my own personal "hell" if it gets her to be honest.} Deeks thought.

Kensi saw that Deeks was trying his best to shut her out, but she continued on anyways.

"2) and I heard a part of you shower rant: about being rejected, and letting the darkness swallowing you whole and letting it consume your entire being." She said. Kensi looked at Deeks for an explanation, but got nothing. She reached her hand out and lifted his chin so she could look into Deeks eyes and was mortified by what she saw: Deeks was fighting back tears.

"Deeks, what the- why didn't you tell you were hurting?" Kensi asked. As Kensi finished asking her question the tears fell. The sobs that rack his body almost put him on the floor if he hadn't been leaning against the foot of the bed. If it wasn't for Kensi sitting in his lap he would have bolted for the door and ran out of the house.

{Why didn't I tell you I was hurting? Last time I was hurting you threw my pain back in my face and started to coddle me like a child} Deeks thought all the while the tears continued to fall. The tears that were falling weren't just from her audacity to ask these questions knowing that she was a hypocrite, always asking him to be safe and not get to himself killed knowing she wasn't willing to give him the same respect, but it went back to when he was a child. So with Kensi asking these questions brought back nearly two decade worth of pain that threatened drowned Deeks in the pain and tears because of one fight. Then Deeks stopped crying, as best as he could, because the circles of darkness had almost consumed his entire vision. So Deeks was fighting as best as he could to keep from succumbing to the darkness. Deeks stood up and set Kensi on her feet. He looked her eyes and saw that redness and her tears that she had been crying had, for all intent and purposes, disappeared. Deeks grabbed Kensi hand and gave a gentle kiss.

"The last time I was hurting you threw my pain back in my face and treated me like a child. You tried to coddle me like one too." Deeks said.

"What?! I did not. When did I do that?!" Kensi asked

"Really?!" Deeks asked incredulously. "I thought that would have been extremely obvious!"

Kensi was about to rip Deeks a new one for not being straight with her, and then it hit her. She remember the last time they had a conversation and Deeks was "crying out for help", but she ignored it.

"This happened back when Hetty took away your motorcycle, isn't?" Kensi asked. Deeks nodded his head yes. "Darn it Deeks, why didn't you something! I could have helped you."

"Helped, how?" Deeks asked with the incredulous tone still in his voice.

"I don't know, but I would have figured something out." Kensi said with a look of sadness in her eyes.

"Kensi you had the chance to help me then, but you chose to spit in my face and throw statistics at me also." Deeks said with an edge in his voice. Kensi thought back to the moment in question and remembered it with perfect clarity.

-Flashback-

"Okay, do you know how many returning veterans have been killed on motorcycles?" Kensi asked.

"You know how many surfers survive shark attacks?" Deeks asked

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kensi asked

"Exactly." Deeks said

"Look, deaths from motor vehicle collisions, specifically motorcycles, are more prominent than suicides and overdoses in returning veterans. Five times the national average." Kensi said.

"Okay, and I fully admit that it's a tragic statistic, but it's irrelevant to me because I am not a combat veteran." Deeks said.

"No, you're not, but you...you went through a very traumatic experience." Kensi said,

"Is that what this is about?" Deeks asked

"I know what I'm talking about, okay? Risky behavior is one of the most common symptoms of post-traumatic stress." Kensi said.

"Okay, maybe this isn't risky behavior. Maybe I just read some Kerouac and saw Easy Rider and I want to feel the wind in my hair." Deeks said.

"You can't feel the wind in your hair if you're wearing a helmet, genius!" She said

"You know what? Kensi...you don't...you don't have to worry about me." He said

"Yes, I do." She said.

"No, you don't." He said.

"Yes, I do!... You're my partner, Deeks. It is my job to keep you safe. Now, get in the car and...put on your seat belt." Kensi said

"Yes, Mom. You got a kid's seat in the back?" Deeks asked.

-End Flashback-

"Kensi." Deeks said.

"Yes?" Kensi asked after her mind had finished with the flash back.

"If you knew I was suffering, even after I let you back into my life, why didn't try to help? You're always afraid I'm going to leave you, but when I needed your help the most you spit in my face and refuse to help?" Deeks asked. Kensi almost went on the offensive, but then she looked in his eyes. They were lifeless, and dull; and she realized that he wasn't accusing her, but asking for help. Before she could respond Deeks phone started to ring. Deeks walked over and saw that it was the alarm he had set.

"Crap!" Deeks exclaimed.

"What's wrong?!" Kensi asked.

"I got get back to the café to play for the lunch hour, and that was the alarm I set for the return trip!" Deeks exclaimed. Deeks looked up from his phone and saw the look in Kensi eyes. It was a look of sadness; they were bonding over a serious problem they had and Deeks had to leave to go play as Max Sully.

{Well Max Sully is married after all.} Deeks thought with a sly smile spreading across his face.

"Get dressed." Deeks said walking over to his dresser looking for a decent pair of jeans, a button up shirt and nice pair of shoes.

"Why?" Kensi asked.

"Because Max Sully is married and I want to share my first outing with my wife. Not only that you shouldn't be alone right now." Deeks said.

"But what about our progress?" Kensi asked with desperation in her voice.

"We _will_ continue this after my little outing, I promise." Deeks said. Kensi walked over and kissed Deeks with more passion and love than she ever has, and Deeks returned the kiss in equal measure. The passion that Deeks saw burning Kensi' eyes back at the mission he now felt in her kiss. It was the fire burning in their souls that was threatening to overtake them both.

{Deeks isn't going to weasel his way out of this conversation and I'm not running away from it either.} Kensi thought as she pulled back to go get dressed. Deeks found his violin case and opened it. He fished out their rings and closed it back. He put his on, and waited for Kensi. Kensi had put on a pair of jeans, a black tank top, a pair of tennis shoes, and a bag that goes across the shoulders. Kensi wore her hair down; though it wasn't wavy like when they first met, but she looked stellar none the less. Kensi saw that Deeks already had his ring, so she held out her hand and Deeks put her ring on.

"I still remember the day we met with perfect clarity." Deeks said.

"Save the stroll down memory lane for later, I want to hear you play." Kensi said. With that Deeks grabbed his instrument case and the folder with the music for the symphony op, the couple left for the café over on Broadway.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Most of the drive to the café Kensi had been looking out the window, but as they were approaching Broadway Kensi turned and looked at Deeks.

{So much has happened to this man, and I failed to protect him. Though we are both damaged goods, Deeks is still looking for love. I just hope I can measure up to his standards. Because I don't think I could stand to see him anymore heartbroken than he already is.} Kensi thought. Though another thought dawned on her, Kensi saved it for later. By the time she had finished that train of thought they were pulling up to the café and parked. Deeks got out of his suv and grabbed his violin out of the back. As he was walking around to the other side of the suv Kensi was already out and near the café door. Deeks looked at Kensi face before entering the café and saw a looking of pleading, and desperation in her eyes.

"I know you want to continue our conversation, but I promised that I would come and play for the lunch crowd." Deeks said. "Take comfort in the fact that if I get approached that I will be turning all the pretty girls away."

"And that's comfortable how?" Kensi asked. Deeks looked at Kensi blankly.

"Because all the people here only get to hear me play during lunch hour. You can get a private session anytime." Deeks said with a smile. Kensi gave Deeks a weak smile and lowered her head. Deeks felt his eyes start to tear up, followed very shortly by black circles sit on the edge of his vision. Deeks shook his head to clear his vision, and lifted his hand to caress Kensi cheek, and then he moved hand to Kensi chin to lift her head to look into her eyes.

"Don't lower your head in defeat Kensi," Deeks said "we are far from over."

Deeks kissed Kensi cheek and they walked into the café so Deeks could set up to play for the lunch crowd. Deeks gave Kensi a twenty dollar bill and told her to order whatever she wanted. Kensi smiled and went up to the counter and ordered a latté and a brownie, then found a table by the door. Just as the lunch rush started, Deeks out the bow to the strings and started to play a few chords. The patrons stopped and listened as Deeks continued to play. When he finished his first song, the crowd clapped and then went about their business. A few people tried to offer some money, but Deeks said that it wasn't needed. Then Deeks got the microphone and said that no donations are necessary.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

The lunch hour came and went and the crowd was definitely bigger than when the café was used to, and the patrons were asking the staff when Deeks would be in again. Then the manager approached Deeks.

"You were a big hit. The crowd is asking when you will be in again." The manager said.

"I'll be back for the lunch hour in two days. I have business to attend to at home" Deeks said pointing his head in the direction of Kensi.

We'll see you then." The manager said. After Deeks shook hands with the manager, the manager went to spread the word of when Deeks would be returning; whereas, Deeks put up his instrument and the music folder and met up with Kensi and then they headed for the suv. Kensi climbed into the passenger seat, as Deeks was putting the violin and folder in the back seat, and then climbed into the driver seat. He started the suv, backed out of the parking spot and headed back to the cover home. The drive home was in silence. Kensi and Deeks both thought about the first performance and how it was successful, and the continuation of their conversation from before the lunch performance.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

The three mile drive back seemed horrendous, but they made it all the same. Upon pulling into the driveway, they got out and head back to the house. As they were approaching the front door, Deeks put the violin and folder down and grabbed Kensi wrist and spun her around kissing her, hard on the lips; and Kensi returned the favor. After they pulled back from the kiss, Kensi looked at Deeks looking for an explanation, but saw pain and sorrow in his eyes. Kensi started to speak, but Deeks beat her to the punch.

"Why don't you change into something more comfortable while I take Monty for a walk, okay? Deeks asked. Kensi nod slowly and stepped aside so Deeks can unlock the door. As the door opened Monty bolt towards the couple to get some love from them. After Monty was satisfied, Kens walked upstairs and to get changed while Deeks grabbed the leash, hooked it to Monty's collar and stepped back outside shutting the door behind them.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi was sorting through her wardrobe when she heard her phone ring. She ran to find it and saw that it was Hetty calling.

"Yes Hetty, what can I do for you?" She asked

"A situation report would be good?" Hetty asked.

"A yeah right, we just came back from a café where Deeks play the violin for the lunch crowd." Kensi said.

"And how was it?" Hetty asked.

"The crowd loved him. They loved it so much they asked when he was coming back again." Kensi said with a chuckle.

"And what did _you_ think of it?" Hetty asked.

"It was… special." Kensi said trying to hide the hesitation in her voice, but Hetty picked up on it anyways.

"Is there a problem?" Hetty asked.

"We haven't discussed a lot of things that have transpired since I was reassigned, and there was a fight this morning before we left for the café." Kensi said with disappointment in her voice for having to tell Hetty about the fight.

"You two are mature enough to resolve your differences before Jon Doe returns six months from now." Hetty said.

"Hetty I have to ask: why was I reassigned to Afghanistan? Kensi asked with asked with all emotion leaving her voice.

"It would not be wise to have this conversation without Mr. Deeks present." Hetty said.

"Why? Was I reassigned as punishment for a momentary lapse in judgment?" Kensi asked

"Kensi, Deeks said that if your reassignment was because of something he did that I should not have reassigned you. He said that he would have borne the full punishment, and would have return to L.A.P.D. if it meant you could come back. That conversation is between the three of us anyways." Hetty said. Kensi was fighting back tears at this point.

{Deeks doing whatever he could and tried in vain to bring her home; just turn around and have to rescue me from my ex-fiancé, and have a relapse in his PTSD. Though if I'm honest with myself, he never truly fully recovered; he is probably still relapsing today even.} Kensi thought.

"How are Callen and Sam doing?" Kensi asked.

"Sam is awake, and they will be back in later to get their identities for the six month haul while we are waiting for the mission with Jon Doe to approach." Hetty said. "Don't be afraid to be honest with your partner Miss. Blye. He's just as afraid as you are."

"How could he Hetty?" Kensi asked.

"Because he has never had what you have had: true unconditional love. Yeah your life hasn't always been perfect, but at least it was perfect for a time." Hetty said.

"Okay Hetty. I've got to go; Deeks took Monty for a walk and should be back soon. Talk to you later." Kensi said.

"Same to you too, Kensi." Hetty said then hung up the phone. Kensi thought about what she should wear that would make her comfortable. Then she just went with her standard attire: sweat pants and one of Deeks L.A.P.D. t-shirts. After donning her outfit she went down stairs to the kitchen and poured out all the old coffee from this morning, pot and the two mugs, and made a new pot. By the time the pot started to brew the fresh batch, Deeks and Monty had returned.

"Kensi." Deeks called out from the front door.

"In the kitchen." Kensi said.

Monty was the first one to come into the kitchen and see Kensi. As Kensi bent down to pet Monty Deeks had walked in and stop in his tracks. He was taking in the sight of the beautiful woman in front of him. Even in sweat pants and one of his t-shirts gorgeousness still radiated off of Kensi. Deeks walked over and gave Kensi a kiss.

"What was that for?" Kensi asked.

"Because you look absolutely amazing dressed like that; and because I can." Deeks said, too which Kensi blushed. "I'm going to go upstairs and get changed."

Deeks kissed Kensi again and went upstairs to get changed. While Deeks was upstairs getting changed, Kensi thought about the topics that she would ask him. Where they were going, the full explanation for the outburst from earlier; so many topics and the only thing she was worried about was letting Deeks tell his story and attempt to get him back on the road to recovery. Kensi started to tear up at the thought of Deeks recovering. All the time Deeks was suffer in silence and attempting to keep the darkness at bay she didn't even attempt to reach out and help him.

{And Deeks was right. He was crying out for help and I didn't even try to help him.} Kensi thought.

"I'm not even sure you would have been able to help." Deeks said as if reading her mind, while snaking his arms around her waist. Kensi felt her bold mold itself into Deeks embrace.

"How so?" Kensi asked.

"Because I didn't even know what I needed." Deeks said. At that Kensi turned around in Deeks arms to face him and look in his eyes. They weren't lifeless, but they were clouded. Kensi could barely see his baby blues through the storm that was brewing in his eyes. Kensi could see the storm that he was trying to keep at bay staring back at her.

"But all I did was show up, and you were able to fall asleep. So it wasn't words, or a fancy speech but my presence to help you get some semblance of a life back." Kensi said.

"If this was about regaining a semblance of a normal life, I want a redo and a new set of parents!" Deeks exclaimed. To which Kensi laugh laughed and look at Deeks again. They stared at each other in silence before Kensi asked.

"I know what you mean, but I like the person you are today because of it Deeks." Kensi said.

There was a brief pause with both of them staring at each other. It seemed to stretch on for an eternity before Kensi spoke.

"Deeks I know that I haven't always been fair to you and making outrageous request, but I got ask you some questions that have to be asked. If I don't ask there will always be a "gorge" between us, and I can't have that anymore." Kensi said fighting back tears. All Deeks did was kiss Kensi. She was at a loss for words, but then saw that Deeks had shed some tears while kissing her.

{Deeks has an idea of what I'm about to ask, and it's just as painful for him to recount the tale as it is for me to listen.} Kensi thought. After Deeks pulled back it was Kensi turn to wipe the tears from Deeks eyes and he laugh at the gesture. Next thing they heard was the door bell ringing. Kensi followed Deeks towards the door as he opened it. Once Deeks recognized who it was he opened the door further and stepped aside to let the person in and shut the door behind them; it was Hetty.

"What can we do for you Hetty?" Deeks asked coming around to stand by Kensi. Hetty made note of the proximity of Deeks stand next to Kensi: it was the usual distance; although it seem that the intimacy was being restored because Deeks had walked up behind Kensi and wrapped one arm around her so that their bodies were touching and Kensi had relaxed her head on his shoulder.

"I just brewed a fresh pot of coffee if you want some." Kensi said.

"I had a cup of tea before I left OSP. I came to debrief you two in person." Hetty said making her way around the two love birds and into the kitchen. Kensi and Deeks followed her and took seat at the kitchen table on opposite sides of the table as not to be distracted by being closeness of the other. Hetty took a seat at the end closes to Kensi and Deeks and looked at the two.

"You sure you want to sit that far apart?" Hetty asked.

"Our minds are going to be distracted by the thoughts of the conversation before you came to debrief us." Deeks said. Hetty looked at Kensi and she nodded her agreement of what Deeks said. "So a little space during the debrief won't kill us."

"If that is how you feel, then shall we proceed?" Hetty asked.

Both Kensi and Deeks nodded their acknowledgment of Hetty having the floor and she began to speak.

"I can out here to tell you in person about why I sent Kensi to Afghanistan." Hetty said. Both Kensi and Deeks had just stared back at Hetty with blanks stares. Kensi was fighting back tears, and Deeks was trying to keep his temper in check, while trying to keep his PTSD at bay. Deeks saw more black circles in his vision.

**T.B.C**

A/N 2: The next chapter will be Hetty's confession about her involvement with sending Kensi to Afghanistan, and Deeks admission of his crappy life leading up to the days he joined N.C.I.S.; I'll try to update the next chapter quicker this time.

A/N 3: I reference 143 in this chapter and I did not come up with that.


	10. The Fire Rises

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S Los Angeles are property of CBS.

A/N: The opening might seem like it would parallel Spoils of War, but I promise I was already writing this chapter before S.O.W. aired.

Hetty looked at Kensi and Deeks trying to get her bearings.

{They're going to hate me for this, but I might as well be out with it and get this over with.} Hetty thought. Kensi and Deeks stared at Hetty waiting for her to say something. Then Hetty took the plunge.

"What do you know about Jack's involvement with the Corps?" Hetty asked.

"He never really told me, and I never asked." Kensi said.

"Jack was Marine Force Recon." Deeks said. Hetty stared at Deeks in shock and Kensi just gasped.

"How did you found that out!? I didn't know what he did." Kensi exclaimed.

"I learned that two days ago after Jon Doe's men save me from being executed. I'm guessing that Assistant Director Granger has some involvement in here somewhere." Deeks said not even looking at Kensi, but staring Hetty down. He knows the tiny ninja is hiding something; why else would she be here then? Kensi realized that Deeks not looking at her wasn't because he didn't care, but because there is something else going on here. So she just calmed down, settled in, and listened to the debrief.

"Yes. Nine years ago Jack was overseas in Afghanistan on a mission for the C.I.A., a pretty nasty one at that. They were sent in to find a war lord and that was committing war crimes. There orders were to capture if possible, execute if necessary. The mission was proceeding flawlessly, but somewhere along the lines it went pear-shaped. After the target had been secured and the unit was making its way back, they stopped to make camp in case there were complications with the extraction. During the night the unit was wiped out and the target escaped. The only body that wasn't found was Jack Murdoch's." Hetty said.

"So what are you saying?" Kensi asked.

"Based on the evidence that the search and rescue team found Jack killed the unit while they were sleeping and took off with the target. Thus committing an act of treason and becoming an enemy of the United States of America. Just one question: was it Grangers idea to start calling Jack the "White Ghost," or was it yours?" Deeks asked.

"Definitely Grangers." Hetty responded quickly.

"What?" Kensi asked.

"Kensi Hetty just admitted to knowing the mission on which Jack went rogue, if not a part of it." Deeks said.

"Is that true Hetty?" Kensi asked with an edge of anger in her voice.

"Yes. It was a joint C.I.A. /N.C.I.S. investigation, though I had no idea that you and Jack were together at the time Kensi. I didn't know of your existence until you join my division." Hetty said.

"Why wasn't I told about this Hetty?" Kensi asked.

"Because it was classified mission, and it was above you pay grade." Deeks said. Kensi shot Deeks a look.

"Don't be mad at Mr. Deeks, Kensi; he speaks the truth. Not only was it a classified mission, but I was under strict orders not to discuss it with anybody other than those who were involved and our director." Hetty said. Kensi started to fume because the life she lived is starting look like a fake, and it was destroying a part of her soul.

"So, what? Everything about my past involving was a lie? That he never cared about me or the love we shared?" Kensi asked with anger coloring her voice. "That the PTSD he was experiencing was a cover as to not involve me?"

"That might very well be possible." Hetty said.

"Not helping your case, Hetty." Kensi said through clenched teeth.

"Kensi look: has Hetty ever flat out lied to you about anything?" Deeks asked. To which Kensi stop and thought about Deeks question and shook her head. "I know you are angry about finding out that your past is tainted by this horrible truth, but Hetty came her to make peace with you; not only that it looks like she wanted to head this off before it got out of hand."

"Sorry Hetty." Kensi said.

"It's alright my dear. You have every right to be angry, but as Mr. Deeks said I came to grant you peace; though I get the feeling it will only cause more anger than peace." Hetty said. To which Deeks snickered at her response.

"My official involvement in the mission was that I pretty much came up with it. My operatives were shadowing the target and watching his every move. When they found a spot where he would likely make camp and be there for a few days, my operatives told me and I had a plan set for when the time came, and contingency plan if it didn't go as planned." Hetty said.

"I'm guessing you didn't have a contingency plan for what went down, but nobody could have anticipated what actually happened." Deeks said.

"As much as I want to say I thought of everything, I didn't see Jack turning on the team and going rogue." Hetty said.

"How did you know of Jack Murdoch?" Kensi asked

"I didn't have say over who was going on the mission, that was the C.I.A.'s call, but I had clearance to see the mission roster." Hetty said. "I caught wind that people were saying that Jack was a "rising star," or at least that's what was going through the rumor mill at the time."

"Hetty, I didn't take you for being the type to believe scuttle butt." Deeks said. That got a shocked look out of both Kensi and Hetty.

"What?" Deeks asked.

"Scuttle butt, really?" Kensi asked.

"I do work for the government, investigating the murder of marine personnel; so yeah I pick up on the lingo." Deeks said. To which Hetty smiled and Kensi shook her head.

"Okay this is all good and fun, but do you want to tell us what you really know." Deeks said.

"The truth of the matter is I knew that Jack was the "White Ghost" when I sent you." Hetty said Both Kensi and Deeks were staring at Hetty with bugged eyes and slack jawed.

{That wasn't the admission I was expecting!} Deeks thought.

"I'll give to you Hetty that was gutsy." Kensi said. Though she was glad that Hetty was being honest and straight up with her, Kensi is angry that Hetty sent her after her ex.

"Did I know the "White Ghost" was Jack yes. But it wasn't until after you contacted me at Christmas time that did I do my "due diligence"." Hetty said.

"Meaning?" Kensi asked.

"I didn't dig into your personal history to see that you two were engaged. After I found out I kept quiet, and said nothing of the search to anybody: to you or the team."

"Why not?! Kensi said with the anger creeping back into her voice. Deeks face contorted with anger at Hetty's admission.

"It was none of my business to divulge you past, and it was a personal matter that you needed to sort yourself." Hetty responded.

"So what, you sent her to Afghanistan as what: punishment?" Deeks asked growling.

"Punishment? No, but you two were getting to close for comfort." Hetty said

"I'm sorry." Kensi asked with a shock look on her face.

"Come again." Deeks asked not believing what just came out of the woman's mouth.

"I've got the chain of command breathing down my neck because of your theatrics." Hetty said. Kensi and Deeks were about to protest, but Hetty cut them off. "Granger has already made a formal complaint about your "closeness", to which I was short of telling to shove it, but sooner or later other people will take notice of your actions. I know there are people better suited as a sniper, but sending Kensi to Afghanistan seemed like a good idea to keep the brass off the three of us until the dust settles."

"We appreciate the consideration, but we would have liked it if we could have said good bye at least." Deeks said with Kensi nodding her being in agreement with Deeks.

"That was the lovely Assistant Director's idea, not mine." Hetty said.

"Wait go back, how did you Jack was the "White Ghost". I believe you left that part out." Deeks said.

"Yes the day the team was chasing the Ghurka, Granger gave me permission to look at a classified dossier with his name and photo in it." Hetty responded.

"Let me guess: it was a classified document so we weren't allowed to look at it?" Kensi asked.

"Pretty much." Hetty said.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Deeks said.

"Okay Hetty if sending me to Afghanistan was a smoke screen, why are we still partners then?" Kensi asked. To which Deeks just gave Kensi the look of death.

"If I didn't think that it was possible for you and Deeks to work as partners and balance your personal lives, even romantically, I would have sent him back to L.A.P.D. and got you a part from within the agency. But with Mr. Deeks skills, and a little training, it seemed like a better idea to keep him on. Speaking of training, Mr. Deeks seeing as how you will be a full-time member after the mission with Jon Doe; I'll set up the appropriate course at Camp Pendleton to get you up to speed." Hetty said.

"Thank you Hetty." Deeks smiled gratefully.

"Full-time. Did I miss something?" Kensi asked with a questioning glance on her face.

Hetty nodded at Deeks, and Deeks just clear his throat. When Kensi looked at Deeks she saw his badge in his hand, but it wasn't his L.A.P.D. badge, it was his N.C.I.S. badge.

"I'm sorry did I miss something? When did this come about?" Kensi exclaimed unsure of what she just saw.

"I got the application before Hetty went to Prague; and I signed the application before Nell and I went to save you. I got the SUV, my badge and gun the morning you were released from the hospital." Deeks said.

"This conversation isn't over!" Kensi said unable to keep the excitement out of her voice because Deeks was now her partner full-time.

"I'm sorry for breaking your trust, but the way things played out it was for the better." Hetty said knowing that words would not be enough.

"Apology accepted." Deeks said.

"Forgiven." Kensi said.

Though they forgave Hetty her transgression, there were still hard feelings.

{And I would be fooling myself to believe otherwise.} Hetty thought seeing the look in her young agents' eyes.

"I have nothing else to add. Any question before I leave?" Hetty asked.

"No." Deeks said.

"Ditto." Kensi said.

"With that I take my leave. Stay safe." Hetty said.

"We will." Kensi said.

"Same to you too Hetty." Deeks said. To which Hetty waved good bye and walk to the door followed by Deeks who opened the door for her and shut it behind her. When Deeks turned back around Kensi was standing there. All she did was punch him in the arm.

"OW! What was that for?" He asked.

"For not telling me that you became an agent yourself." Kensi said with a smirk plastered across her face.

"Not like I had much time to tell you. All day yesterday it slipped my mind, and then I knew there was going to be an argument this morning: about our relationship, our partnership. I'm still kind of off balance, and afraid of the conversation." Deeks said.

"It can't be that bad." Kensi said.

"Why can't it be that bad Kensi? I spent the past 20 plus years trying to put it behind me and bury it deep in my soul. But somehow it won't stay buried." Deeks said as he walked away and into the living room and collapse on the couch. Monty ran over and put his head under Deeks hand, wanting to comfort his master. Deeks petted Monty and scratched him behind his ear. Kensi stood, as her heart just about broke into a million pieces, and watch the scene from the foyer. When Monty was satisfied Kensi approached her lover, and her "fur child," and sat down on the couch laying Deeks head in her lap. They just sat/laid on the couch for the better part of an hour before Kensi spoke.

"I know this is hard for you Deeks, my heart breaks knowing that you have to retell the tale after living through it once already, but we have to discuss this or it will always be a point of contention for us." Kensi said. With that Deeks just stared at her sideways, literally, wondering how in the world she gets off saying that.

"Both of our family lives were horrible, but thanks to that case after Granger's arrival and the case involving Astrid you already know my family history, but your family history is still shrouded in darkness of your brain. I know you fear becoming what you escaped, but if we face it together you will be stronger for. And you will be a better and wonderful man for it." Kensi said. After she finished talking Kensi looked down and saw that Deeks was crying again, on the verge of sobbing.

"Deeks sit up!" Kensi said excitedly. She wanted to comfort Deeks, but not when his head is in her lap. So Deeks sat up and they hugged each other. Deeks cried for a half hour before he was comfortable enough to tell the tale about his abusive family life growing up as a child.

"My parents met when they were in their teens. They were "high school sweet hearts" my dad would say all the time." Deeks said. Kensi notice when he said the "sweetheart" Deeks shuttered, probably because of the violence. Kensi noticed that all emotion, flirty, and playfulness had made an exit out the back door because all she sees in his eyes is Max. Deeks had turned into Max Gentry, his most hated alias. But she urged Deeks to continue.

"I think one of father's friends might have been a musician, I remember her mention that they used to listen to his buddy play the guitar and everybody would make out and have fun. Then 10 years later they are out of high school and half through college when my mom got pregnant with me." Deeks said.

"How did they finish college?" Kensi asked

"My father was taking up a skill trade; somehow the college got him a job working part-time while still being able to go to school. So by the time I was born my mom decided to drop out of college to take care of me and my dad finished his degree and got a full-time job at the shop he was working at." Deeks said, and then stop his train of thought and start to cry a little.

"Deeks, there's nothing to be ashamed of; I don't think your any less of man for shedding the tears while-"

I'm not crying because I'm ashamed Kensi!" Deeks exclaimed cutting Kensi. Kensi stiffen at his outburst. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I shouldn't have assumed you were crying out of shame, please continue." Kensi said.

"You seem a just little too excited." Deeks said teasing Kensi. Kensi thought for a little bit and then swatted Deeks arm. "I was crying because I realized why my father hated me so, but first he started taking it out on my mother."

"Why did he hate you and beat your mother?" Kensi asked

"Because "There ain't a man in the Brandel family that plays a musical instrument," were the words I heard my father say to my mother when I came home from school one day; followed by my father punching my mother in the face, giving her a black eye." Deeks said.

"How does that explain that he hates you?" Kensi asked. Deeks did face palmed, and then continued.

"I was hoping I could get away with omitting the fact that Gordon called his ten year old son a queer." Deeks said and then his eyes started to dig holes into the ground from his intense staring. Kensi gasped and had a horrified look on her face, and then Kensi broke down into tears. Deeks hugged Kensi to himself and lay back with her on top of him, while shedding tears of his own. Kensi didn't live the life Deeks had, but the demons he hid made her feel empty inside. She understood the mask and the humor was a way for Deeks to cope with tough situations, but she never realized how dark his life had been. When Kensi finally stopped crying, they sat back up and held each other for a little while longer.

"I'm sor-"

Deeks cut Kensi off by kissing her with such fierce passion she knew what he was saying without speaking the words {No apology is necessary.}.

"Shall I continue, or was that too much mental trauma for one day?" Deeks asked.

"Might as well continue, the quicker this is over the better." Kensi said.

"Well after the day I heard that I noticed that my dad was beating on my mother a lot more. I also started to notice a lot of alcohol bottles lying around the house. Then it was about a month after that confession, my father had been drinking. He was piss drunk and he was on a rampage, beating my mother. Well one of his punches knocked her out; it took him about a half hour before he realized that she was unconscious. He was still mad and still had steam to blow off. Then he spotted me; and he got a dark look in his eyes. I turn and ran for my bedroom, but he got to me before I got there and started to beat on me like he did my mother. Then next morning, after I was awake and conscious I found out that I was in the hospital. My father told the medical staff that I was in a fight and this is how he found me." Deeks said, to which Kensi gasped. There was a pause in the story telling; Deeks wanted to make sure Kensi was okay before he continued. When she nodded that she was good Deeks continued.

"The beatings went on for a year before I lost control. On my eleventh birthday Ray gave me a gun because both of us had abusive fathers; where Ray's father never beat him and his mother, he still knew that if I didn't have that gun he would be reading about my mother and me in the newspaper. So one night, after a particular brutal beating, my father had been drinking again. So after he started to beat on my mother again I ran to get my gun. When I came back I saw that my father was wielding a shotgun. He turned and look at me and said "Marty I hate you." With as much hatred and malice dripping from his voice I thought he was the devil incarnate, and then he fired the shotgun at me. The shot was wild because of his heavily drinking. Just as he was aiming to take the next shot, I lifted the gun that Ray gave me and returned fire." Deeks said. Kensi just stared in horror after Deeks mention that he shot his father.

"I never knew that you shot your father." Kensi said.

"Well if I didn't my mother wouldn't have lived through the night. And I most likely would be dead to. After my father went to prison, my mother changed; then two years later it got worse. I never realized what happen until later, but two years after my father went to prison my mother gave up living. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but somehow I made it through junior high, and high school, but once I start in college my mother abandoned me. I came how for the weekend to visit and the house was empty. All the furniture was gone, the food, and the all of the equipment that the family had bought over time; all of it was gone." Deeks said.

"Why did she leave?" Kensi asked.

"Well after serving two years of a four year prison sentence, my father was paroled. He was working multiple jobs, and then two years after he was paroled, as he was on his way to see his parole officer, he was killed in a car accident.' Deeks said.

"So you managed to graduate elementary, junior high school, and high school without the help of you mother because you father was killed?" Kensi asked.

"I never knew he was killed until I was shot." Deeks said.

"The time I was hunted down because of that mother and child who had disappeared?" Kensi asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Yeah, Hetty came to visit me after the case was closed in the hospital and told me that he was killed in ninety-eight." Deeks said

"Do you know what happened to your mother?" Kensi asked.

"I didn't have the legal authority, until I became a lawyer. I made a few friends and asked them to track her. I tracked for a few years, and then she changed her name and dropped off the face of the earth. Her electronic footprint disappeared after her name change, so I lost track of her two years after becoming a lawyer." Deeks said. Deeks had looked away when he said that he lost track of his mother to hide the tears that were threatening to pour forth like Niagara Falls. Deeks doesn't hate his mother for abandoning, but it hurt. Deeks felt like his beating heart had been ripped out of his chest and he had been left to die. He never got over his mother leaving him, when he needed her most. Deeks didn't needed her help financially, but he could have used her moral support.

"Deeks." Kensi said bring him back to the here and now.

"Yeah Kens." Deeks said.

"I have to ask, how did you come up with your last name?" She asked

"Family name, on my mother's side." He said.

"How far back?" She asked

"Great, great grandfather, I think." Deeks said.

Kensi thought on all that Deeks had said. The beginning of when his parents were happy, they when Deeks came along. And then the fallout: the beatings, and the shootings; then Deeks moving on to graduate school, college, law school. Then after practicing law for a time, Deeks became a cop. Ironically he became an undercover detective. Then he found his way into my life; and I'm glad he did.

"How do you do it Deeks?" Kensi asked.

"Do what?" Deeks asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"How did you survive the beatings, the rejection and abandonment of you mother, even Sidorov; how did you survive to this point without losing yourself." Kensi asked with tears brimming in her eyes. Deeks thought long and hard, but decided that since they were being open with each other he figured to heck with.

"I'd be lying if I said that it was easy. That it was always fun and games. I remember some of earlier cases and even after joining up with you guys that left me feeling empty inside. Some days I just wanted to die. Put my gun in my mouth and pull the trigger." Deeks said. Kensi stared at Deeks in absolute horror. She never realized that her happy go lucky partner wanted to die, even while working at N.C.I.S.; she never saw the sign. She wonders if Hetty saw any of the warning signs.

"I'm sorry Deeks. I should have seen the warning signs." Kensi said almost crying again.

"You couldn't have known Kensi. I get paid to lie for a living. I where multiple masks show that I'm not a security risk and get sidelined until I'm "up to department standards;" heck even the L.A.P.D. psychologist missed the signs. What makes you think you could have pick up what they have missed. I spent the better part of a decade lying and hiding who I was, and am that of course you wouldn't have seen the signs." Deeks said. "I never reached out to anybody because I was still getting used to working with a team of people that actually cared about each other."

Kensi thought long and hard about what she would say next, but something else came to mind. She was satisfied that she heard the truth from Deeks, Kensi decided that she would take Deeks up on his offer.

"I think we have said enough, and shed enough tears for one day, how about we switch gears and do something a little more fun and uplifting." Kensi said.

"What do you have in mind?" Deeks asked.

"I want a private session." Kensi said.

"So it's that kind of party!" Deeks said with a cheeky grin.

"Easy there killer; I meant with playing the violin type "private session," understand?" Kensi asked.

Yes. Yes I do." Deeks said with that grin still on his face. Kensi just shook her head. Deeks got up off the couch and went upstairs to get his violin and folder. When he came back down stairs he saw Kensi on the couch drinking coffee.

{Forgot about the coffee.} Deeks thought. {I'll just have to get a drink later.}

Deeks pulled three pieces of sheet music out of the folder, and set it out on the table, but ignored them for the time being. Deeks raised the violin and put the bow to the strings and began to play. He played a few songs that he played at the diner. Then he moved on to a few classical pieces. Then he just got lost and started to drift from song to song. After an hour of playing random songs, Deeks decided it was time to pull all the stops out for the finale. He stopped playing long enough to arrange the music sheets and reset. Kensi looked at Deeks with a question glance and then Deeks spoke.

"And for my final piece." Deeks said.

"What? I was enjoying myself." Kensi said pouting. Deeks smiled and reset his violin and bow, then he closed his eyes. When Deeks started to play the first few notes of the song Kensi went stiff as a board and strained to understand the song. Then Kensi realized what song he was playing and started to squeal with glee. Though Deeks eyes were closed he could imagine Kensi all giddy with joy, he even heard her squeal, as he was playing My Heart will Go On from Titanic, her favorite movie. The entire time he was playing this song both Kensi and Deeks felt the passion begin to rise inside them. An unimaginable force was drawing the together, but the both waited. It was going to amazing, but the fought it. Fought it until Deeks finished playing; it was then that Kensi looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock at night. The time had flown, and it was getting late. Once Deeks finished playing Kensi got up and made her way over to him, wearing the biggest smile Deeks had ever seen. Deeks put the violin back in the case, closing it, and stood up. Kensi hugged Deeks, and then kissed him. After they had kissed Kensi backed away and said.

"Thank you for the private session. Why don't we head up stairs and see if I can't return the favor for you performance?" Kensi asked with a coy smile. Deeks kissed Kensi and the grabbed her hand and led the way to the bedroom. Upon shutting the bedroom door, the force that was pulling them together was no longer being fought by the couple. As if drawn together by magnetism, they start making out as they started to undress each other. The passion that was felt earlier and yesterday had returned in full force, and it had reached its boiling point. Their passion was like a raging inferno, rising up inside them and consuming every inch of the being. After they had undressed each other, Deeks had pick Kensi up in his arms, bridal-style, and walked over to the bed. Upon laying Kensi on the bed Deeks reach in the nightstand and pulled out protection.

"Did you know something was going to happen before I did?" Kensi asked coyly.

"Better to have and not need it, than to not have it and need it." Deeks said with a cheeky grin. Deeks stared and Kensi and asked a question his eyes, and Kensi nodded back. Deeks put on the condom and look at Kensi.

"Deeks." Kensi said. She had to tell Deeks something important and she made she had his attention before proceeding. He tilted his head sideways acknowledging her need to express her feeling. "This is my heart; it's yours, I love you." Deeks smiled back and replied in kind.

"And this is my heart; it's yours, I love you too." Deeks said.

With the "I love you's" being said, Kensi and Deeks made love with more passion, and vigor then they did four months ago. They made love well into the night, forgetting all the pain and tears that had been shed hours earlier.

**T.B.C**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

A/N: This chapter is rated M because of a sexual situations.

As if fate would have it both Kensi and Deeks woke up together. There was no staring at the other person and perving on them while they were asleep. They were both awake and totally enjoying the perv session knowing that they won't catch crap for it. They smiled at each other. Kensi had crawled over and laid on Deeks, breast to chest, and kissed him; and then cuddled up to him. They just laid there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Then Kensi spoke up.

"Deeks I have a question to ask." Kensi said.

"Shoot." Deeks said.

"What do the numbers "143" stand for?" She asked.

"It's the numerical code for I love you." Deeks said.

"What?" Kensi asked raising her head to look at Deeks.

"Yeah, three numbers for the three words. And each number corresponds with the exact amount of letters in each word. 1 for I; 4 for Love; and 3 for You. 143; I love you" Deeks said.

"I never thought of that before. Which begs the question: where did you get it from?" Kensi asked.

"Don't worry I didn't come up with it. When I was in college one of my buddies used to say it all the time to his girlfriend at the time; I was a little puzzled at first. So I asked him what it stood for and he explained." Deeks said. After Deeks finished explaining the origins of 143 he noticed that Kensi had gone quiet, and insecure of something. "Ask the question."

"I'm sorry come again?" She asked.

"I know that look Kensi. You want to ask a serious question, but you're afraid to. So I say again: ask the question." He said.

"Have you ever said that to another woman?" Kensi asked unsure of herself.

{Well that's a good question. Have I ever told that to another woman?} Deeks thought. {Kensi has never had somebody tell her something so simple, that it's romantic. Have I ever told another that "I loved her" by way of "143"? That's a simple answer.}

"I have bad news and I have awesome news." Deeks said.

"I'll take bad news for 400 Alex." Kensi said. Deeks just stared at her.

"Wow that just happened." Deeks said. "Nice reference there Princess."

"Thank you." Kensi said with a huge smile spreading across her face.

"The bad news is that I have told other women that I loved them." Deeks said. Kensi frowned at what Deeks said, but didn't responded because she has said that "I love you" to at least one person. Which Deeks had the good graces not mention. "The awesome news: you're the first person I have said that too."

Kensi only reaction to Deeks last sentence was to kiss him, and hard. They pulled apart when they could no longer breathe.

"That is the most romantic thing any man has ever said to me!" Kensi said excitedly, and then kissed Deeks again. After the finished kissing Kensi laid her head on his chest, listening to Deeks heartbeat; the organ beating in his chest had her in a trance. Deeks felt on his chest Kensi smile spread on her face and asked.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Listening to your heartbeat, and I have to say I'm loving the sound of it." Kensi said.

"Thank you; though I have to say I never had a woman tell me that." He said.

"Yeah its great listening to a heartbeat, but it's even better if it's the heart of the one you love." Kensi said. And it was Deeks turn to grow silent.

"What's wrong Deeks?" Kensi asked.

"Kensi I have to ask: when I failed to shoot you because I made a poor judgment you punched me in the jaw…" Deeks said trailing off. Kensi lifted her head off his chest and saw that Deeks was crying.

"Why did I punch you?" she asked. Deeks nodded his head. "I was upset that you couldn't take the shot. Was I wrong for hitting? Yes, but look what happened because you didn't take the shot."

"What would have happened if I took the shot and killed you in the process; then what?" Deeks asked with a bit of an edge in his voice.

"I'm sensing there is something else here besides my harsh punishment for your poor judgment call." Kensi said.

"You said the ones' you love, and it brought back a sickening memory from childhood." Deeks said. Kensi was horrified of her actions and her sentence.

"You were in another "fight" and your dad took you the hospital?" Kensi asked fighting back tears. Deeks nodded and continued.

"It was a particular nasty night." Deeks said with his eyes glazing over from the painful memory resurfacing. "My father and mother had another fight about my father drinking too much again. Gordon went on a rampage again; my mother got a black eye….."

Kensi waited for Deeks for to continue, but could see that he was on the verge of breaking down. So Kensi put her hand on his chest; putting it over his heart in hopes that it would calm him down. He calmed down, just a little bit. Kensi had kissed Deeks on the lips lightly, and he calmed down even more.

"I spent three days in the hospital getting reconstructive surgery to repair my broken jaw." Deeks said. Kensi kissed Deeks hard; both of them shedding tears.

"I'm sorry Deeks. On top of get your jaw repaired last year because of Sidorov, and then I punched your jaw when I lost control. I'm so sorry." Kensi said after she broke the kiss rest her head on Deeks shoulder. Deeks could feel Kensi shed more tears that ran down to his chest.

"I'm not going to say that you have to stop punching me all together, but from now on if we can keep the punches to my arms that would be highly appreciated." Deeks teased.

The next thing that happened was Kensi had punched Deeks in the arm.

"OW! What was that for?" Deeks asked with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"That's for ruining the moment." Kensi said.

"I can't be all that bad." Deeks said.

"Why not?" she asked

"You're still lying in bed naked with me. You could have gotten out of bed and went down stair." He said with a cheeky smile plastered across his face.

"Touché." She said giving him another kiss. Kensi rest her head back on Deeks shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Deeks when Nell asked you that question in the ambulance on the way to the hospital: what was she talking about, and what did you mean by "crossing a Frozen Lake"?" Kensi asked.

"Well while you were out it was a crazy few months. Eric and Nell are a couple because of my "assistance," but it was pretty hairy for them. One case Nell was almost killed by a guy wanted for committing war crimes, and it was a close one." Deeks said

"How close?" Kensi asked.

"Another thirty seconds we would have called the coroner to come get her body. Her brains would have painted the interrogation room at the boat shed." Deeks said, to which Kensi gasped. "And then a few cases later, the guys and I were trying to stop a missile that was launched from Russia, that would have caused problems between Russia and the USA, and Eric was almost killed." Kensi gasped again. Two of her coworkers had near death experiences and it could have cost them dearly, but with Deeks help, Nell and Eric are a couple now.

"What do you think they are doing right about now?" Deeks asked.

"Probably what we are doing right now." Kensi said. Deeks look down at their naked bodies then responded.

"Lying naked in bed, catching up on the past?" Deeks asked mischievously. Kensi punched in the arm and Deeks laughed.

"Nell did tell me that Eric is stronger than he looks." Kensi admitted

"That comes with all the surfing he does." Deeks shot back glancing at her. Kensi laughed so hard she almost fell out of bed.

"What?" Deeks asked

"I said the same thing to Nell. Want to know what her response was?" She asked.

"Do tell." Deeks asked excitedly.

"That you were rubbing off on me and called me a cheeky broad." Kensi said then started to laugh again.

"Well you can be my cheeky broad." Deeks said kissing Kensi forehead. Deeks was silent for a while. He is about to broach a subject that is touchy because of the sensitive nature, but he has to ask. He has to know.

"Penny for your thoughts babe?" Kensi asked. Deeks looked at Kensi. Kensi shifted her head so she could look Deeks in the eyes. "What?"

Deeks kissed Kensi.

"What was that for?" Kensi asked.

"I know that you don't let a word like that go so easily. For that word to be said you have to really love the guy, and I'm honored; but the answer to your question I was going to bring up some bad memories Kensi. Check that, horrible memories, and I'm sorry but I have to ask." Deeks said. Kensi laid her head back on Deeks chest, and wait half a beat before responding.

"You want to know how I was dealing with my capture and torture at the hands of Jack." Kensi said.

"Kensi look at me please." Deeks said. Kensi looked back at Deeks, with tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"I know this is the wrong time to ask, given the intimate moment we are sharing; but we are finally gaining some semblance of a normal life together. Actually I would say it was more than normal, but you get the idea." Deeks said and Kensi smiled. "But we were at odds since leaving Afghanistan, and I never got to help you cope. I wanted to do for you what you wanted to do for me, but I wouldn't let you."

Kensi looked away from Deeks and he could see tear starting to pool at the edge of her lids. Then she blinked and let a few drop.

"I'm not accusing you of anything Kensi. Not after my torture, not after you torture, not ever." Deeks said.

"But how can you be like that? How can you forgive me so willing, and not hold a grudge? Sam and Callen would be up my butt if I did something off kilter." Kensi asked tears just streaming down her face. Deeks sat up right in bed pulling Kensi into his lap and leaning against the head board. He looked into her face and kissed her. It wasn't hard kiss; it wasn't full of angry and confusion like the kiss they shared while tailing Sidorov. It was tender and full of love. And Kensi knew before he even said it what his answer and it cause her to cry even more when he pulled back to speak.

"Because I love you Kensi." Deeks said whispering in her ear.

"I love you too Deeks; and as stupid as it seems that was why I made you make that stupid promise to me. Not to get yourself killed." She said through the tears.

"I know why you made me promise, but I want you to promise me something too." He said still whispering in her.

"Anything." She said still crying.

"Promise me that you won't get yourself killed." He said. Kensi leaned back and just stared at Deeks in awe.

"Your life is just as important to me, as my life is to you. Why else do you think I shared "143" with you?" He asked. Deeks reached with his thumbs and wiped away her tears. Kensi smiled at Deeks gesture and nodded her head in acceptance of his request.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome." She said. "Well coming back home after Afghanistan was a shocker. I tried sleeping at my place, but that didn't go so well. My mom came by and invited me to stay with her. That lasted two days tops." Kensi said.

"Why?" Deeks asked

"With all of the nightmares, and not being at liberty to say what was bothering me, she politely asked me to leave. I think my nightmares were affecting her sleep. Nell dropped by after work and saw that I was a wreck, so she had me come and stay with her." She said

"I'm guessing Nell knocked some sense into you?" He asked.

"Yeah. Last Friday we had a "girl's night in" and Nell decided to broach the subject. I wasn't happy about discussing the subject, but after we talked it out I felt at peace, and the nightmares had all but subsided." She said.

"What.. was the topic of.. your discussion?" He asked not hiding his hesitation about what her answer would be.

"You." Kensi said. Then she turned her hips so she was straddling Deeks and laid her head on his shoulders.

"Do I need to get protection?" he said

"Why do you ask?" She asked.

"If you're not ready to be a mother, I want to protect you until you're ready." He said.

"I can take care of myself Deeks." Kensi said almost growling at Deeks.

"I'm serious Kensi. Look at me." Deeks said. Kensi sat back and looked him in the face. Looking into his blue eyes and saw a storm brewing. "Kensi I've share many nights with women, and being with every single one of them left me feeling empty inside. But being with you my heart beats a little faster, I get nervous, and I feel whole. I'm sorry for bring this up because it is, or was, a sore subject but even when I was running with Monica I still felt empty and lonely inside."

"Monica. How would you feel so empty with her?" Kensi said with a biting tone.

"I see it's still a sore subject, but Granger didn't trust Sam, Callen, or you. And seeing as how I wasn't an agent at the time I'm guessing he thought it was a good idea to send me in case anything bad happened." Deeks said. Kensi stared at Deeks in shock.

{Does Granger see everybody like that: as expendable. How is it that Deeks went in willingly without back up, without a safe word, nothing but his own skills and abilities?} Kensi thought.

"Ask the question." He said.

"Why did you do it? Why did you go in blind, without help?" Kensi asked.

"Because we're talking about Granger, here. The man that thinks that the agents live is secondary to completing the mission. In his eyes if I died, then I didn't deserve to be an agent. So I did what I did best: worked off the grid, blind and without back up. I'm used to going in with, and have had, less. But that isn't the point I'm trying to make; none of the women are you. Kensi you are my one and done. If our relationship falls through I may not find another woman to help pick up the broken pieces of my heart." He said.

"I'm your one and done?" She asked in awe of his raw confession. He nodded and they both stared in each other's eye for a few minutes before they heard barking coming from the other side of the door. Deeks shook his head and Kensi laughed.

"Too be continued." Deeks said.

"But I was enjoying myself." Kensi said with a pout.

"Yeah I can tell; your nipples are still hard." Deeks said pinching them.

"Cheeky boy. Well I can tell you are enjoying yourself to." Kensi said through clenched teeth. Grinding on Deeks she fired back. "You seem harder now than you did last night."

"Wow that just happened; fair enough: touché!" He exclaimed.

"Touché." Kensi repeated; Deeks just face palming himself.

"It's like trying to teach semantics to a dolphin." Deeks grumbled. Deeks looked over at the clock and saw that it was ten in the morning. Kensi got off of Deeks so he could get dressed and take Monty out, but she couldn't resist staring at his naked butt.

"I've never said it before, but I like your butt. It's nice and it's the right size." She said as reached out and smacked his butt.

"Still enjoying yourself I see." He said as he was walking into the bathroom after he had put some clothes on his lower half. The next thing Kensi heard was Deeks screaming; Kensi grinned to herself remembering her little present that she left for Deeks.

"You vampire!" Deeks exclaimed coming out of the bathroom pointing at his neck.

"Well you said at Edison that you would wake up with bite marks on your neck." Kensi said trying not to laugh.

"Well two people can play that game." Deeks said as he stepped back into the bathroom quickly. She had a puzzle look on her face.

"What's that's- no. You didn't." She said. Kensi turned over to her nightstand and grabbed her makeup kit and opened it look at her neck in the mirror. Before she could respond Deeks was rushing out the room.

"DEEKS YOU DID NOT GIVE ME A HICKEY!" Kensi screeched. All she could hear was Deeks laughing as was stepping out into the hall shutting the door behind him. Kensi got dress to chase after Deeks. As she opened the door Monty had jumped at Kensi knocking her on her butt; attacking Kensi with kisses.

"My, my Kensi. Coming after me to exact you vengeance wearing only lingerie and panties? If that is the case I need to screw with your head a lot more; down Monty." Deeks said. After Monty got off of Kensi, Deeks reached out his hand and Kensi accepted; allowing Deeks to lift her off the floor into his embrace. But before anything could happen, Monty barked again. So Deeks grabbed Kensi' hand and they walked downstairs together, hand in hand, to the kitchen and let Monty out.

"I'm going to take a look out front real quick." Deeks said. Letting go Kensi hand he started to walk to the front, but pause first. Deeks watched Kensi start to make coffee as Monty was running around out in the yard, and he smiled at the dog. Deeks turned and continued walking out to the front door.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

From two streets away a person was watching as Deeks stepped out the front door. Deeks stood on the front step and surveyed the surroundings. The person got suspicious as if Deeks might have spotted him, but Deeks decided to walk back in.

"I'll let you play out your fantasy detective, but when this is over we have some unfinished business to attend to." The person said. He looked down at his camera and cycled through the pictures. All the pictures were of Kensi and Deeks while they were living at the house, some at the café, and he stopped on the last picture. It was a picture from last night; of Kensi and Deeks making love.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

3 Months later…

In the time that had passed since being debriefed by Hetty and mending their hearts, Deeks and Kensi had spent more time being a "family": taking walks and playing with Monty, going out on dates, going to that café and playing for the lunch crowd, going and seeing movies, and more "private session". Speaking of private sessions, during the middle of one Kensi phone started to ring.

"Hello." Kensi said.

"Ms. Blye; you and Mr. Deeks are needed at the boat shed. And tell Mr. Deeks to bring his violin." Hetty said. She could hear Deeks playing in the background.

"Yes Hetty, I will." Kensi said hanging up the phone.

"What did she want?" Deeks asked laying the violin and bow on his lap.

"She says that we are needed at the boatshed, and that you need to bring your violin." She replied getting up heading for the stairs.

"Hey baby." Deeks said.

"Yeah." She said stopping on the stairs turning to look at Deeks as he approached the stairs.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said and made the rest of the way back up stairs to get changed.

{She looks awesome in that black negligee.} Deeks thought. Then Deeks stopped his train of thought and walked to the front door. He cracked it a little bit and looks outside. He saw that same car from a few weeks, or was it months ago, parked outside. So Deeks snapped two pictures: one of the license front plate, and one of the drivers.

{Man I love these high end smart phones: great quality and high resolution. Smile for the camera.} Deeks thought. After he took the pictures he sent them to ops, and made a call As he was dialing ops, the driver turned the engine and took off.

"What do you have Deeks?" Eric asked.

"I'm sending some pictures your way. You know the drill." Deeks said.

"On it." Eric said hanging up the phone.

Deeks shut the door and head up stairs. When he was entering the room he saw Kensi sitting on the edge of the bed with her back to him, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and a bra. Deeks was about to continue staring at her, but he stepped back into the hall

"Enjoying that perv session there, Shaggy? I saw you in the mirror." Kensi asked with a smirk on her face. Deeks walked over to the bed and kneeled down so her could crawl across and nip at skin of her neck where it meets the shoulder. Which had elicited a moan from Kensi.

"Does that answer your question?" Deeks asked with a smirk on his face. Kensi finished getting dress as Deeks grabbed a fresh outfit and shoes. The both went downstairs hand in hand. As they reached the bottom of the stairs Monty came racing over to the couple, looking for attention. The both petted Monty and then Deeks said.

"Take him out back for a little bit while I pack my things."

"Yep." Kensi said. As Monty had finished his business out back, Deeks had finished load the suv, and the couple said good bye to the animal, and left. Deeks shut and locked the then he walked around to the passenger side of the vehicle. Kensi was a little lost for words, but she let it play through. Deeks opened the door, hugged and kissed Kensi, shut the passenger door and walked around to the driver's side, got in and locked the doors. Deeks put the vehicle in reverse backed out of the driveway and head back to L.A.; on the ride there Kensi and Deeks were lost in thought.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Halfway through the ride Deeks remember that Kensi said that he had helped her through her problems, but never said what the outcome of it was.

"Kensi." He said.

"Yeah." She said.

"How did I help you get through you being tortured? That was brought up, but we got side tracked." He said.

"Well after I admitted I was wrong for doubting you, the nightmares, flashbacks, and my PTSD had all but subsided. It was still a long way to go before I saw you on Monday, but I was able to get a few hours of rest. Nell said that you were like a "lost puppy" without me?" She asked.

"I was. I was upset that my partner didn't trust me. I was lost and adrift at sea without a rubber to guide. I almost sent Monty to a pet lodge for his safety." He said.

"W-why send Monty to a pet lodge?!" Kensi said not believing what he just.

{Sending Monty away how was that going to solve his problem?} Kensi thought.

"I was barely keeping myself afloat. And a few times I thought I heard noises and thought it was an intruder but it was only Monty." He said with tears brimming in his eyes. Kensi stared in shock at Deeks admission of sending Monty away to protect his companion, tears brimming in her own eyes because the thought of Deeks having to battle his demons on his own was too much to bear.

{He's given so much for the team to keep us whole, yet we do very little to return the favor. If Sam and G are willing to pay Deeks back it's on them; I won't continue this charade any longer.} Kensi thought as she stared Deeks out the corner of her eyes. His tears had cleared and he was deep in thought. Kensi was about to say something, but Deeks phone had broken the silence.

"What do you have Eric?" Deeks said.

Kensi was watching Deeks as he was talking to Eric. Kensi could hear Eric talking, but couldn't make out what he was saying. Deeks snickered and responded.

"Send me the information, and don't inform Hetty until I can review the evidence." Deeks said.

Kensi could hear Eric respond to Deeks statement with the seemed like a panicked tone, Eric had sounded like he was panicking, over what Deeks had sent him.

"And if she asks tell Hetty I said that you weren't supposed to say anything." Deeks said. It was about that time he remembered that he wasn't alone. In his peripheral vision he saw that Kensi was interested in his conversation with Eric.

{Do I lie, or do I tell the truth? OR! Do I say I'm not sure, which is partially telling the truth while at the same time telling a lie. I think I know who it is, but I'm not sure it's him. I'll just have to review the evidence and then get back to L.A.P.D. and ask for the case files.} Deeks thought.

"Trust me Eric I will handle this." Deeks said.

Kensi heard a short choppy phrase come from Eric and then the phone died on Eric's end. Deeks had ended the call and put the phone back in the drink holder. Deeks took one look at and Kensi and knew what his answer was.

{Not sure!} Deeks practically shouted in his thoughts.

"Care to explain what had Eric panicking over the phone. It sounded like he was once traumatic incident short of having a conniption fit?" Kensi asked.

"Not sure really sure of it at this moment. I need to look at the information that Eric found before I can make a sound decision." Deeks answered. Though he lied, it was a necessary evil. Deeks hated lying to Kensi, but if it wasn't anything big he didn't want to spook her.

"Anything I need to be worried about?" She asked.

"It might be nothing, but won't know until I look at the paperwork." Deeks said.

Kensi could tell Deeks wasn't telling the whole truth, but couldn't wrap her head around what he was hiding. So she let the conversation die and returned to staring out the window. By the time she was looking out the window again they were entering city limits.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Upon arriving at the boat shed, Deeks was spirited away by Eagle one because the symphony was beginning to practice for its performance in three months. Kensi had kissed Deeks good bye and watched him get in the car and leave. After the car had left Kensi grabbed her phone and called Nell.

"What's up Kens?" Nell asked.

"Where are you at?" Kensi asked.

"Turn around." Nell said. Kensi turned around and saw the small analyst pulled into the parking lot at the boat shed. After Nell had parked and got out of the car, both women had hugged each other. After they had parted from the hug, Nell asked.

"What were you calling about?" Nell asked.

"Did you see Eric run down a lead with in the last day or two?" Kensi asked.

"No, why?" Nell asked.

"Because Deeks just got off the phone with Eric, and he seemed spooked. Whatever Deeks had him look up scared the living crap out of Eric." Kensi said.

"Want me to do a back trace?" Nell asked.

"Discreetly." Kensi said. "Deeks is hiding something. I'm not sure what it is, but he is hiding something."

The next thing they heard was the door to the boat shed open and Callen looked out and asked.

"You two coming in or what?" He asked

"Coming" Both Nell and Kensi responded as they were rushing to enter the boat shed.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Ms. Blye, Ms. Jones so nice of you to finally join us." Hetty said.

"Sorry." The women responded, and Kensi nodded signaling Hetty that she had the floor; Hetty in turned signaled Jon Doe that he had the floor.

"Hello again, I've met everybody except for Sam." He said.

"I've been told by my partner here that you pulled our butts out of the fire. To which you have my thanks." Sam.

"No problem. The purpose of the meeting to go over the basics of the operation that we will be running in three months. It's pretty basic: get in, subdue and secure the target, and get out." Jon said.

"What's the hard part?" G asked.

"The hard part is being taken care by Mr. Deeks." Jon said. "He has to take center stage to "lull" our target into a false of security." Jon said. The team looked him like he was speaking a foreign language.

"Deeks is the bait so we can move into position to take the target down." Kensi said. "Which I don't think it will be a problem."

"Thank you Ms. Blye." Jon said.

"Who's the target?" Sam asked.

Jon opened a laptop and opened the mission briefing, and up popped the dossier of and Arabic man. The laptop was hooked up to the plasma making it easier for everybody to see.

"The targets name is Ari Akbar, 38 years old, and has inherited his family's money. He opened a business when he was twenty-one. And then five years after his business was opened, his family was killed in a drone strike when our forces were taking out a Taliban cell. And you can guess where it went from there. After amassing a fortune with his business, Akbar discreetly started funding terrorist groups through charitable organization fronts, and the Hawala system." Jon said. Kensi raised a hand to ask a question.

"Ms. Blye." Jon said acknowledging her.

"How did Jack factor into all of this?" Kensi asked.

"Jack was a terrorist." Was all that Jon said.

"Touché." Kensi said. Smiling to herself because Deeks would be proud of her using the word correctly.

"And that because he was the one with recent business transactions with Ari." Jon said continuing on with the brief. "Ten of the thirty major terrorist plots in the past decade have been linked to his financing."

"How did you catch wind that he has a thing for symphonies?" Nell asked when there was a pause in the conversation.

"Follow the money." Jon said. Everybody nodded their heads in agreement with his statement. "Ever since he opened his business he has always had a transaction whenever there was a symphony near to his area. So it all adds; and with a little bit of disinformation we have a net to capture our prey."

"And that disinformation is?" Hetty said finally "joining the group". Though she already knows the answer to her question, she still asked anyways.

Jon brings up another dossier of a man named Matteo Romano, which had a striking resemblance to Deeks. Jon explains that Deeks takes on the alias of Romano to allow Ari to get close to him, but everything starts to blur into nothingness as Kensi get lost in her own thoughts.

{Deeks and Eric are hiding something. Whatever it is, it has Eric running scared and Deeks wiling to bear the consequences of his actions by himself. Knowing him, Deeks will fight this battle by himself. I want to help Deeks fight this battle- Whoa! Want to! I'm sorry scratch that- I _need_ to help Deeks fight this battle. But how do I go about getting Deeks to let me in?} Kensi thought. Kensi felt a hand rest on hers, and she saw that it was Nell, silently reassuring her that everything will be alright. Kensi smiled back and then rejoined the group.

"Are there any question?" Jon asked. There was silence in the boat shed, so Jon had dismissed everybody and grabbed his gear, shutting down his computer and left; disappearing back into no man's land until the next briefing. Callen saw that Kensi had zoned out during the debrief, so he pulled her aside and asked.

"Care to explain why you checked out on us there?"

"Callen I'm not going to lie to you I have no idea what to tell you. A new development has just occurred and I have no idea what to make of it. I asked Nell to look into it, and that was before you called the two of us in for the mission briefing." Kensi said.

"Do you have an inkling how bad it could be?" Callen asked trying to gauge her reaction.

"Callen for crying out loud, stop trying to interrogate me. Deeks and Eric had a conversation this morning on our way to the boat shed. That is all I know." Kensi said with anger coloring her voice. Callen put his hands up signaling he surrendered and walked over to Sam and struck up a conversation. Nell approached Kensi and rubbed her arm.

"You think our boyfriends are up to no good?" Nell asked.

"I think Deeks is investigating an issue before he brings it to the team, as not to rouse suspicions." Kensi said.

"I think he failed on the rousing suspicions part." Nell said.

"Not necessarily. I don't think the information that Eric dug up has to do with N.C.I.S.; it's possible it has something to do with his days working undercover as a cop. Whatever it is, Deeks is keeping a tight lid on it." Kensi said.

"I'll see if I can get any answers out of Eric." Nell said.

"Don't bother. Deeks told Eric that if there was any blow back that he would handle it. So just see if you can see what Eric was looking into." Kensi said.

"Mr. Hanna and Mr. Callen you two are to return to San Diego and keep up your cover until Jon returns; Kensi, you and Mr. Deeks are to return to your house in the valley until the next briefing. I would suggest returning to your house and picking up your vehicle Ms. Blye. Mr. Deeks will be leaving on a daily basis, possibly, to practice with the symphony. Mr. Callen give Ms. Blye a lift back to her house, and then you two are to return back to San Diego." Hetty said.

"Yes Hetty." Callen said. Then G, Sam, and Kensi left the boat house. Hetty sent a text message to Deeks and then head back to OSP, along with Nell, awaiting his arrival.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

As Deeks was being dropped off at the boat shed he when notice something was off. The cars that were there when he left for the symphony practice were gone. Deeks went inside and saw that the boat shed was empty. Deeks checked his phone for any missed calls or text messages and saw that he had one missed message. It was from Hetty and it read

[Meet me back at OSP when you get this.]

So Deeks deleted the message and then head back to the office.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Mr. Deeks I take it the practice went well?" Hetty asked once Deeks had taken his seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"As well as could be expected; it was mainly a meet and greet the official practice begins this Friday." Deeks said.

There was a silence that fell between the two. Deeks realized that this was that this wasn't a social call so he got on with it.

"I'm taking this isn't a social call." Deeks said.

"You guessed correctly." She said.

"What exactly do you want to know?" Deeks said.

"I saw Mr. Beale running a search on the pictures that you sent him, and whatever it was scared him senseless. Care to explain?" She asked.

"At this point Hetty I'd be lying if I told you if I knew exactly what was happening; sooner or later my suspicions will be validated. And if there are correct I will have to inform the team of my findings." He said.

"No secrets?" She asked.

"Until I figure it out." He said

"Mr. Deeks I can't have-"

"Hetty until I have this new lead nailed down and confirmed I won't waste N.C.I.S resources on a wild goose chase." He said cutting her off. "All I know is that I saw a car casing our house. Is it possible that we might get robbed? Yeah, but I don't think so."

"Are there other forces in play here that we can't see?" Hetty asked.

"Definitely. As soon as I took those pictures the person in the car started the engine and took off like a bat out of Hades." He said.

"Well keep me post on your findings." Hetty said.

"Will do Hetty." Deeks said taking his leaving and heading back to Max and Fern Sully's house.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

As Deeks was pulling into the drive of his cover house he saw how Kensi got back here. He saw her silver CRX parked in the drive way. Deeks got out of the suv, locked it and walked up to the house. As he was approaching the house the door opened and he was knocked on his butt by a big ball of fur. Monty was attacking him with kisses and Deeks was laughing the entire time, and Kensi watched the scene from the door way with a smile on her face. After mutt was satisfied, Deeks and Monty walked back in the hose and Kensi shut the door behind them. Deeks was about to kiss Kensi, but she backed away. Deeks shot her a sideways look.

"You need to clean up before I give you a kiss. I'm not a fan of doggie breathe." Kensi said.

"You love doggie breathe." Deeks said cheekily.

"From Monty, that's one thing; from you, that's not even up for debate. Wash up dinner is ready." She said. Deeks went upstairs to take a shower, and changed into more comfortable clothes. When he came back downstairs did he smell the delicious food that Kensi was talking about. Upon entering the kitchen, Deeks saw the meal that she had made and his mouth started to water.

"Kensi Blye, chef extraordinaire. You've been holding out on me." Deeks said with a lopsided grin.

"Maybe." Kensi said trying to look innocent.

"I don't care because I'm hungry and the food looks delicious!" Deeks said excitedly. So the couple sat down to eat. As they were eating the discussed the events of their day, and the couple felt strange about it. Most days they would be discussing random topics and asinine subject matters, but instead they were acting like a "normal couple" discussing their day. Deeks notice a lull in the conversation and saw that Kensi was mulling something over in her head.

"Something wrong Fern?" He asked. She smiled fondly at the pet name and asked.

"What were you and Eric discussing this morning on the way to the boat shed?"

"I saw a car casing this house yesterday, and a few months back." Deeks said without missing a beat. Kensi almost freaked out at about how nonchalantly Deeks was acting.

"Really?! And you didn't think I need to know about that little tid bit?!" Kensi exclaimed.

"These people have been casing this house for a few months Kensi. If they wanted to rob it they would have done so by now." He said calmly.

"Do you know what's going?" She asked letting Deeks dictate the tone of the conversation.

"As of right now, no. But the information Eric gave me will fall into place and the whole team will have a new case to work." He said. Deeks let the conversation end there and Kensi left it at that. She was satisfied that Deeks gave her a little information, even if it wasn't a lot to go on. They finished dinner and Kensi went upstairs to get changed. It was six o'clock in the evening and they decided to just stay home for the night. Kensi came back down to the living room to see what was on tv for the night. Before Deeks joined Kensi on the couch he let Monty to do his business. After Monty was satisfied and came back in did Deeks finally join Kensi on the couch.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

After a few hours on the couch, it was getting late and the couple was get restless. Deeks reached over and grabbed Kensi hand and gave it a squeeze. She looked up at him and he waggled his eyebrows. She laughed and squeezed his hand back. Monty barked and Deeks got up to let Monty out. While Deeks was watching Monty from the door, Kensi decided to head to bed before Deeks. When Monty came back in and the door was shut, Deeks was about to say something to Kensi but she was gone. As he walked out of the living room he saw Kensi top. This was a little puzzling.

{What the heck?!} Deeks thought. He walked a few more feet and saw her pants.

{What?!} He thought. He walked a few more feet and started to climb the stairs and saw her bra halfway up the stairs.

{OH! I see where this is going!} Deeks thought. It wasn't until he had cleared the final step and was on the second floor that he saw her panties that Deeks realized what was going on here.

{Someone's been a bad putty tat!} Deeks thought with a grin that reached his ears. Deeks started to undress a little as he approached the bedroom. He had his shirt off, and loosened the draw string on his pants. He opened the door and saw that Kensi was in some lingerie, which was see through, and only the _lingerie_. Deeks shut the door behind him and started to walk towards Kensi.

{The things I'm going to do for my country.} Deeks thought

The couple met each other in the middle and stared into each other's eyes. Both could see the storm brewing in their partner's beautiful orbs: Kensi mismatched eyes took on a life of their own and became brighter than Deeks had ever seen them; whereas, Deeks eyes had turned a crystal blue like that of the Caribbean Sea. After they had got lost in each other eyes for a time, the couple had begun to start making out with each other and undress each other. Deeks picked Kensi up again, bridal-style, and walked her over to the bed and put her down gently and knelt over her, kissing her gently. Deeks took his finger, while kissing her, and traced the numbers "143" on her chest; Kensi laughed through the kiss. As he started to reach for protection again, it was then that he noticed that Kensi was crying.

"What's wrong princess?" Deeks asked with an aura of love and tenderness radiating off of him. His eyes full of concern and affection for Kensi.

"It's just I thought when we would finally have sex again that it would be just that: sex. I was blown away by your care and concern for me." Kensi said wiping away the tears. She stared in Deeks eyes for a bit before continuing. "Most men would be a little rough and try to assert themselves, but not you. I feel with you that I don't have to worry."

"Kens." Deeks said admonishing her with tears in his eyes.

"It's just that when we're on the streets I have to roll with the punches, but when I'm in bed with you I can let my guard down and feel like a woman. And I know that I can be myself and not have to worry about you judging me or my body." Kensi said.

Deeks looked at her body and saw the scars and bruises on her body. There were fresh ones from Jack recapturing her; and those that were fading out into nothingness after her captivity in Afghanistan. He couldn't fight it more; the tears pour forth like a dam had been broken, dripping on to her chest. Kensi sat up and kissed away the tears. The fact that Deeks can take down a suspect and handle himself, but have enough compassion and gentleness to treat Kensi like a queen was overwhelming to her. Kensi returned the favor and trace "143" on his chest, and Deeks smiled back through the tears.

{What did I do to deserve this man, and his compassion?} Kensi thought to herself.

"On the street you have to be tough as not to get yourself killed, but why be tough in bed. Why be tough when a gentle and deft touch is sufficient? Not only that you deserve more than "just sex" Kensi. You're special to me. You know I would move heaven and earth to keep you safe. So why the hesitation?" Deeks asked.

"I feel I don't deserve the devotion that you are giving to me. It feels like I don't deserve your love." Kensi said through tears. Deeks repaid the favor in kind by kissing her tears away.

"Just because you've made a few mistakes, and had a horrible home life doesn't mean that you don't deserve my love. To be honest I don't know what I did to deserve your love either." Deeks countered. "So let's just enjoy this moment and realize that we are having more than "just sex,"alright?"

"What do you mean by "just sex," are you saying…" Kensi asked trailing off. Deeks kissed Kensi again.

"I don't know about you, but I can feel the emotions radiating off of you. The love, the tenderness, the longing, the passion, and the affection; I feel all of that radiating off of you. That's not sex Kensi; that's love." Deeks said. Deeks was about to saying something else, but Kensi stopped him with a single finger pressed gently to his lips. Deeks looked at Kensi with "puppy dog" eyes, and her heart melted.

"Don't talk, just kiss." Kensi whispered. Deeks just looked at Kensi and communicated with his eye. The couple kissed and had a short foreplay session to get Deeks back up to speed before after the heart to heart session. Deeks broke the kiss they were engaged in to grab a condom and put it on. Kensi shot Deeks a sideways glance.

"We can never have enough protection. Not only that, I don't want Sam and Callen trying to beat the living daylights out of me for getting "their" baby sister pregnant. Not only that we still have to talk about the direction of the relationship." Deeks said. After Deeks said the direction of the relationship, Kensi resolve started to falter. Deeks put his hand on her heart, and she start to calm down a bit.

"Easy Fern, I'm in for the long haul. So we will take it slow until you are ready to commit to something more." Deeks said trying to calm Kensi down. Kensi smiled and her heart started to race for another reason. So the couple returned to love making session; a session that went on into the wee hours of the morning.

**T.B.C**

A/N**: **Don't worry about this new turn of events. Just consider it foreshadowing; a taste of things to come. ::::::: insert devilish laugh::::::::::


End file.
